


You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much), fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, TRADUCTION, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro déteste les humains. Furihata Kouki est terrifié des Miracles. Mais quand ils se font tous les deux enlever, ils se retrouvent forcés de compter l’un sur l’autre.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071449) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 

> Cette histoire est la suite directe de ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)’ donc connaître la première est probablement nécessaire pour lire celle-ci. La série est vaguement basée de la série-télé Dark Angel.
> 
> Elle a été conçue pour terminer beaucoup de choses que j’ai laissées en suspend dans les deux premières parties, ainsi que pour ouvrir des possibilités pour écrire sur d’autres animes de sport dans cet univers. Donc si vous reconnaissez quelques noms et personnages d’autres animes, c’est parce que je garde délibérément l’idée d’écrire d’autres histoires dans cette série, mais absolument aucune connaissance d’autres animes à part KnB n’est nécessaire pour lire cette fic.
> 
> C’est très sombre ! Donc s’il-vous-plaît tenez compte des Archive Warnings et des notes à la fin.
> 
> Le titre vient encore une fois de ‘And We Run’ de Within Temptation ft Xzibit, parce que c’est toujours le thème de l’évasion de Teiko.
> 
> Ndt :  
Me revoilà encore une fois avec plus de traductions de D : M. Comme d’habitude, je ne traduis pas les titres qui viennent de paroles de chansons. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu’ils veulent dire, n’hésitez pas à me demander. Si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre, des tournures de phrases ou des termes de basket qui ne sont pas exacts, dites-le moi, et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à aller envoyer un commentaire en anglais à l'auteur - umisabaku. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez-moi :) 
> 
> La fic est entièrement traduite, les chapitres sortiront toutes les semaines, (ordinairement le samedi)

_Au début, il n’y avait qu’eux deux, et ils étaient tout ce qu’il y avait au monde._

_« Vous êtes spéciaux, tous les deux, » dit l’homme à la blouse blanche. Et il était la Loi, l’autorité ultime. Mais il n’était pas _eux_ et c’était la seule différence qui avait de l’importance. Eux. Pas eux._

_« Vous êtes mes deux créations très spéciales. Vous êtes des Réussites, et vous serez des dieux qui foulent cette terre. »_

_Et c’est ce qu’ils étaient. Des dieux qui foulaient cette terre._

_*_

Akashi Seijuurou n’aime pas les gens. Il ne les a jamais aimés.

(Il serait facile de dire qu’il n’aime pas les humains, mais ça simplifierait trop les choses. En fait, il déteste les humains. Mais il n’apprécie pas vraiment les autres Projets plus que ça non plus. Il tient à sa Génération et c’est tout.)

Les Reds Zero n’étaient pas conçus pour _aimer_ les gens. En fait, ils étaient spécialement conçus avec une empathie sous-développée. Après tout, les Reds Zero étaient censés donner des Ordres avec un détachement impitoyable, et il serait difficile de commander à quelqu’un de mettre un pistolet contre sa propre tempe si on était trop occupé à _sympathiser _avec ce qu’il pourrait ressentir quand le canon métallique toucherait sa peau.

Les soldats de la FSDJ et les médecins et les infirmières entraînés qui travaillaient à la base avaient tous essayé très fort de l’inciter à prendre les choses _à cœur_, et après un moment il est devenu fort pour faire semblant, mais il considérait largement ça comme un effort inutile de leur part.

*

Quand les Miracles débattaient si oui ou non ils devraient quitter la base et aller vivre dans des maisons différentes, étudier dans des lycées différents, et vivre parmi les humains, ils avaient décidé d’organiser un vote. Que cette décision soit démocratique, où la majorité ferait le choix pour tous.

A la surprise de personne, le vote fut séparé en deux côtés égaux. Kuroko, Momoi et Kise (qui avait été informé qu’il pourrait vivre avec Kasamatsu Yukio) votèrent de vivre parmi les humains, parce qu’ils aimaient les humains, et qu’ils voulaient vivre de pathétiques vies humaines.

Midorima, Murasakibara et Aomine détestaient tous les humains et étaient dégoûtés à l’idée de _vivre_ avec eux. Ils aimaient le confort de la base, des autres Miracles à proximité, et ils ne voulaient pas être placés dans une vie où ils devraient soudainement faire attention à comment les autres les percevaient.

Quand il fut clair que le vote était séparé en deux, et que c’était à _Akashi_ de décider le vote, Kuroko et Momoi désespérèrent. Kise l’avait supplié de placer sa voix en leur faveur (il voulait _vraiment_ vivre avec Kasamatsu Yukio) mais même lui ne pensait pas qu’il y avait la moindre chance qu’Akashi vote vraiment de leur côté. Midorima, Murasakibara et Aomine se sentaient confiant de leur victoire.

Mais alors Akashi les surprit tous en décidant d’aller vivre avec les humains. Il les surprit encore plus en décidant de vivre avec son parent d’accueil à Kyoto – loin de la majorité de leur Génération.

Ce n’était pas qu’Akashi aimait la perspective de vivre entouré de créatures qu’il haïssait.

Il était simplement fatigué de la routine monotone de la FSDJ. Il voulait voir ce qu’il y avait d’autre là-dehors. Il voulait découvrir la meilleure voie pour lui et tous les autres Miracles.

Il s’attendait également à ce que d’une certaine manière, dans leur isolement, les autres Miracles viennent à réaliser à quel point les gens étaient horribles. Même Kuroko et Momoi finiraient par voir le côté dégoûtant de l’humanité, Kise serait rejeté par Kasamatsu et renoncerait à lui, et ils reviendraient tous aux côtés d’Akashi avec unereconnaissance ravivée envers leur propre supériorité.

Personne ne fut plus surpris que lui quand les chosent prirent un chemin différent.

*

Évidemment ce ne fut pas une surprise quand Kuroko se trouva un nouvel humain de compagnie. Kuroko avait un amour dégoûtant pour les humains et il n’était en apparence pas menaçant, donc il s’entendait toujours bien avec les gens (quand il arrivait à faire en sorte qu’ils se souviennent de son existence.)

Ce ne fut pas avant que Midorima commence à venir à leurs réunions dans une remorque conduite par un garçon humain que Akashi commença à penser qu’il avait peut-être mal calculé. Parce que si _Midorima_ pouvait relâcher son opinion des humains, alors n’importe qui le pouvait. Akashi abandonna complètement quand Murasakibara obtint un petit-ami (_Murasakibara_). Parce Murasakibara était en apparence le plus effrayant d’eux tous et si un humain pouvait le trouver _lui_ attirant alors ce ne serait pas long avant qu’ils ne commencent tous à sortir avec quelqu’un.

(Cette idée donnait la nausée à Akashi. Ce n’est pas comme s’il voulait sortir avec un autre Projet – ça aurait été trop incestueux pour lui de sortir avec un autre Miracle – mais l’idée d’embrasser un humain était trop écœurante pour même l’envisager. Il avait déjà accepté le fait qu’il resterait célibataire toute sa vie. C’était quelque peu surprenant de réaliser que les autres ne pensaient pas de la même façon. Eh bien. Sauf pour Kise. Mais il était un Yellow Six, et à quoi pouviez-vous vous attendre d’eux ?)

*

Un par un, il regarda ses amis se mettre en couple. (Momoi et Aomine avaient toujours été une paire. Donc ils ne comptaient pas.) D’abord, Murasakibara avec Himuro. Puis, à la surprise générale, Kasamatsu _accepta _les sentiments de Kise. Puis Midorima se mit avec Takao et Kuroko déménagea chez Kagami.

Et il _était_ dégoûté, et il ne le comprenait _pas, _mais à ce point, il ne pouvait plus protester.

Parce que les humains avaient prouvé qu’ils se souciaient de leurs petits-amis Miracles. Et puis la Diète Spéciale arriva, et Akashi ne pouvait plus soutenir que l’humanité dans son ensemble ne les accepterait jamais.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas autant qu’il ne l’aurait cru de s’être trompé ; mais intérieurement, il déteste le fait que Kuroko ait eu _raison_.

*

Même avant la Diète, son opinion des humains s’était quelque peu détendue. Il ne les _appréciait_ pas, mais il est venu à considérer tout Rakuzan comme _lui appartenant_ (tout comme les autres Miracles _lui appartenaient._)

Il savait que ça faisait partie de son patron de conception. Les Reds Zero étaient faits pour être des commandants, des alphas dans le sens animal du terme. Et à cause de ça, les Reds Zero avaient une attitude possessive envers tout ce qu’ils considéraient comme ‘meute’.

Si on lui avait demandé, il n’aurait jamais dit qu’il avait de _l’affection_ pour ses camarades de Rakuzan. Il se considérait toujours incapable d’une telle émotion.

Il était plus comme un Roi bienveillant. C’était le devoir d’un Roi de prendre soin de ses sujets.

*

Quand Midorima commença à apparaître avec un humain à ses côtés – quand Midorima rejoignit le Club de Basket et qu’il était clair qu’il avait fait cela parce que c’était le même club que son humain de compagnie – Akashi lui avait demandé : « _Pourquoi ? _»

(A cette époque, ça ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit que Midorima soit attiré par l’humain. Il croyait le Green Seven incapable d’une telle chose, donc ça ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit que ce soit même une possibilité.)

« Pourquoi restes-tu en sa compagnie ? » avait-il demandé au téléphone, donc il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de Midorima.

Mais il était presque certain que Midorima était en train de réajuster ses lunettes quand il répondit : « Je le trouve intéressant. »

« _Intéressant, _» avait répété Akashi. Parce qu’une telle chose semblait impossible. Trouver un humain _intéressant_ était encore plus absurde que l’idée d’en trouver un attirant.

« Il ne se comporte pas comme les autres humains le font, » défendit Midorima. « Je trouve que je ne comprends pas son comportement. Je reste en sa compagnie parce que je le trouve fascinant. Je suis sûr que dès que je le comprendrai, je n’aurai plus le besoin d’être près de lui. »

Akashi n’avait pas aimé cette réponse. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand il commença à suspecter que c’était juste de l’attraction de la part de Midorima après tout. Désirer un humain était bien plus pardonnable que d’en trouver un _fascinant_.

*

Mais c’est alors qu’il rencontra Furihata Kouki.

Et il le trouva fascinant.

*

L’humain qui suivit Kuroko à une réunion était juste un humain ennuyeux. Il était évidemment terrifié, donc au moins, il savait où était sa place. Ça ne valait même pas son temps de discipliner l’offense. Il brilla simplement en rouge et Ordonna : « Il y a quelqu’un qui ne devrait pas être ici. Là tout de suite, je veux juste parler à mes camarades. Désolé mais, peux-tu partir ? »

Mais alors.

Alors le garçon _ne bougea pas_.

Personne n’avait _jamais_ été capable de désobéir un Ordre direct. C’était _impossible_. Akashi aurait détruit le garçon à cet instant précis, sauf que Kagami se montra, et le nouvel humain de compagnie de Kuroko demandait son attention immédiate.

Il rangea la désobéissance comme ‘quelque chose qui doit être plus amplement explorée plus tard.’ Parce qu’ensuite ils avaient la Winter Cup et ensuite c’est la Génération Jabberwocky, et ensuite c’est la Diète Spéciale, et Akashi n’a jamais vraiment le temps de se demander pourquoi un humain est capable de désobéir à son Ordre.

C’est intéressant, cependant. Et ça mérite définitivement réflexion après qu’il se soit occupé des problèmes plus importants.

*

A la fête d’anniversaire de Kuroko, il se souvient de l’humain désobéissant et il fait en sorte de s’asseoir à côté de lui pour pouvoir tester la situation une nouvelle fois.

Donc quand les autres ne font pas attention, il brille en rouge et dit : « Furihata-kun, peux-tu me resservir du thé ? »

« Oh bien sûr ! » dit Furihata, se précipitant pour se mettre debout. « Tu veux du thé vert ou du thé noir ? Et est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger pendant que je suis débout ? »

Et Akashi fronce les sourcils. Parce qu’il obéit mais il n’est pas en train d’_obéir._ Les personnes sous le contrôle de l’Ordre Absolu ne demandent pas de détails ou de requêtes plus poussées, elles ne font qu’_obéir_.

Ce qui fait deux fois. Par deux fois il a semblé être immunisé.

Est-ce un coup de chance ? _Est-il_ immunisé ? A quel point est-il immunisé ? Est-il immunisé à plus que juste l’Ordre Absolu ? Et s’il est immunisé, _pourquoi_ est-il immunisé ? Existe-t-il _d’autres_ humains immunisés ?

Il cultive l’idée que le garçon est secrètement un Rainbow, mais il écarte cette pensée presque immédiatement. S’il était un Rainbow, Akashi ne serait pas du tout capable d’utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais il ne peut pas se débarrasser de la possibilité que le garçon ait une quelconque connexion avec Teiko. Il pourrait être une menace.

Mais Kuroko le fixe du regard. Kuroko ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais il est suspicieux. Donc Akashi sourit simplement et se jure de faire plus de recherches quand il aura le temps.

*

Après la fin de la Diète Spéciale et quand la plus grande menace semble enfin être passée, Akashi se souvient de la promesse qu’il s’est faite à lui-même et pense à Furihata Kouki.

La possibilité qu’il soit une menace _doit_ être considérée. Akashi n’aime pas l’idée qu’il existe un humain qui soit immunisé contre sa capacité. Si l’immunité de Furihata est confirmée, Akashi prévoit de se débarrasser silencieusement du garçon. Cela irriterait Kuroko, mais le laisser vivre était un risque trop grand (et Kuroko n’avait pas besoin d’être au courant).

Par respect pour Kuroko, il pense qu’il devrait au moins faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s’assurer que Furihata est une menace avant de prendre des mesures. Il devrait tester l’autre garçon et établir ses intentions. Il doit découvrir si le garçon _a_ un lien à Teiko, et s’il y en existe d’autres comme lui.

Pour faire tout ça, il a besoin de s’approcher du garçon.

Et là, Akashi fait face à un mur.

Parce que Furihata Kouki est à Tokyo, et qu’Akashi est à Kyoto. Il n’y a aucun véritable moyen de s’approcher de l’autre garçon quand ils sont séparés par un pays. Et ils ne se connaissent pas, pas vraiment, donc ce n’est pas comme si Akashi pouvait juste se montrer à sa porte et entamer une conversation.

Akashi y réfléchit pendant une semaine avant d’accepter avec résignation qu’il ne va pas trouver de solution.

Il a besoin d’aide extérieure.

Les autres Miracles ne seront d’aucune aide. Il ne veut pas les inclure là-dedans, pas encore, pas avant qu’il comprenne ce qui présente un danger. (En outre, s’il se retrouve à devoir tuer Furihata Kouki, il ne veut pas que les autres soient au courant, parce qu’alors cela finirait forcément par arriver aux oreilles de Kuroko, et il préférerait vraiment ne pas avoir à affronter la colère de Black.)

Donc s’il ne peut pas demander conseil aux autres Miracles, ça lui laisse à peu près une seule option.

*

« Mayuzumi-san, » dit poliment Akashi, trouvant Mayuzumi à son endroit habituel sur le toit. « Je voudrais entendre tes conseils par rapport à une situation dans laquelle je me trouve. »

Mayuzumi lève les yeux de son light novel. « Tu as besoin de _mes_ conseils. _Toi_. »

« Oui, Mayuzumi-san. C’est exact. »

Mayuzumi hausse un sourcil, et pose son livre. « Ecoutons ça, alors. »

« Il y a quelqu’un que j’aimerais connaître mieux, mais il vit à Tokyo, donc je ne sais pas comment l’approcher. Quel est le meilleur moyen d’exprimer un intérêt quand l’autre personne vit loin ? »

Mayuzumi le regarde bouche-bée. « Tu es en train de me dire tu as un _crush _? »

« Absolument pas, » dit automatiquement Akashi. « Ce n’est vraiment pas ce qui se passe ici. »

« Mais tu veux apprendre à connaître quelqu’un ? _Toi ?! _»

« Oui, moi, » dit Akashi avec irritation.

« Tu viens me voir _moi_ pour chercher des conseils ? » continue Mayuzumi, toujours bouche-bée.

« Naturellement. Je suppose que tu en sais plus que moi sur comment se socialiser avec les humains. »

« Considérant que tu m’aies rencontré alors que je lisais un light novel seul sur un toit, je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu penserais ça. »

Akashi le dévisage, ahuri.

Mayuzumi soupire. « Eh bien ? C’est quoi exactement le problème ? Juste la distance ? »

« Pas totalement, » dit Akashi. « Je suis également incertain quant à la meilleure approche à adopter. Je crois que je l’ai effrayé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et il y a une bonne chance qu’il soit toujours terrifié par moi. Donc je ne suis pas certain de comment approcher quelqu’un qui vit loin et quand il est déjà mal à l’aise avec moi. »

Furihata avait définitivement toujours l’air terrifié à l’anniversaire de Kuroko. Ça rendait toute conversation difficile, et le tester plus amplement presque impossible.

« Tu lui as fait quoi exactement quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » demande suspicieusement Mayuzumi.

« J’ai essayé de poignarder l’un de ses coéquipiers avec une paire de ciseaux, » répond Akashi.

Mayuzumi le dévisage.

« Si ça aide, j’étais sûr à 100 % qu’il esquiverait, » dit Akashi.

« Tu sais, » dit lentement Mayuzumi, « je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide. Juste pour que tu le saches. »

Akashi ne voit pas pourquoi pas. Kagami n’a jamais été dans un réel danger. Akashi était au moins sûr à 99,8 % qu’il esquiverait. Bon. Peut-être 97 %. Mais Mayuzumi n’avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Donc peux-tu m’aider ? »

« Donne-moi quelques heures. Je trouverai quelque chose avant l’entraînement. »

*

« Sei-chan, j’arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de vivre le bourgeon du premier amour ! » s’extasie Reo.

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! On peut t’aider à pécho ton homme ! » hurle Hayama, sautant et agitant ses poings dans les airs.

« Absolument ! Tout ce que tu dois faire, c’est affirmer ta virilité ! Montre-leur que t’es le plus fort des environs ! » Nebuya contracte ses muscles, pour souligner son argument.

Akashi se frotte les tempes et s’adresse à Mayuzumi : « Donc, par ‘trouver un plan’ tu voulais dire ‘dire à tout le monde du club ce que je t’ai confié en privé’. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Mayuzumi, son expression sérieuse mais ses lèvres tremblent d’une manière suspicieuse. « _C’est_ mon plan, Akashi. Cinq têtes pensent mieux qu’une. Ces gars ont tous plus d’expérience en romance que moi, et ils sont capables de t’aider. »

« Et tu voulais avoir la chance de m’embarrasser. »

« Eh bien, ça aussi. C’est un bonus. »

« _Sei-chan !_ T’as pas à être embarrassé ! » dit Reo, scandalisée. « C’est une partie naturelle de la vie ! C’est magnifique ! On devrait célébrer ! On va absolument t’aider à pécho ton homme. »

« Ce n’est vraiment pas ce qui se passe ici, » dit sèchement Akashi. « Je ne l’aime pas. »

« Pas besoin d’être timide ! » rit Nebuya, donnant une claque dans le dos d’Akashi. « On est tous potes ici ! Donc qui est le mec chanceux ? »

« T’as dit qu’il vivait à Tokyo ? » interrompt Hayama. « Il va à l’école ? Il joue au basket ? Tu l’as rencontré à la Winter Cup ? »

« Oui. Il va à Seirin, » dit Akashi à contre-cœur. Ce n’est _pas_ ce qu’il aurait voulu, mais maintenant que c’est en cours, il pourrait tout aussi bien essayer de voir s’ils peuvent l’aider.

« Seirin ? » s’exclame Hayama.

« Mm. Ces garçons de Seirin. C’est pas surprenant, » dit Reo.

« _Guh_, » dit Nebuya. « C’est pas Kiyoshi, pas vrai ? Qui c’est ? En fait, oublie, je me souviendrai pas du nom. Il joue quelle position ? »

« Meneur, » répond Akashi.

« _Quoi ?! _» hurle Hayama. « Y’a pas moyen ! Tu peux pas aimer le Meneur de Seirin ! C’est _moi_ qui aime le Meneur de Seirin ! Et j’ai dit prem’s ! Vous vous souvenez, tout le monde ? Vous vous souvenez que j’ai dit prem’s après le match ? »

« Oui, Kota-chan, » apaise Reo. « Tes mots exacts étaient : ‘J’adore ses jeux de mots et son cul et c’est la mission de ma vie d’avoir les deux dans mon lit.’ »

« Et puis tu t’es évanoui dans tes nouilles, » se souvient Nebuya. « On était tous assez bourrés cette nuit-là. »

« Mais le ‘prem’s’ a été clairement établi, pas vrai ? Vous l’avez tous entendu ? Akashi, tu peux pas l’avoir, je me battrai avec toi pour lui. »

« Comme je l’ai déjà déclaré, je n’ai aucune inclinaison romantique– »

« _Kota-chan_, tu peux pas battre Sei-chan, » dit Reo.

« Au basket ? Un-contre-un, là tout de suite. »

« Mec, » dit Nebuya.

Hayama s’affaisse. « Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux ? »

« Il peut voir le futur, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Akashiiiii, c’est une violation majeur du Bro Code. On peut pas aimer la même personne. »

« Je ne _l’aime_ pas, et tout de façon– »

« _C’est_ un peu injuste, Sei-chan, » reproche Reo. « Kota-chan est obsédé par les ‘yeux gris métal’ du Meneur de Seirin depuis un moment maintenant. Il a écrit un haiku. »

« Il rimait même, » dit tristement Hayama.

« Les haikus ne sont pas censés rimer, » dit Mayuzumi, l’air vaguement consterné.

« –et _de toute façon_, je ne pense pas que nous parlons du même Meneur, » dit audiblement Akashi, ce qui fait enfin taire tout le monde.

« Seirin avait un autre Meneur ? » demande Nebuya aux autres.

« Il y avait un Première Année, pas vrai ? » dit Reo, l’air dubitatif.

« Donc _pas_ Izuki, » dit Hayama avec urgence. « Pas Numéro Cinq ? »

« Non, pas Numéro Cinq, » dit Akashi, une trace de rage meurtrière dans la voix.

« Oh. Tout va bien alors ! » s’illumine Hayama. « Dans ce cas, comment on peut aider ? »

*

Akashi n’avait jamais eu l’intention de rejoindre le Club de Basket-ball de Rakuzan.

Il gardait un œil sur les autres Miracles d’une manière qu’il considérait comme son devoir (d’autres la décrivaient comme légèrement stalkeuse.) Même s’il s’était délibérément éloigné des autres, il mettait un point d’honneur à savoir ce qui se passait dans leurs vies.

Ça ne l’inquiéta pas quand Kuroko rejoignit le Club de Basket-ball de Seirin, parce que Seirin était une petite équipe qui avait peu de chances d’aller loin.

(Une autre instance où il s’était lourdement trompé.)

En utilisant la même logique, il ne fut même pas inquiété quand Kise rejoignit le club de Basket-ball de Kaijo, parce que Kise le faisait évidemment pour être proche de Kasamatsu Yukio.

Mais alors Midorima, Murasakibara et même Aomine rejoignirent les Clubs de Basket de leurs lycées, et il commença à réaliser qu’il faisait face à un problème.

Il alla à l’entraînement du Club de Basket-ball de Rakuzan pour simplement se renseigner l’équipe. Il voulait vérifier que Rakuzan _était_ l’école championne (l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi de venir ici) et qu’ils seraient victorieux, dans l’éventualité où ils rencontreraient les autres Miracles et leurs lycées.

Il regarda l’entraînement assez longtemps pour s’assurer que tout le monde dans l’équipe de Rakuzan_ était_ effectivement fort, et ça aurait probablement était tout, si le Capitaine et le Coach n’avaient pas choisi ce jour-là pour hurler sur Reo.

« Ça me donne envie de gerber, » hurla leur Capitaine, un Troisième Année du nom de Sarue Hayato. « Je t’ai dit d’arrêter de venir à l’entraînement comme– _ça_. »

« Ça m’empêche pas de jouer, » répondit sèchement Reo.

« Pourquoi tu dois toujours hurler sur Reo-nee ? » interrogea Hayama.

« Et je t’ai dit d’arrêter de l’appeler comme ça ! » hurla Sarue.

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne dérange pas Reo-nee. C’est comme ça _qu’elle_ veut être appelée. »

« Fermez-la, putain, tous les deux, » dit le Capitaine, l’air profondément dégoûté. « Mibuchi, si tu peux pas t’habiller et agir comme un homme, tu seras pas titulaire. »

« Si on me laissait jouer dans l’équipe des filles, _j’irais_ dans l’équipe des filles! » répondit Reo en criant.

« Eh bah, tu peux pas jouer dans cette équipe comme ça, » ordonna Sarue.

« C’est pas _ta_ décision, » rugit Nebuya.

« Je soutiens Sarue-kun là-dessus, » dit sévèrement Coach Shirogane. « L’équipe de Rakuzan est une équipe de champions. Nous sommes admirés et nous devons être dignes de respect. Mibuchi-kun, si tu ne peux pas te conduire de manière appropriée, tu ne peux pas jouer dans cette équipe. »

« Si Reo-nee peut pas jouer, je joue pas non plus, » dit Hayama. « Parce que je suis tout aussi déviant. »

« Pareil pour moi ! » dit Nebuya. « Je veux dire, pas le truc de déviance, vu que je suis vraiment un mec et j’aime que les nanas, mais je joue pas non plus ! Les Rois Sans Couronnes doivent rester ensemble ! »

« Tu as l’air de penser que juste parce vous êtes tous les trois doués, vous pouvez faire pression, » dit Shirogane. « Mais Rakuzan est rempli de joueurs doués. Vous n’êtes pas irremplaçables. Maintenant contrôlez-vous ou vous _serez_ remplacés. »

« Excusez-moi, » dit poliment Akashi, apparaissant devant eux. Tout le monde dans le gymnase cilla collectivement à la vue d’Akashi devant eux. Il n’était pas le plus intimidant des Miracles, mais ses cheveux rouge cerise et ses yeux bicolores lui donnaient un air très inhumain. Il avait également une aura dominante (un produit de son Latent Overflow, son trop-plein de pouvoir) qui donnait automatiquement envie aux gens de se soumettre à lui dès qu’ils le voyaient.

« Mais ai-je compris correctement ? Vous souhaitez remplacer ces trois joueurs en tant que titulaires parce qu’ils n’ont pas un comportement approprié ? » Il fait un geste vers les Rois Sans Couronnes.

« C’est ça, » dit Sarue, se remettant de ses émotions en premier.

« Et, simplement pour ma propre compréhension, qu’ont-ils fait exactement qui soit si offensant ? »

« Regarde-le ! » rugit Sarue, montrant Reo du doigt. Akashi obtempéra, et ne put toujours pas trouver ce qui sortait de l’ordinaire.

« Je suis une femme, et il est contre ça, » expliqua Reo.

Akashi n’avait jamais rencontré le mot ‘transgenre’ avant, et il ne comprenait pas le principe. Mais il avait été créé dans un labo, et ne comprenait pas grand-chose du monde humain, donc l’idée d’un garçon grand de 188 cm proclamant être une femme ne lui paraissait pas particulièrement inhabituelle. Les pinces à cheveux roses de Reo et ses ongles assortis ne s’inscrivaient pas dans son esprit comme inappropriés, considérant le fait que les différences de genres n’aient jamais été importantes dans l’entraînement milicien de Teiko (en vérité, la FSDJ n’avait jamais fait de grande différentiation entre les hommes et les femmes soldats non plus.)

De plus, Kise Copiait souvent des femmes et altérait son corps régulièrement, Akashi n’avait donc jamais pensé qu’un homme ne _puisse pas_ être une femme, ou vice versa.

« Oui, et ? » dit Akashi.

« Et je suis bisexuel, » dit Hayama.

La bisexualité était quelque chose qu’Akashi _comprenait_, grâce (encore une fois) à Kise, mais ça ne clarifiait pas la situation pour lui.

« Je crois que je passe à côté de quelque chose, » dit Akashi, d’une manière faussement désolée, alors qu’il tourne son attention vers le Capitaine et le Coach. « Mais ces trois joueurs sont de loin les plus forts ici. Vous ne devriez pas les enlever de l’équipe. »

« Ça te concerne pas ! » hurla Sarue.

« Le but de ce jeu est la victoire, n’est-ce pas ? Et pour être victorieux, vous avez besoin des joueurs les plus forts. Je trouve que la situation est très simple, et je suis incertain de pourquoi _vous_ ne le voyez pas, » dit Akashi.

« Je suis le Capitaine, et c’est _mon_ équipe ! » hurla Sarue. « Et je peux avoir qui je veux comme titulaires ! On a pas besoin de pédés dans l’équipe ! »

Et Akashi plissa les paupières, parce que s’il y avait une chose qu’il exécrait le plus dans ce monde, c’était les dirigeants incompétents.

« Ça n’ira pas, » dit-il. « Tu ne vas pas continuer à être le Capitaine. En fait, tu vas quitter ce club et ne jamais revenir. » Il tourna son attention vers le Coach. « Et vous _allez_ laisser ces trois-là rester titulaires, aussi longtemps qu’ils continuent à gagner. »

Et Akashi fut obéi, parce qu’on lui obéissait toujours. (Et parce qu’il avait ensuite procédé de jouer des matchs contre l’équipe entière de Rakuzan, même les trois Rois Sans Couronne, et qu’il les avait tous écrasés.)

« Je serai le nouveau Capitaine, » annonça Akashi, parce ça semblait simplement naturel à ce stade de prendre le contrôle et de diriger _correctement_. « Aucune objection ? »

Il y aurait dû en avoir, vraiment, parce qu’il était juste un Première Année, et un mutant, et que techniquement il ne pouvait même pas jouer les matchs officiels.

Mais les Rois Sans Couronne avaient juste souri de toutes leurs dents, comme s’ils avaient attendu toute leur vie qu’un arrogant Première Année mutant ne leur donne des ordres.

« Nope ! Aucun problème ici ! » dit Hayama.

« Enfin ! Je vais porter une jupe demain, » dit Reo.

« Je t’aime bien, gamin, » rit Nebuya. « Hey, tu peux ordonner à Sarue de nettoyer les chiottes. Ce merdeux l’a cherché. »

*

« Donc le secret pour initier une relation à distance, c’est le timing, » explique Hayama. « Et avoir le numéro et l’adresse mail. Le meilleur moment aurait été après le match. Moi, personnellement, j’ai utilisé la réplique : ‘Oh, j’aime ton style, on devrait parler de basket, donne moi ton mail’, mais c’est probablement trop tard pour que tu l’utilises. »

« Tu vois Akashi ? » dit Mayuzumi d’un air suffisant. « Hayama a de l’expérience dans le stalkage à distance. Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je les aie consultés pour ta vie amoureuse ! »

« Appelle pas ça du stalkage ! C’est de la planification stratégique ! » dit Hayama en même temps que Akashi répète encore inutilement : « Ce n’est pas un intérêt romantique. »

« Tu devrais le trouver sur Facebook, » dit Reo. « C’est _ça, _la première étape. »

« Après vous pouvez vous envoyer des mails et des messages ! » dit Hayama. « C’est le niveau un. Attention, c’est super important de pas bâcler le niveau un. Tu dois construire un rapport ! _Après_ tu vas au niveau deux, qui est quand tu mentionnes l’air de rien que tu vas être à Tokyo, et que vous devriez vous voir. Maintenant, c’est crucial, tu sais s’il est gay ? »

« Non, je n’en ai aucune idée, mais– »

« Alors propose quelque chose de naturel, comme un match de basket, rien qui aurait l’air trop romantique, » dit Hayama d’un air triomphant. « Au fait, j’ai _carrément_ avancé au niveau deux, et ça s’est très bien passé ! »

« Tout le monde s’en fout de ta vie amoureuse, » dit Nebuya.

« Je dis juste que ça montre mes _qualifications_, OK ? Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Akashi se demande pourquoi ils s’intéressent autant à _sa_ vie amoureuse, et il souhaiterait être capable de les faire arrêter. Les choses ont terriblement dévié du sujet de base, et il ne sait pas comment les faire tourner dans le bon sens. « Ce n’est pas assez bien. Je ne veux pas construire les choses électroniquement, j’ai besoin de le voir en personne. » Il ne peut pas tester l’immunité de Furihata avec des e-mails, après tout.

« Sei-chan ! Tu peux pas te précipiter ! » réprimande Reo.

« La fondation est _vraiment_ importante, Akashi, » dit Hayama avec sérieux. « Parce qu’après ça, vous pourrez vous voir plus souvent, et ça prépare pour le niveau trois, quand tu lui donnes le cours de Pourquoi la Bisexualité est la Seule Sexualité Logique. »

« Et ça marche comment pour toi ? » demande sèchement Nebuya.

« J’y suis pas encore ! Mais j’ai fait un diaporama sur Powerpoint, au cas où ça aiderait à expliquer les choses. »

« J’ai le pressentiment que ça n’aidera pas, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Tu sais pas ça ! »

« Rien ne dit ‘Je t’aime’ comme ‘hey bébé, tu veux voir mon powerpoint ?’ » dit Nebuya.

« Et c’était quand la dernière fois qu’une de _tes_ répliques a marché ? » questionne impérieusement Hayama.

Akashi se frotte les tempes. Parfois il pense à quel point sa vie était plus facile quand tous les humains de Rakuzan avaient peur de lui. Cette époque lui manque.

« J’ai simplement besoin d’une manière naturelle de le voir en personne et d’entamer une conversation, » dit Akashi, abandonnant l’idée de les convaincre que son intérêt n’est pas romantique. « Et de là, un moyen de lui parler sans lui donner envie de fuir. »

« Hey, un de tes amis va à Seirin, pas vrai ? Le Miracle silencieux, » dit Hayama. « T’as déjà un contact ! Demande-lui d’arranger les choses. »

« Absolument pas, » dit Akashi. « Kuroko n’est pas au courant. Il désapprouverait et entraverait probablement encore plus les choses. »

« Un bloque-bite, hein, » réfléchit-il. « Ça rend les choses difficiles. »

Les Rois Sans Couronne se taisent alors qu’ils réfléchissent à leurs options.

Mayuzumi soupire. « Est-ce qu’il y a une raison pour laquelle tu peux pas arranger un match amical avec Seirin ? Comme tu l’as fait avec Yosen ? »

« Oui ! Oh mon Dieu, _fais ça ! _» hurle Hayama. « Je pourrais revoir Izuki et avancer au niveau trois ! »

« Hey, c’est une idée géniale ! Merde, Mayuzumi, t’es trop intelligent ! » dit Nebuya, donnant une tape dans le dos du Troisième Année.

Akashi fusille Mayuzumi du regard. « Tu avais ce plan depuis quand ? »

Les lèvres de Mayuzumi tiquent. « Depuis le toit. »

« Et la raison pour laquelle tu ne l’as pas suggéré _plus tôt…_ ? »

« Quoi ? Et me priver de tout ça ? »


	2. Chapitre 2

**You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)**

**Chapitre 2**

Furihata Kouki est un lâche et il est désespérant en amour. Il considère ces deux choses comme ses traits caractéristiques.

*

Il a toujours eu tendance à tomber amoureux rapidement et ça ne s’est jamais bien passé pour lui, pas une seule fois.

Son premier amour était une fille qui s’appelait Tsukino Mio. Ils avaient six ans et il a passé la majeure partie du CP à faire tout ce qu’elle disait. Il lui amenait son déjeuner et allait lui chercher des choses et portait ses affaires et toutes choses considérées, c’était probablement le plus proche qu’il ait jamais été d’une relation amoureuse, avant qu’elle ne brise son cœur en annonçant à toute la classe qu’elle aimait Kuroki Yuuji et que Furihata était juste son servant.

Son deuxième amour était en Cinquième ; une fille silencieuse du nom de Taki Chihaya. Il ne trouva pas le courage de lui parler avant la fin de l’année. Quand il lui avoua ses sentiments, elle le remercia poliment et lui demanda ensuite quel était son nom – elle ne l’avait jamais remarqué, et n’était pas du tout intéressée par l’idée d’apprendre à le connaître.

Ses années au collège ne furent que des désastres amoureux non-stop.

Parce qu’au collège, son grand frère (qui passait jusqu’alors plutôt inaperçu, comme Furihata) devint tout à coup_ cool_. Furihata Kyo eut une poussée de croissance, devint la star du club de foot, rejoignit un groupe en tant que chanteur, et devint l’idole de tout le monde à l’école. Les filles l’appelaient ‘Prince,’ les garçons voulaient être son ami, et absolument personne ne croyait qu’il pouvait possiblement être dans la même famille que Furihata.

Donc à chaque fois, _à chaque fois pendant trois ans_, que Furihata tombait amoureux, la fille voulait juste être proche de son grand frère. Chaque fille qu’il aimait était déjà amoureuse de Furihata Kyo.

Et Furihata ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, parce que _bordel_, qui ne préférerait _pas_ Kyo ? Il était parfait et courageux et génial. Il était tout ce que Furihata n’était pas.

*

Si on lui demandait, Furihata dirait qu’il aimait son grand frère inconditionnellement. Mais quand un tout nouveau lycée ouvrit dans son quartier, il n’hésita pas une seule seconde à y postuler. Même si Kyo avait deux ans de plus que lui, et qu’il serait en Troisième Année, Furihata avait quand même dû vivre avec son héritage pendant tout le collège, et il avait hâte de tout recommencer à zéro. Il voulait aller à une école où il ne serait pas ‘le petit frère de Prince Furihata.’ Le lycée allait être _différent_. Il voulait rejoindre un club, avoir des profs qui ne le compareraient pas à son frère, se faire des amis qui ne seraient pas en admiration devant Kyo, et surtout, il voulait avoir une petite-amie.

Furihata voulait tomber amoureux et être aimé en retour.

Le jour de l’examen d’entrée de Seirin, il rencontra Suzuno Chiho. Elle lui prêta sa gomme et c’était parti.

*

Et le pire, c’était que Suzuno l’avait fait espérer.

Il lui avait confessé son amour et elle y avait vraiment _réfléchi_. Puis elle avait dit : « Si tu deviens le meilleur à quelque chose, je sortirai avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? » avait-il dit, excité. Presque immédiatement après, il avait rejoint le Club de Basket.

Le Club de Basket, avait-il été informé, avait été jusqu’en Finale l’année d’avant, malgré le fait que ce soit un tout nouveau club. Ça sembla être le moyen le plus facile pour devenir le meilleur à quelque chose.

*

Après la victoire à la Winter Cup, Furihata trouva Suzuno Chiho et se confessa à nouveau.

Elle fronça les narines pendant qu’elle y réfléchissait. Puis elle fit une moue et dit : « Mais _toi_ tu n’as pas fait grand-chose, n’est-ce pas ? T’étais pas titulaire. En plus, j’ai entendu dire que tu n’as marqué qu’un seul panier. Ça fait pas vraiment de toi le meilleur. Deviens titulaire de l’équipe et je sortirai carrément avec toi ! Promis ! »

*

Et peut-être que Furihata aurait continué d’essayer – continuer d’essayer d’être assez bien pour elle – sauf qu’elle avait parlé avec dédain du panier qu’il avait marqué pendant le match contre Rakuzan.

Parce qu’il était _fier_ de ce panier. Tous les efforts qu’il avait fournis ; l’entraînement infernal que Coach lui avait fait subir, les heures qu’il avait passées à essayer de tenir le rythme des Deuxièmes Années, le temps passé à encourager et à être assis sur le banc et à attendre patiemment sa chance ; sa pure détermination de ne pas abandonner, même quand il était évident qu’il ne ferait jamais le poids contre le pur talent naturel de Kagami Taiga ; tout ce qui allait avec ce _seul panier_ et c’était le moment de sa vie dont il était le plus fier.

Il s’était tenu sur le même terrain que les coéquipiers qu’il admirait et il avait affronté Akashi Seijuurou, l’homme qui le terrifiait plus que n’importe quoi sur cette terre (l’homme qui hantait _littéralement_ ses rêves ; le méchant des cauchemars de Furihata) et il avait marqué un panier.

Suzuno Chiho n’aurait pas pu briser plus douloureusement son cœur que quand elle avait parlé avec dédain de cet accomplissement.

C’était comme – c’était quoi alors, l’intérêt d’aller à une nouvelle école ? C’était quoi l’intérêt d’essayer si fort ?

Furihata Kouki n’allait jamais être exceptionnel. Il n’allait jamais être beau, il n’allait jamais être courageux. Il n’allait jamais être son frère.

Il n’allait jamais être aimé.

Furihata désespérait, et se demandait ce qu’il y avait chez lui qui faisait qu’il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Personne ne l’aimerait jamais ; il serait seul et passerait inaperçu toute sa vie.

*

Des mois après la débâcle de Suzuno Chiho et Furihata est fatigué d’avoir le cœur brisé. (Il se demande, tout le temps, pendant combien de temps on est censé rester avec le cœur brisé. Il se demande combien de fois on peut avoir le cœur brisé avant que ça arrête d’être douloureux et que ce devienne juste ordinaire. Il se demande si se demander le rapproche ne serait-ce qu’un peu de comprendre mieux les histoires de cœur.)

Il ne se sent plus blessé – tellement d’autres choses importantes se sont passées ces derniers mois que ses propres blessures ne semblent plus vraiment avoir de l’importance – et maintenant il essaye juste de trouver comment il peut être meilleur, la prochaine fois qu’il tombe amoureux. (Il espère en fait que ça n’arrivera pas avant longtemps. Il est vraiment fatigué de tomber amoureux. Mais il se connaît assez bien pour être certain que son prochain cœur brisé n’est pas si loin dans son futur proche.)

Il suppose que s’il veut comprendre ce qu’il fait mal, il devrait demander aux personnes les plus proches de lui. (Pas son frère, évidemment. Kyo n’a jamais de conseil utile, parce qu’avoir des gens qui tombent amoureux de lui n’a jamais été un problème.)

La première personne à qui il décide de demander est Kuroko, parce qu’il n’a jamais été embarrassé de parler d’amour avec Kuroko.

*

Même si Furihata se souviendra toujours d’avoir rencontré Kuroko par le club de basket, il n’a pas vraiment appris à connaître l’autre Première Année avant qu’ils ne commencent à travailler ensemble au Comité de la Bibliothèque. Furihata aime lire – mais ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il avoue à beaucoup de gens. Parce qu’il n’aime pas lire quoi que ce soit de trop déprimant ou douloureux ou des livres où les choses font trop peur et il aime les fins heureuses, ce qui ne lui laisse plus ou moins que les romans d’amour.

Kuroko lit tout, dans tous les genres, de toutes les périodes, et un jour mémorable Furihata avait demandé l’air de rien : « Kuroko, si tu étais une héroïne de Jane Austen, tu serais qui ? »

Et c’était la question qu’il n’aurait jamais pu demander à qui que ce soit d’autre, mais Kuroko y réfléchit pendant une demi-seconde et répondit : « Elinor Dashwood. »

Furihata avait éclaté de rire, parce que c’était tellement la réponse _parfaite_ et absolument vraie, et il était juste heureux d’avoir un ami à qui il pouvait poser cette question et obtenir une réponse sérieuse.

« Furihata-kun est comme Marianne, je pense. Elle est la plus tournée vers la romance, » avait dit Kuroko.

« Oh, non, pas du tout ! Elle est bien trop cool. Si je dois être quelqu’un, c’est Fanny Price. »

« C’est un choix curieux, » dit Kuroko. « _Mansfiel Park_ n’est pas un livre très romantique. »

« Non, mais c’est mon préféré, » dit Furihata. Et à partir de ce moment-là, ils devinrent des amis qui pouvaient parler de livre, et c’était presque aussi important que le basket qu’ils jouaient ensemble.

*

Parce qu’ils peuvent parler de livre, Furihata a l’impression qu’il peut poser des questions sur l’amour à Kuroko sans être trop embarrassé.

« Kuroko, est-ce que tu penses que je trouverai l’amour un jour ? »

Alors que Kuroko le regarde avec surprise, Furihata réalise que la question est sortie bien plus comme une pleurnicherie que ce qu’il avait prévu.

« Je veux dire, tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ? Pour trouver la romance. » Ça ne rend pas les choses moins pleurnichardes, donc il souffle et dit : « Laisse tomber. J’abandonne l’amour. »

« Furihata a l’air très désillusionné. Tu es bien trop jeune pour abandonner déjà l’amour. Ton histoire d’amour n’est pas encore arrivée. »

Furihata aime la manière presque silencieuse dont Kuroko parle, parce qu’il sonne toujours si sûr de lui quand il parle. Il veut croire Kuroko mais à la place il soupire juste. « Je peux pas m’empêcher de penser que peut-être certaines personnes n’ont pas leur propre histoire d’amour. J’ai l’impression – je suis genre le Personnage Secondaire, tu sais ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que tu veux dire, » dit Kuroko.

« Je vais jamais être le Personnage Principal d’aucune histoire. Pas même la mienne. J’ai l’impression que, genre, je vais toujours être le Personnage Secondaire, celui qui n’a pas sa propre histoire d’amour. » Plus Furihata y pense, plus il a l’impression que ça doit être vrai. Sa propre évaluation de son personnage le déprime.

« Tout le monde a une histoire, Furihata-kun, » dit Kuroko. « Nous ne pouvons juste pas savoir quel genre d’histoire ce sera. »

Ça ne fait pas se sentir mieux Furihata. Il est toujours plutôt certain que son histoire est vouée à être celle de quelqu’un d’autre. Celle de son frère, probablement. Ou peut-être même celle de Kuroko.

Parler à Kuroko ne l’aide pas. Il n’a toujours aucune idée de pourquoi l’amour le fuit tellement.

*

« C’est parce t’aimes les femmes détestables. »

Cette déclaration vicieuse de son goût en matière de femmes vient au déjeuner, après qu’il ait expliqué le désastre Suzuno Chiho, ses tentatives qui suivirent pour régler les problèmes de sa vie amoureuse, et ait demandé avec hésitation à son public : « Vous pensez que c’est quoi mon plus gros problème qui fait que les filles ne m’aiment pas ? »

Cette réponse brutale et immédiate était venue de Nanase Aya, et certaines choses ont besoin d’être expliquées sur elle pour expliquer pourquoi Furihata et ses deux amis la fixaient tous avec un émerveillement silencieux.

*

Ça semblait juste naturel que les amis les plus proches de Furihata soient Fukuda et Kawahara. Ils étaient dans la même classe, et ils étaient dans le même club, mais plus important, ils partageaient tous le Lien du Banc, et c’était un lien qu’ils prenaient tous très sérieusement.

Tout aussi naturellement, ces trois-là préféraient les Deuxièmes Années qui partageaient aussi le Lien du Banc. C’est à dire ; ils se sentaient le plus proche de Tsuchida, Koganei et Mitobe, à cause de leur temps passé ensemble à regarder de la touche.

Tsuchida Satoshi était le senpai préféré de Furihata. En fait, il était le senpai préféré des trois, parce qu’il était le plus gentil et qu’ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés sur le banc. Mais il était le senpai que Furihata _admirait_ le plus, ce qui semblait être un choix étrange, considérant à quel point les Deuxièmes Années titulaires étaient impressionnants.

Mais Tsuchida étaient celui qui apprit à Furihata la valeur du travail acharné. Tsuchida s’entraînait tout aussi fort que les titulaires et il ne s’était jamais plaint de sa place sur le banc, pas une fois. Furihata pensait que ça devait faire mal, de voir des Premières Années jouer dans les matchs sans jamais avoir sa chance, mais Tsuchida ne se plaignait jamais. Il encourageait ses coéquipiers jusqu’à ce que sa voix soit enrouée, il s’entraînait sans ciller, aidait à entraîner les Premières Années avec une patience infinie et n’avait jamais exprimé de mécontentement sur son sort.

(La meilleure façon, pense Furihata, de synthétiser le caractère de Tsuchida était son affection pour les chats. Parce que Tsuchida adorait caresser les chats, et que les chats finissaient toujours par lui mordre la main. Et il ne se mettait jamais en colère contre eux, il n’arrêtait pas non plus d’essayer de les caresser. C’était l’homme gentil qu’était Tsuchida Satoshi, et c’est _ce_ genre d’homme que Furihata veut être.)

Tsuchida n’était pas remarquable, ou impressionnant, et il ne ressortait pas parmi les Deuxièmes Années du Club de Basket de Seirin. Mais il n’abandonnait jamais, et Furihata pense, s’il pouvait être à moitié aussi cool que Tsuchida-senpai, il serait satisfait de ses années-lycée.

En plus, Tsuchida avait une copine. Ça le rendait d’une certaine manière automatiquement la personne la plus incroyable dans l’esprit de Furihata, même s’il n’avait rien d’autre d’impressionnant à propos de lui.

Ce qui nous ramène à Nanase Aya.

*

Aya était la jeune femme la plus gentille, la plus douce, avec la voix la plus calme et l’attitude la plus maternelle qu’on puisse rencontrer. Jusqu’à ce que vous insultiez quelqu’un à qui elle tenait, et là elle se transformait en une démone vicieuse qui vous trancherez la gorge dans votre sommeil. Elle avait ‘adopté’ les trois Premières Années remplaçants du Club de Basket de Seirin comme les précieux kouhais dont elle devait Prendre Soin et en retour, les trois en étaient venus à la voir comme le leader d’un gang de délinquants et à l’appeler affectueusement ‘Ane-san’.

(« Si tu montes _vraiment_ un gang un jour, Ane-san, on sera les premiers à te suivre jusqu’au bout de la terre, » lui avait dit Kawahara.

« S’il-vous-plaît, arrêtez de lui dire des trucs comme ça, » avait dit faiblement Tsuchida. « Ça commence à lui donner des idées. »)

Donc quand elle déclara « C’est parce que tu aimes les femmes détestables» ce n’était pas surprenant de la fille d’ordinaire si calme, et les trois Premières Années buvaient ses paroles comme si elles étaient celles de Dieu.

« Tu veux dire quoi, Ane-san ? » demande Fukuda.

« Écoute bien, Furi-kun – et le reste d’entre vous aussi, » (les trois garçons se redressèrent et écoutèrent attentivement), « On ne sort pas avec quelqu’un parce qu’il est devenu le meilleur à quelque chose, on sort avec quelqu’un parce qu’on pense _déjà _qu’il est le meilleur. »

« Mais, mais c’est_ naturel_ que les gens aiment les gens qui sont déjà les meilleurs, » proteste Furihata. « C’est normal d’essayer d’être incroyable pour la personne que tu aimes. »

Aya lui donne une pichenette sur le front, sa méthode de punition préférée pour quand elle pense qu’ils sont particulièrement stupides. « Tu comprends toujours pas. Il y n’a personne de plus incroyable à mes yeux que mon petit-ami, _personne_. S’il était titulaire, remplaçant, membre du Club Rentrons Chez Nous, ça ne ferait aucune différence pour moi. Je penserais quand même qu’il est incroyable. Tu dois trouver quelqu’un qui pense que tu es la personne la plus incroyable au monde, juste comme tu es. »

Et Aya était venue à chaque match de basket de Seirin pour les soutenir, malgré le fait que Tsuchida ne joue pas, donc elle n’exagérait clairement pas.

« Mais c’est impossible ! » s’exclame Furihata. Aya lui redonne une pichenette sur le front.

« T’es un mec bien, Furi-kun. N’importe qui aurait de la _chance_ de t’avoir. Donc plus de déprime sur une fille qui est trop bête pour voir à quel point tu es incroyable, pigé ? »

« Oui, Ane-san ! » dit Furihata, parce qu’il obéirait vraiment à n’importe quel ordre qu’elle pourrait lui donner.

(C’est probablement une bonne chose qu’elle ne monte pas de gang de délinquants, parce que Furihata serait totalement l’un de ses subalternes, et sa mère serait triste qu’il soit devenu un criminel.)

*

« Quand même, c’est déjà incroyable que tu lui aies demandé de sortir avec toi, » lui dit Kawahara après l’entraînement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Furihata.

« Je veux dire que t’es tellement lâche dans toutes les autres choses que tu fais, » dit Kawahara. « J’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée que _toi_ t’as les couilles de parler à une fille, sans parler de lui demander de sortir avec toi. »

« Mais ça fait pas peur, » proteste Furihata.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » glapit Fukuda. « J’aurais _jamais_ pu demander à une fille de sortir avec moi, jamais jamais. Je vais sûrement mourir puceau. »

« Si tu te fais rejeter assez de fois, ça arrête d’être aussi terrifiant, » dit Furihata d’un air abattu. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de filles qui l’ont rejeté. (Il y en a qui l’ont rejeté avant même qu’il puisse leur demander de sortir avec lui. C’est en fait ridicule combien de fois c’était arrivé.)

« Eh bah, souris, mon pote ! Tu es destiné à avoir une copine avant nous juste parce que tu essayes vraiment ! » dit Fukuda.

Furihata trouve vraiment ça rassurant, d’une certaine manière. « Les gars... »

« Cela dit, on perd tous comparés à Kagami et Kuroko, » continue Fukuda.

« Ça compte ? Je pense pas que ça compte, » dit Kawahara.

« Ils vivent ensemble. Ils ont plus d’action tous les jours que ce que je peux espérer avoir dans toute ma vie lycéenne. Ça compte absolument, » dit Fukuda.

Furihata soupire. Le rappel du bonheur conjugal de ses coéquipiers ne fait que le déprimer encore plus.

*

Ça a pris à toute l’équipe de Seirin un temps embarrassamment long pour réaliser que Kagami et Kuroko sortaient vraiment ensemble.

Le truc, c’est qu’ils ne changèrent pas comment ils se comportaient avec l’autre, parce qu’ils s’étaient toujours comportés un peu comme un couple. Ils mangeaient presque tous leurs repas ensemble, partageaient leurs bouteilles d’eau sans sourcilier, se portaient l’un l’autre après les matchs à tour de rôle, faisaient tous leurs étirements ensemble, et étaient à peu près _tout le temps_ ensemble. Furihata, comme le reste de Seirin, avait seulement considéré ça comme une amitié très proche, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour pendant l’entraînement Kuroko donne une serviette à Kagami et que Kagami l’embrasse sur la joue et dise : « Merci. »

Seirin se figea collectivement sur place, bouche-bée.

« Whoah, attention Kagami, » avait rit Izuki. « Tu laisses tes habitudes américaines ressortir. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Kagami.

« On embrasse que les gens qu’on aime au Japon, crétin, » hurle Hyuuga.

« Bah... ouais ? »dit Kagami, fronçant les sourcils.

Face au silence qui suivit, Kuroko expliqua avec douceur : « Kagami-kun et moi sortons ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant. Vous ne l’aviez pas réalisé ? »

« _Quoi ?! _»

« C’était pas évident ?! » glapit Kagami.

« Carrément pas ! » répondit Hyuuga en hurlant. « Vous avez _toujours_ été collants ! C‘est arrivé quand ? »

« Hm. Après la Diète Spéciale, je suppose ? » Kuroko regarda Kagami pour avoir confirmation.

« Euh. Ouais. Dans ces eaux-là, » confirma Kagami.

Tout le monde était bouche-bée, parce que _c’était_ des mois auparavant.

« C’est un problème ? » se hérissa Kagami, d’un ton qui disait clairement _Je vais me battre si c’est un problème._

« Crétin ! Bien sûr que non ! » hurla Hyuuga.

« Sauf pour le fait que vous êtes coéquipiers, » dit Riko, fronçant les sourcils. « Ça pourrait bouleverser la dynamique de l’équipe. »

« Ça a rien fait jusqu’à maintenant, » remarque Kagami, montrant un rare éclat de logique.

« Je veux dire si vous rompez, » clarifie Riko. « Je suis pas en train d’essayer de dicter votre conduite, mais vous _êtes_ une importante combinaison pour cette équipe. Si vous rompez, ça aura des conséquences pour tout le monde. Désolée, j’avais tout ce speech de prêt sur la dynamique de l’équipe et comment être en couple pourrait la déranger, si on avait eu une manager. Puisque je suis la seule fille du club, j’ai pensé que ça serait pas un problème, vu je prévois pas de sortir avec quelqu’un de l’équipe– »

« Attends, quoi ? » dit Hyuuga.

« – Mais, euh. J’aurais dû le voir venir. » Riko était tellement en détresse qu’elle ne vit pas la dévastation totale que leur Capitaine était en train de ressentir.

« Si c’est là ta seule inquiétude, Coach, ça ne sera pas un problème. Kagami-kun et moi ne romprons pas, » dit poliment Kuroko.

A ce stade, la conversation était en train de devenir un peu trop embarrassante à regarder, parce que maintenant qu’ils étaient tous au courant, l’auradoucereuse autour de l’ombre et de la lumière de Seirin était si forte que c’était presque du voyeurisme de les regarder.

« Oh, eh bien, évidemment qu’on n’_espère_ pas que ça arrive, » se dépêcha de dire Riko. « Mais on sait jamais– »

« Kuroko et moi, on va se marier après le lycée, » interrompit Kagami en haussant les épaules, comme si c’était pas toute une histoire. « On en a déjà parlé. »

Toute l’équipe de Seirin émit un bruit étranglé alors que leurs mâchoires tombèrent et qu’ils perdirent leurs mots.

« En Amérique, après nos dix-huit ans, » dit aimablement Kuroko. « C’est légal là-bas, et aucun d’entre nous n’aura à changer de nom de famille si nous le faisons là-bas. »

« OK, maintenant j’ai plein de nouvelles inquiétudes, » dit faiblement Riko.

« Statistiquement, les mariages après le lycée ne durent pas, » dit Izuki. « Vous devriez pas vous précipiter. »

« En quoi c’est se précipiter ? C’est dans deux ans, » dit Kagami.

« Très bien, j’ai pas le temps de me disputer avec vous sur les dangers de se marier trop jeunes, » dit Riko, résignée. « Mais si quelqu’un d’autre prévoit de sortir avec quelqu’un dans l’équipe, vous feriez mieux de me le dire _maintenant_, compris ? »

Koganei et Mitobe eurent l’air légèrement offensé quand elle se tourna vers eux. Izuki tapota l’épaule de Hyuuga et lui dit de tenir le coup.

Puis ils retournèrent tous à l’entraînement.

*

Kawahara avait eu besoin de s’habituer à l’idée que ses équipiers sortent ensemble.

« C’est pas que ça me _dérange_, c’est juste _chelou_, OK ? » dit-il sur la défensive.

« Pourquoi, parce que c’est deux mecs ? » demanda Fukuda.

« Bah. Ouais, je suppose. Je veux dire, c’est nos _co__équipiers._ Et maintenant ils _sortent ensemble_. C’est juste – _chelou_. »

« Plus _chelou_ que le fait que Kuroko soit un mutant avec des super-pouvoirs ? » demanda Fukuda.

Kawahara fronça les narines. « Eh bah, non. Je pense pas. »

« Ils ont tellement de chance, » soupira Furihata.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

« Furi, t’es pas _jaloux ? _» demande Kawahara.

« Pas _toi _? Ils prévoient de se marier ! Je veux quelqu’un comme ça ! Je veux être en couple. C’est si injuste ! »

Fukuda et Kawahara y réfléchirent avant d’acquiescer, puisqu’ils étaient tous d’accord que c’était injuste d’être en couple au lycée.

Kuroko et Kagami étaient titulaires _et_ en couple. Furihata avait l’impression que le monde était juste comme ça : certaines personnes avaient toute la chance.

*

Furihata le croit toujours, surtout après le désastre de Chiho. Après la Winter Cup, beaucoup de filles se sont intéressées à Kagami (et avec le recul, c’était maintenant logique que Kagami ait eu l’air complètement inconscient d’à quel point les filles voulaient sortir avec lui), mais en général, le statut de Champions Nationaux n’avait pas fait grand-chose pour assurer à _qui que ce soit _dans l’équipe une vie romantique.

« Souris, Furi ! Il y a toujours le basket ! » dit Fukuda.

Furihata soupire. « C’est vrai. Il y a toujours le basket. »


	3. Chapitre 3

_Il se souvenait toujours du jour où leur monde s’était étendu. Ils étaient âgés de cinq ans, et les scientifiques dirent : « Il est temps que vous rencontriez le reste de votre Génération. »_

_Les scientifiques ne leur parlaient jamais comme s’ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Leur compréhension était bien plus haute que celle d’enfants ‘normaux’._

_Jusqu’à ce moment, ils n’avaient pas connaissance des autres couleurs de Projets, et les scientifiques expliquèrent à tour de rôle la situation._

_« Vous êtes quatorze. Vous êtes la Génération ‘Miracle’. »_

_« Miracle est spéciale – nous n’avons pas eu de Génération complète depuis un moment, mais les quatorze Projets ont tous produit des sujets viables. »_

_« Le reste d’entre eux ne sont pas comme vous, » leur dit leur créateur. « Vous êtes spéciaux, tous les deux. Vous êtes des dieux qui foulent cette terre. Vous dirigerez votre Génération. Vous devez toujours montrer l’exemple. Vous les dirigerez, et vous les contrôlerez. A partir de ce jour, ils sont sous vos ordres. »_

_*_

_Quand les Projets furent mis dans une pièce, ils furent tous présentés les uns aux autres._

_989 fut le premier à protester. « C’est trop de numéros. Je vais pas me souvenir de tous ça, c’est chiant. »_

_626 dit : « Je me souviens de tous, » d’un ton suffisant._

_« Ce n’est pas si difficile, à quel point es-tu stupide ? » dit 7283 avec dédain._

_« Je peux pas me souvenir de tout ça ! » protesta 394. « Comment je pourrais me souvenir de tout ça ? Redites-moi vos numéros. »_

_C’était une dissension. Ils étaient censés être une Génération, un groupe cohésif. Et c’était à eux deux de les diriger._

_« Ce n’est pas si difficile de se souvenir, et je suis certain que ça deviendra plus facile avec le temps pour nous tous, » avait-il dit. « Mais _c’est_ difficile de prononcer tous ces nombres. Pour notre convenance, nous devrions nous adresser les uns aux autres par notre couleur de Projet. »_

_« Je peux me souvenir de ça ! » dit joyeusement 394, maintenant Orange._

_« Débile ! Bien sûr que tu peux, t’as qu’à regarder nos cheveux, » dit Blue._

_Et c’est ainsi que ‘ils’_ _devinrent Red et Gold._

*

Akashi essaye de dormir dans le train jusqu’à Tokyo, mais l’équipe de Rakuzan est trop bruyante.

Ça avait été ridiculement facile d’arranger le match amical. Shirogane voulait jouer contre l’équipe qui les avait battus et la coach de Seirin était toujours heureuse de faire entraîner ses garçons contre des équipes fortes. Avec seulement quelques suggestions silencieuses, l’affaire avait été arrangée sans qu’Akashi n’ait besoin de trop s’impliquer.

Parce qu’il ne peut pas dormir, il passe le temps à penser à comment approcher Furihata sans l’effrayer.

« Fais juste ce que Hayama a suggéré, » lui dit Mayuzumi. « Vous jouez tous les deux à la même position. Utilise ça comme ouverture et parle-lui de basket. »

Mayuzumi, en tant que Troisième Année et déjà retraité du club, ne vient pas. Akashi est un peu désolé par ça, parce que Mayuzumi est la personne la moins menaçante de l’équipe de Rakuzan, et qu’il aurait fait un bon médiateur.

« Les mecs ! Je suis impatient ! Je sens que c’est ce soir que ça se passe ! » dit Hayama du siège devant Akashi. « Puisqu’on passe la nuit à Tokyo, je vais carrément passer à l’action ! »

« Avec ton powerpoint ? » se moque Nebuya.

« Je vais juste lui parler de bisexualité ! Vous savez, tâter le terrain, pour que je puisse le tâter lui. »

« Classe, » dit Nebuya.

« Hey, Akashi, t’as trouvé comment tu vas l’approcher ? » Hayama se tord dans son siège pour le regarder.

« Non, » répond Akashi.

« Hey, Sei-chan, t’as _vraiment_ essayé de poignarder Kagami avec une paire de ciseaux ? » demande Reo, assise à côté de lui.

« J’étais certain qu’il esquiverait, » se défend Akashi.

« Quand même. C’est difficile à faire oublier, » réfléchit Nebuya.

« Peut-être qu’on peut te faire tenir un truc qui adoucirait ton expression ! Comme un chaton ! » dit Hayama.

« Où on va trouver un chaton ? » demande Reo.

« Oh ouais, pas faux. Peut-être une peluche ? »

Akashi a une vision de lui-même portant une large peluche, comme Midorima avec l’un de ses lucky items, et dit : « Absolument pas. »

« Eh bah, je serai ton entremetteur, Capitaine ! » explose Nebuya, et Akashi cille. Le bus tout entier l’a sûrement entendu.

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je trouverai ma propre approche. » Il a abandonné l’idée d’essayer de les convaincre que ce n’est pas un intérêt romantique. Ça le met déjà mal à l’aise qu’autant de personnes connaissent son intérêt pour Furihata. Akashi pourrait encore avoir à éliminer le Première Année de Seirin, et il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit le soupçonne si Furihata devait disparaître soudainement.

Le bus se gare devant Seirin.

*

Rakuzan gagne tous les matchs, naturellement, même si pas avec une aussi grande marge qu’espéré. Kiyoshi Teppei est toujours en train de récupérer en Amérique, et le Roi Sans Couronne n’est pas un joueur qui peut être remplacé facilement.

De plus, Akashi pense que Seirin est le genre d’équipe qui s’unit au combat, et Akashi finit par être de nouveau apparié à Furihata. C’est suffisant pour lui donner l’ouverture qu’il avait espérée, donc après l’entraînement il approche l’autre garçon avec (ce qu’il espère être) un sourire amical. « Furihata-kun, exact ? »

« O-oui ! » bégaie Furihata, déjà terrifié à son approche.

« Bon match. Tu as un réel potentiel en tant que Meneur. J’espère rejouer contre toi bientôt. »

« V-vraiment ? » dit Furihata, toujours tremblant visiblement de peur, mais clairement flatté.

(La flatterie, avait appris Akashi grâce à Kise, est la clef pour approcher une cible. Les Yellows Six avaient eu besoin d’apprendre les schémas comportementaux pour faire baisser leur garde aux gens. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’Akashi aurait pensé avoir jamais _besoin _d’acquérir, mais face à un adversaire qu’il ne peut pas commander, des mesures extrêmes doivent être prises.)

Akashi vérifie que personne ne regarde et brille en rouge, activant son pouvoir. « Nous devrions échanger nos adresses mails, pour se parler plus. » Il se concentre et met autant de force que possible dans cet ordre.

« Oh ! Euh. Oui ? Bien sûr ? Euh. Alors. Je vais euh. Chercher mon portable. Désolé, c’est dans mon sac. Là-bas. » Et Furihata détale, supposément pour chercher son portable, mais en ayant l’air d’un mec qui s’enfuit face à la mort.

Akashi fronce les sourcils alors qu’il relâche ses pouvoirs. Ça fait _trois_ fois…

« Akashi-kun. »

Akashi se raidit et se retourne. Kuroko est là, le _fixant_ avec autant d’accusation qu’un homme inexpressif peut montrer en un regard.

Akashi jure intérieurement. Pour qu’il n’ait pas remarqué Kuroko debout derrière lui, il fallait que Kuroko ait également activé sa capacité. Ce qui signifie que depuis le début, Kuroko l’a surveillé, se méfiant de ses intentions.

C’était vraiment plus qu’agaçant.

*

_Gold fut le premier à les compter et à remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas._

_« Il nous manque quelqu’un, » dit Gold. « Nous sommes censés être quatorze. »_

_Red le remarqua parce que Gold l’avait remarqué._

_« Donc il manque quelqu’un, » dit Blue en haussant les épaules. « C’est pas grave. »_

_Mais _c’était_ grave. Pour Red et Gold, c’était grave, parce qu’ils étaient censés diriger. Les autres Projets étaient sous leurs ordres, et ça n’aillait pas qu’il en manque un._

_« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda le Projet Orange. « On _est_ quatorze. »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas quatorze, » corrigea Red, ne pensant déjà pas du bien de l’intelligence d’Orange. Tous les Projets n’étaient pas créés égaux._

_« Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, » compta Orange, montrant du doigt en même temps, et finissant en se pointant lui-même._

_Red compta à nouveau, juste pour s’assurer qu’il avait raison._

_« Wow, t’es un abruti, » rit Gray. « J’arrive pas à croire que tu sais pas compter. »_

_« Je sais compter ! » dit Orange, outré._

_« Tu as montré l’air quand tu as dix ‘six’, » l’informa Pink. Red fut impressionné par ses talents d’observatrion et en prit note._

_« Non, c’est pas vrai ! Je l’ai montré, lui ! » Orange agita son doigt vers un coin vide._

_Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le coin avant de se retourner vers Orange._

_« Donc… t’es juste fou, alors, » dit Brown._

_« Vous pouvez pas le voir ? » dit Orange, pointant toujours du doigt. « Il est_ juste_ là. »_

_Et Red regarda à nouveau. Il ne voyait toujours rien._

_« Hey, dis quelque chose ! » dit Orange, sautillant jusqu’au coin vide. « Viens avec nous ! On va pas te faire de mal. »_

_Red jugea ça peu important. Orange était clairement un Projet raté, et ce qu’il avait à dire n’était pas important._

_*_

« Quel est ton intérêt envers Furihata-kun ? » demande Kuroko.

Akashi sourit plaisamment. « Je n’ai pas d’intérêt particulier. »

« C’est la seconde fois que tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur lui sans que ce ne soit nécessaire, Akashi-kun. Tu n’as jamais été le genre de personne qui abuse avec insouciance de sa capacité, donc s’il-te-plaît n’essaie pas de me convaincre que ceci n’est pas inhabituel. »

Akashi a un ‘tch’ mental alors qu’il pense à quel point la vie serait plus facile s’il pouvait donner des Ordres à Kuroko. « As-tu jamais utilisé ta capacité sur Furihata-kun ? »

Kuroko n’a pas l’air visiblement surpris par la question d’Akashi, mais sa pause indique qu’il a été pris de cours à sa manière à lui. « Je ne me souviens pas d’avoir jamais eu besoin d’altérer les souvenirs de Furihata-kun. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

Il est trop tard pour reculer, donc il ferait bien de tout expliquer. « Je suspecte que Furihata-kun soit immunisé contre mes capacités, et je voudrais savoir si cette immunité s’étend à d’autres. »

Il a surpris Kuroko avec cette information. Il connaît l’autre garçon depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir le voir. « Akashi-kun doit se tromper. »

« _C’est_ ce que j’essayais de vérifier, avant que tu ne m’interrompes, » dit sèchement Akashi.

« Furihata-kun est sensible à mon Latent Overflow, à l’inverse de Takao-kun. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu’il possède une véritable immunité. »

« Nous avons une chance de le découvrir, » défie Akashi, alors que Furihata revient avec son portable, ayant l’air d’un Chihuahua avec sa queue entre les jambes.

« Euh, j’ai ramené mon – oh, Kuroko ! » son soulagement en voyant son coéquipier est palpable.

Kuroko brille en noir. Parce qu’il ne dirige pas son pouvoir contre Akashi, Akashi regarde avec intensité.

« Euuuuh, » Furihata les regarde à tour de rôle. « Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls ? »

Un sentiment de malaise se propage dans le ventre d’Akashi.

Kuroko arrête de briller. « Oui, s’il-te-plaît Furihata-kun, je m’en excuse mais il y a certaines choses dont Akashi-kun et moi devons parler en privé. »

« Pas de problème ! Je veux dire, carrément ! Je vais partir ! Amusez-vous bien ! » Et Furihata s’enfuit.

Akashi se retourne contre Kuroko. « Tu sais ce que ça signifie. »

« Absolument pas, » dit Kuroko avec force.

« Kuroko, il a une _immunité totale_, » dit Akashi, sa voix un murmure dangereux.

« Nous avons déjà rencontré des humains possédant une immunité, » dit Kuroko.

« Non, nous n’en avons pas rencontré, » dit Akashi. Et il _sait_ que Kuroko sait ça, mais il l’explique quand même point par point. « La capacité de Kasamatsu Yukio à remarquer Kise dans toutes ses Copies n’est pas une immunité, et il n’a jamais montré aucune aptitude autre que celle-ci. Et Takao-kun est peut-être capable de voir à travers ton Latent Overflow, mais il n’est pas immunisé contre ta capacité quand tu l’utilises vraiment sur lui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kuroko a l’air de vouloir nier avoir jamais essayé mais il dit juste avec résignation : « Non, il ne l’est pas. » Kuroko a utilisé son pouvoir sur tous les petits-amis humains quand ils ont affronté la Génération Jabberwocky. Il avait été obligé de le faire ; autrement Nash Gold Jr. aurait pu lire leurs pensées et connaître leur plan.

« Alors nous _devons _enquêter plus amplement. Il y a une chance qu’il ait certaines connexions, et si c’est le cas– »

« Il n’en a pas, » interrompt Kuroko.

« Tu ne le _sais_ pas, » dit Akashi.

« Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun est mon ami. Je ne te laisserai pas te mêler de sa vie. »

« Il est une menace, » rugit Akashi.

« Il n’en est pas une, » dit Kuroko, avec tout autant de force. Il sait ce qu’Akashi pense. Il sait quels extrêmes Akashi est prêt à prendre.

Akashi ne laissera pas la sentimentalité de Kuroko menacer leur sécurité.

Il brille en rouge et avant qu’il puisse même ouvrir la bouche Kuroko s’illumine de noir–

–et quand Akashi se rappelle de l’existence de Kuroko, il a déjà désactivé son pouvoir.

Il fusille son ami du regard. « Je déteste vraiment quand tu fais ça. »

« Et je déteste quand tu essayes de me donner des Ordres, » répond Kuroko.

Et Akashi se renfrogne. Parce qu’il _ne peut pas_ Ordonner Kuroko ; il n’a pas été capable d’Ordonner efficacement Kuroko de faire quoi que ce soit depuis des années.

Comme tous les Miracles, Akashi brille quand il utilise son pouvoir. Donc dès qu’il commence à briller, tout ce que Kuroko a à faire est de s’assurer d’utiliser _sa_ capacité pour faire oublier à Akashi son existence avant qu’il ne puisse délivrer sa directive.

C’est très frustrant.

Ça l’a toujours été.

*

_Il avait fallu à Red six mois avant qu’il puisse se souvenir avec succès de l’existence de Black._

_Arrivé là, tout le monde avait simplement accepté le fait qu’Orange ait un ami imaginaire (il n’était pas certain d’où ils avaient entendu parler du concept ; de l’un des scientifiques, sans aucun doute.)_

_Blue fut le premier après Orange à se souvenir de Black, et il fut le premier à suggérer que le talent de Black pourrait se prouver utile._

_Gold était contre, au début. « Il est abyssale au combat. Il est pire qu’Orange. »_

_« Geuh, pourquoi je dois apprendre à me battre sur le sol, de toute façon ? » se plaignit Orange._

_« Je n’ai pas été conçu pour le combat, » dit Black._

_Et il ne l’était clairement pas. Mais ceci dit, Red et Gold n’étaient pas non plus conçus pour le combat._

_« Non, tu as été conçu pour la furtivité, » dit Red. « Très bien. Lors de notre prochaine mission, vas-y avant nous et tue les agents de sécurité et ensuite– »_

_« Je ne ferai pas ça. »_

_Red s’arrêta. Il n’était pas en train de donner un Ordre, mais il avait l’habitude que sa Génération lui obéisse. Son Latent Overflow assurait que les gens lui obéissent même quand il n’utilisait pas ses pouvoirs. « Qu’as-tu dit ? »_

_Black n’exprimait pas ses émotions (il ne pouvait pas, les bracelets autour de ses poignets s’assuraient qu’il ne puisse pas les exprimer) mais il avait un air très insolant que ni Gold ni Red n’apprécièrent._

_« Je ne tuerai pas. Je ne souhaite pas le faire. »_

_« Tu ne _souhaites_ pas ? » répéta Red. Parce que c’était quelque chose à __laquelle__ il n’avait jamais été confronté auparavant. Qu’est-ce que les _souhaits_ avaient à voir avec quoi que ce soit ?_

_« Tu tuerais juste des humains, » cajola Yellow. « C’est pas comme s’ils étaient importants. »_

_« Ils sont importants, » Black baissa les yeux._

_« Tu seras envoyé dans la Chambre 101 pour ça, » dit Gold._

_Tout le monde autour d’eux trésailla collectivement, parce que _personne_ ne voulait être envoyé là-bas – ce n’était pas une menace à faire à la légère._

_« Alors envoie-moi à la Chambre 101, » dit Black._

_Et ceci outra Gold, mais Red trouva ça fascinant. Clairement, Black disait la vérité – il s’en _fichait_ d’être renvoyé dans cette chambre, et Red pensa que c’était quelque chose qui valait la peine d’être étudiée._

_Blue sembla également impressionné. « Il n’a pas besoin de les tuer ; il peut juste les assommer, pas vrai ? On fait tout le plus gros, de toute façon. »_

_« Il ne peut pas choisir à quels ordres il veut obéir, » dit Gold froidement._

_« Nous avons tous des talents différents, » dit Red. « Orange assure un support aérien, Pink assure les plans et les informations, et White est ici pour quand nous avons besoin de soins. Je crois que la véritable valeur de Black sera dans son soutien. »_

_Et ça sembla apaiser Gold dans une certaine mesure, mais Red savait qu’il ne pourrait pas toujours couvrir Black._

_« Tu finiras par devoir tuer, » l’informa Red quand ils furent seuls. « Si tu ne peux pas prouver ta valeur, les scientifiques te mettrons aux ordures. »_

_Et Black n’avait rien dit, ce que, sur le moment, Red avait pris pour de l’obéissance._

_*_

Akashi connaît Kuroko dans beaucoup de domaines, mais _l’obéissance_ n’a jamais été l’un de ses domaines. Kuroko est à la fois le plus faible et le plus fort d’entre eux ; et si les événements avec Jabberwocky avaient prouvé quoi que ce soit, c’était que Kuroko était bien plus puissant que ce qu’il laissait tout le monde penser.

Akashi n’était en fait pas certain de qui gagnerait dans un combat entre eux deux. Neuf fois sur dix, Akashi gagnerait sans transpirer une seule goutte. Mais Kuroko, comme Seirin, avait l’habitude de gagner quand ça comptait.

Et Akashi n’était pas disposé à se battre avec Kuroko sur ce sujet, pas pour l’instant. « Au moins laisse-moi explorer plus amplement son immunité. Nous devrions tester les limites de ses capacités. »

« Non, nous ne devrions pas, » répond Kuroko.

« _Kuroko– _»

« Il est mon ami, Akashi-kun. Et il est mon très précieux camarade. Je ne te laisserai pas le tester comme si nous étions de retour à Teiko. »

Akashi plisse les paupières. Il n’apprécie pas la comparaison.

« En tout cas, je suis confiant qu’il n’est qu’un humain ordinaire, sans connexion avec Teiko. Si Furihata-kun possède une immunité naturelle à nos pouvoirs, il n’y a aucune raison que ça ait un jour de l’importance. Je ne crois pas qu’il soit conscient d’une telle capacité. »

« Sauf si je l’informe qu’il a ce pouvoir, tu veux dire ? »

Kuroko hoche la tête une fois et Akashi voit à contre-cœur la logique derrière ça. _Si_ Furihata-kun (et c’est toujours un assez gros ‘si’ dans l’esprit d’Akashi) est inconscient de son immunité, alors rien de bien ne pourrait découler de _l’informer_ qu’il possède un tel talent. Tant qu’il est inconscient de sa propre immunité, ce serait comme s’il n’en avait pas.

« Je ne suis pas aussi disposé que toi à écarter déjà une connexion avec Teiko, » dit Akashi à Kuroko, puisque _c’est_ là où ils sont en désaccord.

« Alors Akashi-kun devra me faire confiance là-dessus, » répond Kuroko.

Et une fois encore, c’était la chose la plus frustrante chez Kuroko. Il avait une telle foi aveugle et en même temps il possédait un esprit rusé. En fin de compte, Kuroko planifiait et manipulait plus qu’Akashi, mais il le faisait en maintenant sa position sur la bonté inhérente de l’humanité.

C’était rageant.

(Et n’avait-il pas raison, après tout ? Les humains étaient plus gentils que ce qu’Akashi pensait. Il y avait des humains qui acceptaient les Miracles et qui les aimaient. Akashi n’aimait pas ça, mais il ne pouvait plus le nier.)

« Je te fais confiance, » dit Akashi. « Mais je ne peux toujours pas faire confiance aux humains là-dessus. »

« Akashi-kun– »

« Je sais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Après la Diète Spéciale, et vraiment, après les efforts que les amants humains ont faits pour nous aider, je ne nierai pas qu’il y a de la bonté là-dedans. Mais Kuroko, tu oublies que la grande majorité des humains était prête à se retourner contre nous, à cause de quelques remarques faites par Nash. Avant l’intervention d’Orange, nous étions en train de perdre la bataille. »

« Mais– »

« Tu as foi en leur bonté, très bien. Mais n’oublie jamais leur capacité à faire le mal. »

Cela fait taire Kuroko. Kuroko fixe à travers les portes du gymnase, où leurs équipes respectives les ont déjà laissés derrière. Même s’il n’y a pas de signe extérieur, Akashi a l’impression que Kuroko pense à Kagami, et à l’amour qu’il a trouvé avec lui, et non aux horreurs de Teiko.

« Mais nous ne parlons pas de n’importe quel humain, » dit Kuroko. « Nous parlons de Furihata Kouki, mon ami. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Akashi-kun est si insistant qu’il puisse être une menace. »

« Parce que le King Rainbow est toujours en vie, » dit Akashi sans tact.

Kuroko retourne son regard sur Akashi, sa surprise rendue évidente par son silence.

« Pas juste le King Rainbow. La Génération Jabberwocky, Gray, 7284, même Orange – il y a clairement plus de survivants de Teiko que nous le pensions. Et le King Rainbow a indiqué qu’il y avait _d’autres_ établissements comme Teiko. Nous pouvons être pardonnés d’avoir pensé être seuls autrefois. Mais ce serait la plus grande des folies de présupposer que nous sommes tout ce qu’il reste de Teiko maintenant. »

Kuroko reste très immobile pendant l’explication d’Akashi. Et Akashi ressent une certaine satisfaction victorieuse quand il devient clair que Kuroko n’avait_ pas_ réfléchi à ces implications.

« Je comprends, » dit doucement Kuroko. « Et pour ce que ça vaut, je _vais_ t’aider autant que je le puisse, dans l’éventualité où tu découvrirais une menace pour notre existence. Akashi-kun n’a pas besoin de nous protéger tout seul. Et si cela aidera, tu pourras _parler_ à Furihata-kun, tant que tu ne fais rien de plus que ça. »

« Oh ? » dit Akashi, légèrement irrité par la manière dont Kuroko impose ses termes.

« Je crois que parler à Furihata-kun sera suffisant pour convaincre Akashi-kun qu’il n’est pas une des menaces dont tu as peur qu’elles se dressent contre nous. »

« Et si je décide qu’il _est_ l’une de ces menaces ? »

« Alors tu nous le diras à tous. Nous devons faire face aux dangers ensemble, en tant que Génération. »

Ils avaient fait cette promesse, après s’être échappés de Teiko et s’être retrouvés à la base de la FSDJ. Et ils avaient renouvelé cette promesse avant de se séparer pour aller à des lycées différents. Akashi se demande si Kuroko inclut Orange, Hinata Shouyou, dans cette promesse. Ou s’il inclut tous les petits-amis humains.

« Accordé, » dit Akashi. « Mais je lui parlerai _seul_. Si tu es là, je ne peux pas être certain que tu n’effaceras pas la conversation si _tu_ le crois nécessaire. »

Et Kuroko sait que ce manque de confiance est mérité, donc il accepte à contre-cœur les termes d’Akashi et lui donne le numéro de portable de Furihata.


	4. Chapitre 4

Furihata regarde son téléphone pour la vingtième fois pour s’assurer que ça dit toujours ce qu’il pense que ça dit. Il doit l’admettre, il espère vraiment que le message va soudainement changer.

_Salutations. C’est Akashi Seijuurou. J’ai reçu ton numéro de téléphone par Kuroko. Voudrais-tu que nous nous voyions aujourd’hui à 15H pour parler de basket-ball ?_

Oui. Ça dit toujours ce dont il se souvenait.

Furihata pense qu’il n’a jamais reçu de message plus menaçant et plus déroutant de toute sa vie.

*

Le truc, c’est que Furihata n’a jamais été le genre de personnes qui trouvaient les Miracles intéressants. En fait, depuis à peu près le premier jour, il trouvait l’existence des Miracles franchement terrifiante.

Les rencontrer, dans l’ensemble, n’avait jamais réussi à lui faire oublier sa terreur initiale.

*

Furihata n’avait jamais été vraiment passionné par la science-fiction ou par la fantaisie. Il avait toujours trouvé que le monde était assez intéressant et complexe et effrayant sans y ajouter les éléments de l’horreur. Il ne peut pas supporter les films d’horreur – même les parodies de films d’horreur sont trop pour lui. Il a un seuil de tolérance incroyablement bas pour ces choses-là, et est connu pour avoir des cauchemars à cause de pubs.

Donc à l’inverse de tous les autres enfants de son âge, quand les Miracles se sont échappés de Teiko, Furihata a eu des crises d’hystérie et a refusé de sortir de sa chambre pendant des jours. (C’est son frère qui avait fini par le tirer hors de sa chambre. Kyo avait promis de rester avec lui, et c’est justement ce qu’il avait fait avec la plus grande gentillesse pendant les semaines qui suivirent, avant que Furihata n’accepte enfin que les Miracles n’allaient pas lui sauter dessus et le tuer.)

Parce que si les super-pouvoirs existaient, quoi _d’autre_ était aussi réel ? Il lui semblait soudain que la couverture réconfortante de la fiction n’était plus sûre désormais – il y avait des horreurs dans le monde, et n’importe quel monstre légendaire pouvait être réel.

*

Kyo avait été jaloux quand il y eut des rumeurs à propos d’un Miracle allant à Seirin, mais Furihata avait débattu changer d’école. Il avait passé une semaine à vivre terrorisé par Kagami, avant d’apprendre qu’il n’était pas un Miracle après tout.

(En comparaison, découvrir que Kuroko était un Miracle était bien moins menaçant que quand ils pensaient tous que c’était Kagami. Furihata supposait que c’était dur d’être effrayé de quelqu’un qu’on n’arrêtait pas d’oublier.)

Avec le temps il vint à aimer Kuroko, et à le respecter. Parce que Kuroko n’était pas un joueur incroyable ; c’était un travailleur acharné, et Furihata appréciait ça.

Il trouvait toujours le reste des Miracles terrifiants. Il trouvait généralement les athlètes doués naturellement et les gens attirants terrifiants, mais le fait qu’ils avaient des super-pouvoirs s’ajoutait définitivement à l’horreur.

Et Akashi Seijuurou était, de loin, le plus terrifiant. Il était le chef des hommes effrayants, ce qui signifiait qu’il était par défaut le plus effrayant des gens effrayants.

Quand il essaya de poignarder Kagami avec une paire de ciseaux ça ne fit que concrétiser les choses, vraiment. C’était la chose la plus violente que Furihata ait jamais vue dans la vraie vie, et il eut des cauchemars pendant des mois dans lesquels Akashi Seijuurou et une paire de ciseaux avaient les rôles principaux.

*

Et _ensuite_, les rumeurs commencèrent à circuler disant que les Miracles avaient été entraînés pour être des assassins. Et même si ça ne changea pas l’opinion de Furihata sur Kuroko, ça le rendit assurément _encore plus_ nerveux autour des autres Miracles.

(Il ne savait pas si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Personne ne demanda à Kuroko si c’était le cas. En ce qui concernait Kuroko, ça n’avait pas d’importance si les rumeurs_ étaient_ vraies. Kuroko était son ami et son coéquipier, et c’était tout ce qui importait.

Il n’était toujours pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire par rapport aux autres Miracles, puisque ce n’était pas comme s’il devait les voir si souvent que ça, sauf pendant les matchs de basket.)

*

Akashi Seijuurou est toujours la personne la plus terrifiante qu’il connaît. Ça n’aide pas qu’Akashi brille en rouge à chaque fois qu’il parle à Furihata (lui donnant un peu l’air du diable) et ça n’aide certainement pas que Furihata n’ait _aucune idée_ de pourquoi Akashi a l’air de le prendre à l’écart à chaque fois qu’ils sont en groupe.

Il n’y avait aucune raison pour Akashi de le prendre à l’écart. Il était presque sûr qu’il devait s’imaginer des choses, jusqu’à ce qu’il reçoive ce message.

*

Il essaye de faire une liste de raisons pour lesquelles Akashi Seijuurou voudrait le voir.

1\. Il est impressionné par ses talents au basket. (Ridiculement peu probable.)

2\. Il veut devenir son ami. (Aussi très peu probable. Furihata n’est pas une personne intéressante, et n’a jamais rien fait qui pourrait pousser le Miracle à vouloir être son ami.)

3\. Il veut le tuer. (L’option la plus probable des trois, même s’il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il aurait pu faire pour mettre le Miracle en colère. Pour les mêmes raisons que l’option deux.)

Et il ne veut absolument _pas_ voir Akashi Seijuurou. Surtout tout seul. Mais il ne veut aussi pas dire _non_ à _Akashi Seijuurou_ parce qu’il ne veut pas mourir.

Il appelle Kuroko, ne voyant pas quoi faire d’autre dans cette situation.

*

« Akashi-kun voudrait simplement apprendre à te connaître, » explique Kuroko.

« Mais _pourquoi _? » gémit Furihata.

« Je vais laisser Akashi-kun s’expliquer lui-même. » Furihata désespère, parce qu’il n’est pas sûr de comment demander ‘est-ce qu’il a prévu de me tuer ?’ sans paraître insultant envers Kuroko.

Par chance, Kuroko a l’air de capter la tension. « Je ne crois pas qu’Akashi-kun fera quoi que ce soit pour te faire du mal pendant cette entrevue, mais te sentirais-tu mieux si j’étais dans les environs, Furihata-kun ? »

« Oui ! S’il-te-plaît ! Viens avec moi ! Et amène Kagami ! »

« J’ai promis à Akashi-kun que je le laisserai te parler seul à seul, » dit Kuroko, anéantissant tous ses espoirs. « Mais je peux m’arranger pour que Kagami-kun et moi soyons dans les environs, en renfort, si cela te rassure. »

« Ça serait cool, merci, » dit Furihata, se sentant lâche mais aussi rassuré par le fait que Kuroko ne le jugera probablement pas pour ça.

Après, il envoie une réponse à Akashi, et organise sans vraiment savoir comment une sortie pour qu’ils se voient.

Il est toujours sûr à 90 % qu’Akashi veut le tuer.

*

Akashi pense à quel point tuer Furihata est devenu compliqué.

Parce qu’il n’est toujours pas convaincu que le garçon ne soit pas une menace, peu importe ce que dit Kuroko. Mais _si_ Furihata n’a aucun lien avec Teiko, ou avec l’un des mystérieux établissements qui s’occupent des Projets, le fait qu’il ait une immunité complète est inquiétant en soi. Akashi a été vigoureusement entraîné à éliminer toutes les menaces potentielles, donc c’est très agaçant de ne pas pouvoir gérer la situation de la manière qu’il préfère.

En grande partie à cause du fait que Rakuzan a toujours l’air de penser qu’il a un rendez-vous galant.

« Sei-chan ! Tu peux pas sortir habillé comme ça ! » sermonne Reo.

Akashi ne se considérerait pas comme quelqu’un qui met une attention consciencieuse dans la manière dont il s’habille, mais il met un point d’honneur à ne jamais apparaître en public avec un accoutrement négligé, comme Aomine ou Murasakibara. Donc il se hérisse légèrement sous cette critique implicite et demande : « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec la manière dont je suis habillé ? »

« Tu n’as rien fait de différent ! » s’exclame Reo. « Tu peux pas aller à un rendez-vous en étant habillé comme tous les autres jours ; le Premier Année de Seirin va penser que _tu t’en fous_. »

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose sur les mecs, Reo-nee, » dit Hayama. « On n’en a pas vraiment grand-chose à faire, de l’apparence des personnes avec qui on sort. »

« Le fait que tu dises ça, c’est probablement pourquoi t’es toujours célibataire, » renifle Reo.

« Hey ! »

« Et _de toute façon,_ les mecs en ont quelque chose à faire, tu le réalises juste pas. T’as aucune idée de tout ce que les filles font pour avoir l’air belles avant d’aller à un rendez-vous, si on ne faisait _pas_ d’effort, vous le remarqueriez tout de suite et vous vous plaindriez. »

« Mibuchi-san, » dit Akashi d’une voix plaisante, ayant déjà perdu la bataille sur le fait que ce n’est pas un rendez-vous, « je vais jouer au basket et peut-être converser amicalement. Je crois que mon accoutrement est actuellement suffisant. »

« Et tu te trompes. D’abord, tes cheveux ne se sont jamais remis de quand tu les as attaqués avec des ciseaux, et aide-moi Seigneur, je vais pas te laisser continuer comme ça. »

*

Reo le dorlota pendant une demi-heure – égalisant ses mèches, mettant des produits sur ses cheveux, lui donnant une veste classe et une cravate qui s’était matérialisée comme par magie – avant qu’Akashi ne réussisse à s’extirper de son étreinte.

« N’oublie pas de l’écouter ! » appelle Reo alors qu’il s’éloigne. « Les garçons aiment qu’on les écoute ! »

« Et te précipite pas ! » hurle Hayama. « Il faut au moins deux rendez-vous avant de pouvoir lui rouler des pelles ! »

« Et protégez-vous ! » participe Nebuya. Il est rigoureusement frappé par les deux autres et Akashi pourrait joyeusement les assassiner tous. A ce stade, le Club de Basket-ball de Rakuzan au complet ainsi que la moitié de Tokyo pensent maintenant que Akashi Seijuuro va à un rendez-vous galant.

*

Il n’est pas en retard, mais ça l’agace infiniment que Furihata ne soit arrivé avant lui. Furihata attend devant le terrain de basket prévu, tenant une balle et ayant l’air terrifié.

« Bonjour, Furihata-kun, » dit Akashi, gardant sa voix légère et plaisante. Il se souvient même de sourire.

Furihata sursaute quand même au son de sa voix et finit par faire tomber la balle de basket. Il lui court après, la faisant tomber plusieurs fois, avant de l’attraper et de revenir vers Akashi. « Désolé ! Désolé ! Bonjour, euh, Akashi-san. C’est bon de vous voir. »

Akashi est légèrement amusé par le ‘san’ et le vouvoiement. Les filles de Rakuzan l’appellent occasionnellement ‘Akashi-sama’ et il semblerait qu’il y ait la même impulsion chez Furihata.

« S’il-te-plaît, Furihata, nous sommes tous les deux des Premières Années. Tu n’as pas besoin d’être aussi formel avec moi. »

« D-d’accord, » bégaye Furihata, peu convaincant.

Maintenant Akashi arrive un peu à une impasse. Parce qu’il veut continuer de tester les limites de l’immunité de Furihata. Mais il ne veut pas non plus rendre le garçon suspicieux, si jamais il n’est pas _déjà_ au courant de sa propre immunité. Il veut aussi l’interroger en détail, mais il n’est pas non plus certain de comment le faire sans élever de soupçon.

« Voudrais-tu jouer quelques parties de un-contre-un ? » suggère-t-il.

Furihata a l’air complètement terrifié par la suggestion. « B-bien sûr. »

*

Après quelques parties, Furihata s’effondre et ne se relève pas. Akashi baisse les yeux vers lui, perplexe, parce qu’il a essayé de le ménager et il n’est pas certain de ce qui a raté.

« D-désolé, » bégaye Furihata alors qu’il tremble. « Akashi-san, je veux dire, Akashi-kun – ça doit être pathétique de jouer contre moi. Je t’arrive même pas à la cheville. »

« Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, » dit Akashi, parce que c’est le plus proche qu’il puisse dire sans que ce soit un véritable mensonge. Le garçon est complètement au bout de son endurance et il s’assoit sur le sol, l’air d’être en train de prier pour sa mort. Akashi lui tend une serviette et pense qu’il s’est trompé dans ses calculs.

Il va vers son sac pour aller chercher une bouteille d’eau et pour gagner du temps alors qu’il essaye de se ressaisir. Alors qu’il tend à bouteille à Furihata, il pense que la peur du garçon est sincère, ce qui signifie qu’il y a une chance qu’il ne vienne pas secrètement de Teiko.

« Furihata-kun, je te prie de pardonner mon impolitesse, mais tu as toujours peur de moi, exact ? »

« N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! Désolé ! Désolé, je veux pas dire – je suis juste faible, c’est tout. »

« Ce n’est pas grave si c’est le cas, » dit Akashi poliment. « C’est parfaitement compréhensible. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter, je ne suis pas insulté. Les Miracles doivent paraître terrifiants du point de vue de la plupart des humains. »

Furihata rit faiblement. « Bah, c’est pas juste ça. Honnêtement, tu me terrifierais même si t’étais juste un joueur de basket. Les mecs super forts me donnent envie de me pisser dessus. »

« Tu as joué contre Kaijo et Rakuzan, tu ne devrais pas parler avec autant de désespoir de tes compétences. »

« Oh. Merci. » Furihata sourit et croise le regard d’Akashi pour la première fois.

Akashi ressent une vague de triomphe à cet accomplissement. Ils sont en train de discuter et Furihata se détend doucement, et c’est maintenant parfaitement naturel de l’interroger subtilement. « Joues-tu au basket depuis longtemps ? »

« Oh ! Non, juste depuis cette année. »

« Alors tu t’es considérablement amélioré. Tu devrais être fier de ça – peu de débutants auraient pu aller si loin. »

Furihata rougit et détourne le regard ; puis il rit. « Il y avait cette fille – elle a dit qu’elle sortirait avec moi, si je devenais le meilleur à quelque chose. Assez con, hein ? »

Ce garçon est soit un maître des mensonges ou il est, comme l’a dit Kuroko, complètement humain. « Pas du tout. Il ne faut jamais avoir honte de viser à devenir le meilleur, peu importe les motivations. Puisque Seirin a gagné la Winter Cup, je suppose que ça signifie que tu as réussi à gagner son cœur ? »

« Euh. Non. » Les épaules de Furihata s’affaissent. « Elle a dit que _moi_ j’avais pas vraiment contribué à la victoire, donc elle m’a rejeté. »

Akashi fronce les sourcils. « Que c’est odieux. Je déteste les gens qui ne tiennent pas parole. T’a-t-elle regardé jouer ? Tu as marqué un panier en jouant contre moi ; ce n’est pas quelque chose d’insignifiant. »

Furihata rougit toujours et ne regarde toujours pas Akashi quand il murmure : « C’était juste un panier. »

« Seirin a gagné d’un point. Absolument chaque panier était essentiel à votre victoire, » remarque Akashi.

Furihata lève les yeux vers lui, surpris. Puis il sourit pour de vrai, comme le soleil qui se lève. « Merci, Akashi-kun ! Wow, t’es un mec tellement sympa. Je suis désolé de t’avoir mal jugé. »

Akashi est un peu pris de court et légèrement atterré. Personne ne l’a _jamais_ décrit comme ‘sympa’ auparavant. « Je dis simplement ce qui devrait être évident pour tout le monde. »

« Quand même. Merci ! » Furihata se lève en vacillant. Il époussette la terre de son pantalon et chancelle un peu quand il se redresse.

« Tes parents, au moins, ont dû être fiers, » dit Akashi, fier de sa transition. Furihata a certainement l’air d’un humain ordinaire, mais Akashi ne sera pas satisfait tant qu’il ne saura pas pour sa famille. Il ne peut pas écarter un lien avec Teiko ou un autre établissement.

« Euuh. Pas vraiment. Ils viennent pas vraiment à mes matchs, vu que je suis pas titulaire. »

« Je vois. Ils doivent être occupés au travail, » tente Akashi.

« Je suppose ? Mon père est un comptable et ma mère est femme au foyer. Ils vont à beaucoup des matchs de foot de mon frère, mais c’est la star de l’équipe, donc je suppose que c’est logique. »

Ils n’avaient certainement pas _l’air_ de gens qui pourraient travailler dans une organisation.

« Je voulais pas avoir l’air si amer ! » se dépêche de dire Furihata. « Je voudrais pas qu’ils viennent, sauf si j’étais sûr de jouer. Ça sert à rien qu’ils viennent me regarder être assis le banc, pas vrai ? Ils me soutiennent beaucoup. Ils étaient désolés d’avoir manqué le match contre Rakuzan, vu que j’ai joué. »

« Ils ont l’air d’être des personnes charmantes, » dit poliment Akashi.

Furihata hausse les épaules. « Ils sont parfaitement ordinaires, comme toutes les familles. »

« Je ne pourrais pas savoir, » dit Akashi. « Je n’ai pas de famille. »

*

_GK-1265 fut le premier à jamais utiliser le mot ‘famille’. Mais il ne vint dans leurs vies qu’après qu’ils aient perdu Rainbow._

_Gold et Red avaient détesté le Miracle Rainbow, parce qu’il remettait en question leur autorité._

_« Vous n’êtes pas spéciaux, » leur avait dit Rainbow. « Vous êtes puissants, mais vous n’êtes rien contre moi, vous me comprenez ? »_

_Ils n’_étaient_ rien, près de Rainbow. Même quand Rainbow n’utilisait pas ses pouvoirs pour annuler les leurs, sa simple présence était comme une fréquence désagréable qu’ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entendre. Ils se rendaient mal à l’aise les uns les autres. Rainbow activait souvent ses pouvoirs juste pour prouver qu’il en était capable – ils tombaient à genoux et Rainbow esquissait un rictus de cette manière dégoûtante qui lui était propre._

_« Tu n’es pas supérieur, » dit Red._

_« Et tu entraves nos missions à chaque fois que tu nous interromps, » dit Gold._

_« Vous pouvez pas m’arrêter, » ricana Rainbow. « Ce qui prouve que je _suis_ supérieur. »_

_Ils livraient une bataille de volonté, et peut-être qu’ils auraient pu réussir à travailler ensemble, sauf que Rainbow considérait souvent que c’était son devoir de punir les autres Miracles pour leur désobéissance._

_Le jour où il punit Purple fut la dernière goutte._

_Purple était fainéant, et il n’aimait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Il était souvent fouetté pour sa désobéissance, et ça faisait partie de leur quotidien. Personne ne pouvait rien faire contre les punitions que les scientifiques distribuaient. Mais quand Rainbow s’avança pour taser Purple, ni Red ni Gold ne l’accepta. Parce que Rainbow annula l’auto-guérison inhérente de Purple, donc l’autre Projet ressentit la douleur avec plus d’intensité. Il hurla et hurla et il n’y avait rien que Red ou Gold puisse faire._

_« Arrête ! » hurla Red, même s’il ne pouvait pas activer son pouvoir, même s’il était à genoux. « Ce n’est pas à toi de le punir ! »_

_C’était à Gold et à Red de diriger et de punir leur Génération, pas à Rainbow. Et parce qu’ils étaient les dirigeants, ils ne pouvaient pas supporter que quelqu’un d’autre fasse du mal à _leur_ Génération._

_(Quelqu’un qui n’était pas la loi. Les scientifiques étaient obéis, et c’était l’ordre naturel des choses. Mais ce n’était pas la place des autres d’intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter que Rainbow distribue des punitions comme s’il était l’autorité.)_

_Et Rainbow arrêta de taser Purple, seulement pour marcher jusqu’à Red et ne lui donner un coup de pied au visage. « Je peux punir qui je veux. C’est pas toi qui décide ici. »_

_Gold agrippa la main de Red, même si ses propres pouvoirs étaient annulés, même s’il était sous la pression maladive du pouvoir de Rainbow, même s’il ne pouvait pas plus se lever que Red, il s’agrippa à Red et leva la tête pour dévisager Rainbow avec défi._

_« Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » ricana Rainbow._

_« Non, » dit Gold, agrippant Red si fort que ça faisait presque mal. « Rien du tout. »_

_Ils trouvèrent le corps de Rainbow le lendemain matin, dans le mess où ils prenaient leurs repas. Sa gorge avait été tranchée et il avait été laissé sur la table comme un agneau de sacrifice._

_Gold fut envoyé à la Chambre 101 pour ça, donc tout le monde avait été capable de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Quand Gold revint de la Chambre 101 il ne dit rien, mais il échangea un regard avec Red pour le laisser savoir qu’il ne regrettait rien._

_Après ça, les scientifiques les firent rencontrer le King Rainbow._

*

« Oh ! Je suis si désolé ! Je voulais pas– »

« Ce n’est pas grave, » interrompt Akashi, parce qu’il n’avait voulu apporter un malaise chez l’autre garçon. Les humains pouvaient être si irrationnels avec leurs inquiétudes parfois ; ils pleuraient pour les choses les plus ridicules, et leur sympathie était épuisante. « Je voulais simplement expliquer que je n’ai pas de contexte approprié pour ce qu’est une famille normale, donc je ne peux pas vraiment imaginer comment est ta famille. »

« Oh. Euh. Là ! » Furihata cherche dans ses poches et tire son porte-feuille. Il l’ouvre et montre une photo à Akashi. « Tu vois ? Ordinaire. »

Akashi est satisfait de la réussite de son stratagème. La photo de la famille de Furihata lui permet de vérifier qu’il ne reconnaît aucun des parents de Furihata, et qu’ils n’ont pas de signe apparent d’être des Projets. Il regarde les deux garçons sur la photo et ils sont les seuls qui lui apparaissent inhabituels. « Est-ce ton frère ? Il te ressemble. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Furihata, son contentement audible. « Mais il est bien plus beau que moi. »

« Pas du tout. La ressemblance est troublante. »

Furihata éclate de rire. « Pas vraiment, je veux dire, on est frères, bien sûr qu’on se ressemble. »

Akashi fronce les sourcils. « Est-ce typique, alors ? Que des frères se ressemblent ? »

« Ouais, normalement. »

Akashi se redresse de mécontentement. Si la ressemblance ne signifie pas qu’ils sont des Projets, alors de toute évidence, ils ont _vraiment_ l’air d’être une famille ordinaire. L’autre garçon ne lui apparaît pas comme un maître des mensonges (et Akashi a été entraîné avec les meilleurs des menteurs) donc il doit simplement être ce qu’il apparaît être : un humain normal.

Un humain ordinaire avec une capacité inhabituelle, qu’Akashi veut maintenant tester sous tous les angles. A combien d’Ordres peut-il résister ? Est-il immunisé contre ses capacités pré-cognitives ? Serait-il immunisé contre les Copies de Kise, ou la télékinésie de Midorima ? Ne pas connaître l’étendu de l’immunité de Furihata est presque aussi exaspérant que de ne pas savoir quels autres établissements existent dans le monde.

Au moins, Furihata n’a pas l’air d’être un Rainbow. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Akashi aurait probablement dû le tuer par principe, s’il avait été un Rainbow.

*

_Le King Rainbow n’interférait pas avec la manière dont Gold et Red dirigeaient leur Génération, et ainsi ils le jugèrent acceptable. Il se disputait avec Gray quand Gray se montrait insubordonné, et il faisait respecter les ordres de Red et de Gold, mais il se contentait de rester à l’écart._

_Red le trouvait légèrement intriguant, seulement parce qu’ils n’interagissaient pas beaucoup avec les autres Générations, et il n’avait presque jamais vu qui que ce soit d’une Génération_ plus âgée_._

_« Pourquoi es-tu avec nous ? » demanda-t-il. « Le reste de ta Génération n’a-t-il pas besoin de toi ? »_

_« Le reste de la Génération King est mort, » répondit 1365, d’une voix sèche._

_C’était à attendre, donc Red ne ressentit pas le besoin de s’enquérir plus sur le sujet._

_Mais alors 1365 continua : « Tu as de la chance, tu sais. Les scientifiques ont beaucoup d’espoirs pour la Génération Miracle. Tu n’auras pas à les regarder mourir, comme moi. »_

_« Ça n’arrivera pas, » dit Red, même s’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas le garantir._

_« Tu en as déjà perdu un, » remarqua 1365._

_« Rainbow – 1391, était une influence dangereuse sur le reste d’entre nous. Il devait être éliminé. »_

_« Tu ne devrais pas faire ces jugements aussi rapidement, » dit 1365. « Ils sont irréversibles. » Quand il vit l’expression sur le visage de Red il se redressa et le regarda, avec une expression sérieuse. « Écoute, dans le monde entier, tu ne vas jamais avoir qu’une seule Génération. Ils sont ce que tu as de plus proche d’une famille. Une fois qu’ils ne seront plus là, tu ne pourras jamais les récupérer. Donc à partir de maintenant, tu dois faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour prendre soin de ta famille. »_

_Red connaissait le mot ‘famille’ mais ça ne s’appliquait pas à eux. ‘Famille’ était un concept d’humains._

_Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que 1365 voulait dire, mais il comprenait une chose. « Ça a toujours été mon intention de prendre soin de ma Génération. C’est mon rôle en tant que Red Zero. »_

_« N’oublie pas ça, » dit 1365._

_*_

« Me méprends pas, je suis content d’être le renfort de Furi, mais si Akashi l’attaque, qu’est-ce qu’on est censés faire _d’ici ? _» interroge Kagami.

Ils sont assis en terrasse d’un restaurant pas loin, regardant le terrain de basket avec intensité. Kuroko sirote son milk-shake à la vanille et ne détourne pas les yeux de là où Akashi et Furihata se tiennent. « Je ne crois pas qu’Akashi-kun attaquera Furihata-kun. Nous sommes seulement ici pour nous assurer qu’il ne fasse pas quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas faire. »

« Ça englobe pas mal de trucs, » grogne Kagami. Les portions du restaurant étaient trop petites, à son opinion, et il n’aimait pas être si près d’un terrain de basket et ne pas être capable de jouer.

« Oh oh ? Seirin ? Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Kagami et Kuroko lèvent les yeux pour voir Mibuchi Reo et Hayama Kotarou s’approcher de leur table et s’asseoir à côté d’eux.

« Qu’est-ce que _vous_ vous faîtes ici ? » interroge Kagami.

« On est venu espionner Sei-chan pendant son rendez-vous, » dit Reo. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« _R-rendez-vous ? _» bafouille Kagami. Il fait volte-face vers Kuroko. « Tu m’as pas dit que c’était un rendez-vous ! »

« Ce n’en est pas un, pour autant que je sache, » répond calmement Kuroko.

« C’est lui ? Il est pas aussi mignon que l’autre Meneur, » annonce Hayama. « Akashi a des goûts chelous en matière de mecs. »

« Kota-chan, tout le monde ne recherche pas la même chose chez un partenaire, » réprimande Reo.

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Kagami.

« Je dois avouer que je suis également curieux, » dit Kuroko. « Akashi-kun vous a-t-il _dit_ qu’il allait à un rendez-vous ? »

Reo éclate de rire. « Eh bien, non. Sei-chan l’a nié aussi souvent qu’il le pouvait. C’est pourquoi on est tous presque certains que c’est un rendez-vous. »

« Attends, j’ai promis à Nebuya que j’allais prendre des photos. » Hayama sort son portable et le tourne vers Furihata et Akashi, prenant rapidement quelques photos. « Il était énervé qu’on le laisse pas venir. »

« Il attire trop d’attention, on aurait jamais été capables d’espionner s’il avait été là, » renifle Reo.

« Je suis toujours confus, » dit Kuroko d’un ton désolé.

« Pour aussi longtemps qu’on a connu Sei-chan, il ne s’est jamais, jamais, jamais, intéressé à apprendre à connaître quelqu’un, » explique Reo.

« Sans parler de vouloir savoir comment pas l’effrayer ! » ajoute Hayama, prenant toujours des photos avec son portable.

« Et il m’a laissé le dorloter pendant une demi-heure, pour m’assurer qu’il soit beau, » dit Reo. « Il ne fait _jamais_ ça. Il doit vraiment aimer ce garçon, pour aller si loin pour lui. »

« C’est pas comme lui d’être attiré par d’autres gens, » dit Hayama. « Donc même s’il le nie, y’a pas moyen qu’il soit pas attiré par ce mec. »

« Bordel de merde, » dit Kagami, l’air horrifié. « Akashi a absolument pas le droit de sortir avec Furi. »

« Quoi ? Comment tu oses dire ça ? Sei-chan serait un petit-copain incroyable ! Votre Première Année devrait se sentir chanceux que Sei-chan ne fasse rien que le regarder ! »

Kuroko boit son milk-shake d’un air méditatif. D’un côté, il connaît le véritable intérêt d’Akashi pour Furihata, mais il a l’impression qu’il ne peut pas l’expliquer à Rakuzan _ou_ à Kagami. (Il avait seulement parlé à Kagami de l’immunité potentielle de Furihata. Il a délibérément omis que l’intérêt d’Akashi pourrait être meurtrier. Il n’y avait aucun intérêt à inquiéter son petit-ami avant que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.)

Mais d’un autre côté, c’était vraiment étrange pour Akashi de montrer un intérêt, quel qu’il soit, pour un humain s’il ne lui était pas directement utile d’une manière ou d’une autre. Même s’il évaluait _en effet_ une menace potentielle, irait-il vraiment aussi loin ?

Kuroko essaye d’imaginer Akashi ayant un intérêt romantique pour quelqu’un et il échoue. L’idée d’Akashi et _Furihata_ en couple est encore plus impossible à imaginer.

« Euh, les gars ? » dit Hayama, relevant les yeux de son téléphone. « Il se passe quelque chose de chelou. »

*

A ce stade, Akashi réalise qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose de plus à faire sans élever de soupçon. Si Furihata n’est pas conscient de son immunité, alors Akashi veut qu’il reste ignorant. Donc il n’y a pas grand-chose qu’il puisse faire sans risquer d’alerter le Première Année de Seirin de l’existence de sa particularité inhabituelle.

Il ne veut pas lâcher l’affaire. Il est presque certain que Furihata n’est pas une menace, mais il n’en est pas entièrement convaincu. Peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire était ce que Hayama avait suggéré – de construire une relation lentement via e-mails – pour qu’il puisse surveiller le garçon et interférer s’il se révèle être dangereux en fin de compte. « Merci d’avoir accepté de me voir, Furihata-kun. Est-ce que nous pourrions nous envoyer des mails de temps en temps ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ça devrait être moi qui te remercie, c’était sympa de ta part de t’entraîner avec moi, » dit Furihata, se frottant l’arrière de la tête d’un air timide. « Je veux dire, je comprends pas ce que tu pourrais gagner à parler à quelqu’un comme moi, mais ça me dérangerait pas d’avoir quelques tuyaux de l’un des meilleurs. »

Akashi se sent ravi, un peu, parce qu’il aime que les gens réalisent qu’il est le meilleur. « Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer ta valeur, Furihata-kun. Je– »

Il s’arrête quand le van s’approche, pratiquement sur le trottoir. Quelque chose tape Akashi dans le cou, et il tombe à genoux. Il essaye d’activer ses pouvoirs, mais il n’arrive pas à se concentrer.

Il est seulement faiblement conscient quand Furihata le tacle, le serrant fort.

« – l’autre gosse veut pas lâcher ! »

« Alors prends les tous les deux ! On doit partir maintenant ! »

Akashi perd connaissance.


	5. Chapitre 5

« C’est quoi ce – c’est vraiment _arrivé ? _» s’exclame Hayama.

Kuroko est déjà en train d’appeler sur son portable.

« Quelqu’un vient de prendre Sei-chan ! » crie Reo.

« C’est un Code Démon, » dit Kuroko, quand Kise décroche et avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Quelqu’un a enlevé Akashi-kun et l’un de mes coéquipiers. Appelle les autres. »

Il raccroche avant que Kise ne puisse répondre et il voit Kagami au téléphone.

« Qui appelles-tu, Kagami-kun ? »

« La _police_, » dit Kagami, et il fusille Kuroko du regard quand il essaye de protester. « Peu importe ce que c’est, ils ont _pris Furi_. C’est pas juste un problème de Miracles ; on doit impliquer la police. »

« Évidemment qu’on doit appeler la police ! Pourquoi on appellerait pas la police ? » interroge Reo.

Kuroko retient un soupire. Toutes choses considérées, Kagami a raison. Ce n’est pas comme avec Haizaki ou Jabberwocky. Il y a trop de témoins, pour commencer.

Mais ça va être très difficile à expliquer aux autres.

Il appelle Momoi en deuxième.

*

Akashi se réveille avec une migraine épouvantable.

Ça ne lui prend que quelques secondes pour s’assurer que ses mains sont attachées dans son dos et qu’il porte une sorte de collier.

« – pas à croire que t’as pris l’autre gosse ! Tu sais quelle merde on va avoir pour avoir enlevé un gosse _normal ? _»

« Quelle différence ça fait ? On va être payés quoi qu’il arrive. »

« La différence c’est que c’est un crime fédéral. Personne en aura rien à faire qu’on prenne un mutant, mais l’autre gosse a des parents. Ils vont pas arrêter de nous rechercher ; ça va attirer trop d’attention. »

Akashi ouvre les yeux. Il est allongé sur le côté dans une espèce d’aire de transport. Il peut entendre le moteur et il réalise qu’il est dans un avion. Les hommes hurlent en anglais, avec des accents américains. Il peut les voir maintenant ; ils portent le genre de gilet pare-balle qu’on peut acheter dans les boutiques de surplus de l’armée. Akashi parie que ce sont des mercenaires.

A côté de lui est assis Furihata. Les yeux de Furihata sont ouverts, et il est aussi attaché, avec du gros scotch sur la bouche. Il voit Akashi et le regarde avec une terreur désespérée sur le visage.

« Tue l’autre gosse et jette son corps quelque part, » dit la personne aux commandes. « C’est mieux s’ils trouvent le corps. Ils vont pas chercher aussi fort s’ils sont pas inquiets pour sa survie. »

« Vous ne ferez pas ça, » rugit Akashi. Il essaye d’activer son pouvoir mais sa migraine s’intensifie, le laisse haletant de douleur.

« Le mutant est réveillé. Ton pouvoir marchera pas, sale monstre. Pas avec ce truc autour de ton cou. »

Akashi serre les poings dans son dos. Même Teiko n’avait pas ce genre de technologie (ils n’avaient pas besoin d’utiliser quelque chose comme ça ; ils avaient les Rainbows), donc où est-ce que ces hommes ont trouvé un tel appareil ?

Akashi accepte qu’il est dans une situation compliquée. Il ne sera pas capable de trouver un plan d’évasion avant d’en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe. Il est confiant de _pouvoir_ s’échapper – qui que ces hommes soient, il n’y a absolument aucune chance qu’Akashi ne puisse pas s’occuper d’eux seul.

Le problème, c’est Furihata. Akashi n’est pas particulièrement préoccupé par son sort, et si ça finit par être Furihata ou lui, il se choisira lui-même sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais Kuroko tient à ce garçon, et il détesterait décevoir Kuroko.

Et puis, Furihata a clairement été pris parce qu’il était avec Akashi au moment des faits. Ça fait de lui, d’une certaine manière, la responsabilité d’Akashi. Et Akashi prend ses responsabilités très sérieusement.

« Vous ne tuerez pas le garçon, » répète Akashi, sans essayer d’utiliser son pouvoir cette fois. Son Latent Overflow devrait au moins rendre ces hommes plus influençables à ce qu’il dit.

« Et pourquoi t’en as quelque chose à foutre de ce qui arrive à ce gosse ? Il est quoi pour toi ? » ricane l’homme aux commandes.

Et alors, probablement parce qu’il a trop écouté ses équipiers de Rakuzan, Akashi lâche la première chose qui lui vient à l’esprit : « C’est mon amant. »

Les yeux de Furihata sont écarquillés. Akashi est prêt à parier qu’il ne parle pas anglais, mais qu’il comprend des mots simples comme ‘kill’ ; tuer et ‘lover’ ; amant.

L’homme retrousse sa lèvre, l’air dégoûté.

« Tu penses qu’il dit la vérité ? » demande un homme.

« Probablement. Les dossiers disent qu’ils ont été conçus homos. Vaut mieux garder le gosse, il nous servira d’assurance, et peut-être que le client le voudra aussi. »

Akashi se contracte. Il jette un coup d’oeil autour de lui une nouvelle fois.

_Les dossiers disent qu’ils ont été conçus homos_.

Le fait que Teiko se soit assuré que ses Projets ne produiraient pas accidentellement de descendance défavorable n’était _pas_ un savoir publique. Même la FSDJ l’ignorait. Seule Momoi avait été capable de récupérer les dossiers de Teiko qui comportaient cette information. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’un hacker moyen aurait pu découvrir.

Sauf s’ils avaient un lien avec Teiko.

Les choses venaient de devenir bien plus compliquées.

*

_Tout le monde savait que White était en train de mourir. Les Whites Ten étaient toujours un travail en cours qui n’avait pas atteint le statut de Réussite. A chaque fois qu’elle Guérissait quelqu’un, son propre corps faiblissait. Red et Gold essayaient de conserver son pouvoir pour quand c’était strictement nécessaire, mais leur mission au Caire avait été un désastre du début à la fin et presque tout le monde s’était fait tirer dessus._

_Purple et Blue avaient des capacités d’auto-guérison, mais Purple s’était trop fait tirer dessus et il avait eu besoin d’un booste ajouté. Black avait été touché au ventre et même Green avait une balle dans la jambe. White ne s’était pas plainte, elle les avaient juste tous Guéris avec un sourire. Elle les avait même embrassés sur le front – quelque chose qu’elle avait vu une mère faire lors d’une de leurs missions à l’Extérieur, et quelque chose qu’elle avait toujours voulu essayer._

_Après tout ça, elle s’approcha de Red et de Gold. Elle pouvait à peine tenir debout, et elle toussait du sang._

_« Vous veillerez sur Pink, n’est-ce pas ? » les avait-elle suppliés. « Pink n’est pas comme le reste d’entre vous. Elle a besoin que quelqu’un l’aime. »_

_Red et Gold échangèrent un regard. « Nous veillerons sur elle, » promit Red. _Aimer_ était trop en demander._

_« Veillez sur eux tous, » dit White, la voix triste. « C’est la seule chose que je regrette, vous savez. De ne pas être là pour vous aider quand vous vous blessez. »_

_Pink fut inconsolable quand White mourut. Red n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un aussi détruit. C’était vraiment déroutant._

_« C’était ma faute, » dit-elle. « J’ai eu des mauvaises informations au Caire. J’aurais dû faire plus attention. Si j’avais fait plus attention, White serait toujours vivante. »_

_« Pink, elle était de toute façon en train de mourir, » dit Gold._

_Pink ne trouva pas ça réconfortant. Elle réussit au moins à garder le contrôle de ses émotions devant les scientifiques, et Black et Orange papillonnèrent autour d’elle avec des mots apaisants._

_En privé, Red était consterné. « Je ne peux pas imaginer de telles démonstrations d’affection inconvenantes. »_

_« Moi je peux, » répondit Gold, et Red fronça les sourcils, parce qu’ils étaient d’ordinaire d’accord sur tout._

_« _Aimer_ quelqu’un est une perte de temps, ce n’est pas dans notre nature, » réprimanda Red._

_Gold ne répondit pas. Entre eux deux, Red gardait la tête froide, mais Gold était le plus impitoyable. Ils étaient la tête et le cœur de leur Génération._

_Personne n’avait besoin de leur dire de veiller sur leur Génération._

*

Akashi ne parla plus aux hommes après ça, parce qu’il ne voulait pas leur donner une raison de le bâillonner. (Les mercenaires avaient l’air confiant que l’appareil autour du cou d’Akashi le garderait impuissant, et Akashi voulait qu’ils continuent de se sentir confiants. Tant qu’ils pensent être en contrôle, Akashi sera capable de manipuler la situation.)

Il se presse près de Furihata, parce qu’il essaye de rendre le mensonge qu’ils sont amants convaincant. Furihata se presse près de lui en retour, et Akashi ne peut pas dire à quel point il joue le jeu et à quel point sa propre terreur le pousse à s’agripper à son seul allié dans la pièce.

Quand l’estomac de Furihata gronde c’est le signe qu’Akashi doit mettre la première étape de son plan à exécution. Ça fait des heures qu’ils volent – c’est clairement un voyage international – et Akashi veut profiter de chaque avantage possible.

« Excusez-moi, » dit-il, gardant son ton poli (ce qui est le plus proche qu’il puisse s’approcher de paraître soumis). « Mais allez-vous nous donner un repas ? »

« T’as pas besoin de manger, » répond un mercenaire sans lui accorder d’attention.

L’impression désagréable revient. Les Projets peuvent survivre sans eau ni nourriture bien plus longtemps que les humains. Encore une fois, c’est quelque chose que ces hommes _ne devraient pas savoir_.

« Mais mon petit-ami en a besoin, » répond Akashi. Il est sincèrement impressionné de pouvoir dire la phrase ‘mon petit-ami’ avec un visage sérieux. Absolument personne qui le connaît ne croira ce qui vient de sortir de sa bouche, mais ces hommes ont l’air de le gober.

« S’il-vous-plaît, ce n’est pas nécessaire de le garder attaché et bâillonné. Il est plutôt ordinaire, et il ne va pas vous causer de problème. »

Les hommes ont l’air de l’ignorer, mais Akashi peut voir à leurs postures qu’ils font attention à tout ce qu’il dit.

C’est très difficile, parce qu’Akashi n’a jamais eu besoin d’être _persuasif._ Il ordonne, et les gens lui obéissent. Il essaye de penser à ce que Kise dirait dans cette situation. Le Yellow Six était naturellement charmant et manipulateur et ce n’est pas une capacité qu’Akashi ait jamais envié avant aujourd’hui.

« S’il-vous-plaît, » répète Akashi. « Je vous promets qu’il n’embêtera personne. »

Un des hommes souffle et marche vers eux. Il arrache le scotch sur la bouche de Furihata et enlève ses menottes. Il met ensuite son pistolet contre la tempe de Furihata. « Si tu cries ou tu causes des problèmes, je t’explose la tête. Compris ? »

« Ne crie pas et ne cause pas de problème, » traduit rapidement Akashi en japonais.

« Compris ! Absolument pas ! Je vais rien faire ! » dit Furihata dans une succession rapide.

« Il a compris, » dit Akashi à l’homme.

L’homme lance une barre protéinée et une bouteille d’eau sur les genoux de Furihata. « Souviens-toi que c’est pas vraiment important pour nous, qu’il soit vivant ou mort. »

Furihata tient la barre protéinée et la bouteille d’eau mais ses mains tremblent trop pour qu’il essaye de les ouvrir. « Akashi-kun, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que ces hommes ont été engagés pour m’enlever. Je m’excuse que tu aies été mêlé à mes problèmes. »

« C’est – c’est pas grave, » dit Furihata, ce qui fait sourire Akashi. Il n’a jamais vraiment compris ce qui pousse les humains à mentir par politesse.

« Tu penses qu’ils ont aussi pris Kuroko ? »

Akashi se contracte, parce que l’idée de lui était pas venue à l’esprit, et qu’elle aurait dû. Simplement parce que ces hommes n’ont pas visiblement pris d’autre personne ne signifie pas qu’il n’y a pas _d’autres_ mercenaires là-dehors, qui chassent sa Génération.

« Je ne crois pas, » répond Akashi. Il n’espère pas.

Furihata est détaché maintenant, ce qui devrait s’avérer utile. Tant qu’Akashi l’empêche de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, ils devraient pouvoir s’en sortir tous les deux.

Il se penche vers Furihata et place sa tête son son épaule, pour que ça ait l’air, il l’espère, affectueux. Il enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Furihata et se tourne de sorte que les hommes ne le voit pas chuchoter dans l’oreille de Furihata. « Ils pensent que nous sommes amants. Je m’excuse pour cette ruse, mais j’étais inquiet qu’ils puissent te tuer sans ça. S’il-te-plaît joue le jeu, et si tu as besoin de me parler, essaye de le déguiser comme je le fais maintenant. »

Il s’éloigne et embrasse l’oreille du garçon, pour faire comme si c’était ce qu’il voulait faire depuis le début. Certains hommes émettent des sons dégoûtés et Akashi est plus ravi que jamais de sa ruse. La nature homophobe de leurs ravisseurs leur assurera de ne pas être surveillés trop attentivement.

Furihata devient rouge vif. Akashi pense que ça aide à les convaincre de leur ruse.

« Mange s’il-te-plaît, Furihata-kun, » dit Akashi. « Tu dois garder tes forces. »

*

_« Tu ne peux plus venir en mission, » dit Red à Gray._

_« Quoi ? » rugit Gray._

_« Tu es désobéissant et excessivement violent. Tu entraves nos chances de succès avec tes… excès. Yellow aura bientôt perfectionné ses Copies, et tu ne seras de toute façon plus vraiment nécessaire. »_

_« Tu dis quoi ? » siffla Gray, attrapant le col de Red._

_« Relâche-moi, » ordonna Red. Gray obéit, mais en ayant toujours l’air d’être prêt à attaquer._

_« C’est pour cela que tu n’es plus nécessaire, » dit Red._

_« Ils vont me mettre aux ordures si je vais pas en mission, » dit Gray._

_« Peut-être. Ce n’est pas mon problème. Je dois prendre des décisions en fonction de ce qui est le mieux pour nous tous. »_

_Gray planta son poing dans le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de Red. Il y avait tellement de rage sur son visage, et c’était clair qu’il voulait tuer. Red le dévisagea juste jusqu’à ce que Gray ne batte en retraite, renversant des chaises du pied en s’éloignant._

_« Les scientifiques allaient le retirer des missions de toute façon, » dit Gold, appuyé contre le mur. Il avait regardé l’échange, mais il n’avait pas interféré. « Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait faire. »_

_Red savait ça, mais il ne l’appréciait pas vraiment de le faire. Gray lui appartenait. Même si ses tendances violentes étaient un obstacle pendant les missions, Red aurait essayé de faire pression pour prouver son utilité, quand les scientifiques auraient enfin décidé de le retirer._

_Mais il ne tourmentait pas juste les humains pendant les missions. Il tourmentait Yellow, Black et Orange. Les autres n’avaient rien dit sur ce harcèlement, mais Gold l’avait découvert._

_Et Red avait écarté Gray, pour le bien de tous._

_« Son esprit est sale, » dit Gold avec dégoût. « Il a trop de désires sombres. Nous sommes mieux sans lui. Un jour il _aurait_ agi pour assouvir ses pulsions dégoûtantes, et ça aurait été trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. »_

_Gold pouvait lire les pensées et voir le futur. Red ne doutait pas de sa déclaration._

_« Tu as raison. Je sais que nous devons protéger ce qui reste de notre Génération, à tout prix. »_

_Silver était mort dans la Chambre 101 une semaine auparavant. C’était un accident qui arrivait occasionnellement. Son cœur avait lâché, littéralement mort de peur._

_Le Miracle Silver avait possédé une combinaison des capacités de Green, Blue et Pink. Il avait été utile et obéissant et sa perte se ferait ressentir lors des prochaines missions. Mais il avait une nature timide, et Red ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était surpris par sa mort._

_Mais une fois que les scientifiques retireraient Gray de leur équipe, ils ne seraient plus que dix. Dix sur quatorze._

_Red savait que, toutes choses considérées, c’était toujours une majorité impressionnante. Tout comme il savait, toutes choses considérées, que leur nombre descendrait _encore_ jusqu’à huit bientôt – Black et Orange n’allaient jamais être Réussis, et seraient sûrement mis aux ordures bientôt. Il avait également ses doutes pour Brown – Brown avait un pouvoir énorme mais très peu de contrôle. Il pensait avec optimisme que Brown pouvait toujours être une Réussite, mais il avait déjà abandonné pour Black et Orange._

_S’il pouvait sauver les sept qui restaient (sans se compter lui-même) alors il le compterait comme sa victoire personnelle en tant que leader de la Génération._

_Il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde – puisque Red et Gold sont ensemble là dedans, toujours ensemble._

_Mais ils peuvent sauver la plupart d’entre eux. S’ils font attention._

*

En l’espace de quelques heures, la nation toute entière fut au courant qu’Akashi Seijuurou, Miracle, et Furihata Kouki, humain ordinaire, s’étaient faits enlever. Les photos que Hayama avait prises sur le moment avaient été offertes à la police comme preuves mais avaient également été ensuite montrées à chaque chaîne de télé du Japon.

Pendant ces heures, les Miracles se sont réunis à Tokyo. Murasakibara et Himuro ont pris l’avion, et maintenant tout le monde est réuni avec mécontentement dans l’appartement de Kagami.

Kagami cuisine compulsivement pour tout le monde. Himuro l’aide dans la cuisine, pendant que tout le monde est assis dans le salon à réfléchir au fait que ce n’était pas il y a si longtemps, la dernière fois qu’ils ont tenu leur dernier conseil de guerre. Kuroko, personnellement, se sent très amer. C’est presque comme s’ils ne vont jamais être en sécurité.

« J’aurais voulu que tu n’aies pas impliqué la police, » dit Midorima.

« Il n’y avait pas le choix, » coupe Kuroko avant que Kagami puisse se défendre. « Il y avait trop de témoins. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire, exactement ? » demande suspicieusement Kasamatsu. « Il y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. Vous devriez simplement laisser les autorités gérer cette histoire. »

Chaque Miracle dans la pièce lance un regard menaçant à Kasamatsu, indiquant que ‘laisser les autorités gérer cette histoire’ n’est _pas_ une option.

« On peut pas ne _rien_ faire, Senpai, » dit Kise. « Ils ont pris l’un de _nous_. »

« C’est ce que je dis, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Je ne suis pas, » dit Midorima avec raideur.

« Les gars, quelqu’un _kidnappe_ des Miracles, » dit Takao, montrant qu’il est sur la même page que Kasamatsu, ou au moins qu’ils sont dans le même livre. « Ça veut dire que vous êtes tous en danger. Vous pouvez pas juste pourchasser activement les gens qui essayent de vous kidnapper. »

« Ne sois pas absurde, » dit Midorima. « La seule raison pour laquelle ils ont réussi à enlever Akashi est parce qu’ils l’ont pris par surprise. Si nous savons que nous sommes en danger, il n’y a aucune menace que nous ne pouvons pas gérer. »

Kuroko soupire, parce qu’il est en fait du côté des humains sur ce point. Les Miracles ont fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu’ils ont intégré la société, mais ils ont toujours beaucoup de leur sens de supériorité naturelle. Kuroko suspecte que c’est parce qu’ils sont des Réussites.

Kuroko n’a jamais cru à sa propre invulnérabilité ; il sait mieux que personne à quel point la vie est fragile.

« Pourquoi quelqu’un prendrait Akashi, d’abord ? » demande Takao.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » dit Himuro, revenant de la cuisine avec Kagami et un plateau de nourriture. « Qui ne voudrait pas un Miracle de compagnie ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, les gars. Mais imaginez juste à quel point des entreprises ou des politiciens trouveraient utile quelqu’un qui doit être obéi.

« Mais il n’est pas vraiment facile à contrôler, pas vrai ? » demande Takao.

Et c’est _ça_ qui rend Kuroko mal à l’aise à propos de cette situation. Akashi n’est pas faible – il est un soldat et un assassin entraîné qui doit être obéi. C’est difficile d’imaginer une situation où il ne peut pas s’échapper par lui-même.

« Espérons que c’est le cas, » dit silencieusement Kuroko. « Espérons que quelqu’un essaye d’acheter un Miracle. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre ? » demande Kise, surpris. Il n’est pas le seul – Aomine et Murasakibara regardent tous les deux Kuroko avec un étonnement confus.

Kuroko ne veut pas leur dire. S’ils n’ont pas encore compris, il ne veut pas qu’ils sachent.

Midorima réajuste ses lunettes. Il fait claquer sa langue avec dégoût, parce que l’idée ne lui était clairement pas venue à l’esprit avant et elle est certainement là maintenant. « C’est impossible. »

« Vraiment ? » demande doucement Kuroko, en se frottant les poignets.

« Qu’est-ce qui est impossible ? » demande Kise.

Midorima et Kuroko se dévisagent, tous les deux réticents à être le premier à le dire à voix haute.

*

Il faut trois essais à Furihata pour réussir à ouvrir la barre protéinée ; ses mains tremblent trop. Il n’essaye même pas d’ouvrir la bouteille d’eau, même si sa gorge est douloureusement sèche. Il est sûr que s’il essayait d’enlever le bouchon il renverserait juste de l’eau partout.

Il grignote la barre protéinée, mais il n’a pas vraiment faim. Ou plutôt, il _a_ faim, il sait qu’il a faim, parce qu’il peut sentir son estomac gronder, mais les circonstances ont totalement tué son appétit. Il mange plus pour faire quelque chose que pour se nourrir.

C’est seulement quand il est à la moitié qu’il se souvient d’Akashi. Akashi est toujours attaché, et personne ne lui a donné de nourriture.

« Euuh, tu en veux ? » demande Furihata à voix basse. « Désolé, je l’ai grignoté, mais– »

« C’est bon, » le coupe Akashi. « Les Miracles peuvent survivre plus longtemps sans nourriture. Tu devrais manger. Tu auras besoin de garder tes forces. »

Furihata fronce les sourcils. Kuroko n’a certainement jamais mangé beaucoup, mais Murasakibara grignote constamment. Juste pas qu’ils n’avaient pas _besoin_ de nourriture, ça ne signifiait pas qu’Akashi n’avait pas faim.

« Je serais reconnaissant, si tu pouvais me donner un peu d’eau, » dit doucement Akashi.

Furihata hoche la tête et se précipite pour attraper la bouteille. Se concentrer sur une tâche est assez pour le distraire de ses peurs, et il est capable d’enlever le bouchon sans que ça ne devienne un désastre. Il place la bouteille contre les lèvres d’Akashi et la penche légèrement. L’autre garçon déglutit deux fois avant de s’écarter. « Merci. »

Furihata hoche juste la tête et prend l’opportunité de satisfaire sa propre soif.

« Quand nous nous arrêterons, n’essaye pas de résister, » ordonne Akashi, toujours dans un murmure que Furihata doit s’approcher pour pouvoir entendre. « Et ne fais rien d’héroïque. Ils _vont_ te tirer dessus. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas ! » Furihata secoue vigoureusement la tête. « Je suis totalement pas le genre à être héroïque ! Je vais rien faire de stupide. »

« Tu as déjà interféré avec l’enlèvement, » remarque Akashi.

Furihata cligne des paupières. Il se sent légèrement embarrassé, il ne pensait pas qu’Akashi était conscient à ce moment-là.

« C’était, eh bien, c’était différent, » marmonne Furihata. « Je voulais pas qu’ils te fassent du mal. »

Akashi ne répond pas.

Furihata n’arrive franchement pas à croire à ses propres actions. Mais quand les hommes avaient jailli du van, portant des armes et qu’Akashi était déjà évanoui à cause du tranquillisant, Furihata avait juste réagi par instinct. Il s’était jeté pour couvrir Akashi, puis il s’était accroché à l’autre garçon quand il fut clair que les hommes essayaient de l’emmener. Il n’était toujours pas sûr de ce à quoi il avait pensé – ce n’est pas comme s’il _aidait_, ce n’est pas comme s’il aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

En fait, Furihata est persuadé qu’il a juste _empiré_ les choses. Parce que maintenant ils sont tous les deux enlevés et il n’y a rien que Furihata ne puisse faire. Akashi s’en serait probablement mieux sorti seul – s’il doit s’inquiéter pour Furihata en plus de pour lui-même il pourrait ne pas être capable de s’échapper.

_Tu réfléchis jamais à tes actions, _se réprimande Furihata. _Crétin. Tu réfléchis jamais._

Akashi repenche sa tête sur l’épaule de Furihata. Furihata sursaute – il sait que c’est juste comment Akashi communique avec lui pour que les hommes ne l’entendent pas, mais c’est une combinaison bizarre, de terrifiant et de rassurant et Furihata n’est toujours pas sûr de comment intégrer le fait qu’ils doivent prétendre être amoureux.

« Nous allons nous en sortir, Furihata-kun, » dit Akashi dans son oreille. Il a la même autorité puissante dans la voix que quand il dirige l’équipe de Rakuzan et Furihata trouve ça rassurant. Si Akashi dit que c’est vrai, alors ça doit être vrai. « Mais tu dois m’obéir. Si nous voulons nous en sortir, alors tu dois faire exactement ce que je dis. »

« Absolument, carrément, » accepte immédiatement Furihata. Il est content que l’un d’entre eux sache quoi faire dans cette situation, et il est vraiment content de laisser Akashi faire tous les plans. Il se sent presque coupable d’à quel point il est soulagé de ne pas devoir prendre les décisions lui-même.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de parler si fort, » dit Akashi dans son oreille. « Mon ouïe est bien plus supérieure que celle des humains. Parle simplement le plus silencieusement possible, et je t’entendrai. »

Furihata ne fait pas confiance à son volume, donc il acquiesce simplement.

Akashi ne dit rien d’autre, mais il garde sa tête sur l’épaule de Furihata.

Avant que ça n’arrive, Furihata aurait pensé que ce serait impossible de trouver un jour la présence d’Akashi _réconfortante_. Mais il est obscènement content d’avoir Akashi ici, de sentir la chaleur d’Akashi, parce que ça signifie qu’il n’est pas _seul_.

Il se demande, brièvement, si Akashi est réconforté par sa présence avec lui. Mais il écarte cette idée immédiatement.

Akashi, sans aucun doute, ne le voit que comme un fardeau.

_Et il a raison_, pense Furihata. _Tu peux rien faire pour l’aider dans cette situation._

Il se sent momentanément déprimé par cette pensée, mais il se dit de se reprendre. Être déprimé ne va pas du tout améliorer la situation.

Il se fait la promesse, là et maintenant, que même s’il ne peut pas _aider_ Akashi, il ne va _pas_ être un fardeau. Il fera tout ce qu’il faut, et il fera tout ce qu’il peut pour s’assurer qu’Akashi ne regrette pas lui aussi qu’il est là.

*

L’avion atterrit et les hommes re-menottent Furihata. Ils mettent aussi un sac de tissus noir par dessus sa tête et celle d’Akashi, et les font avancer brutalement.

Furihata avance passivement ; être soudainement aveugle le terrifie. Il déteste ne pas voir où il va, il déteste ne pas voir Akashi. Il sent une nouvelle vague de terreur désespérée le traverser.

On le fait monter dans une voiture et il s’écrit : « Akashi-kun ? »

« Je suis là, Furihata-kun. Reste calme, » vient la réponse d’Akashi, et il se détend un peu (un tout petit peu – il est toujours très tendu de peur.)

« Fermez-la derrière ! » hurle une voix américaine. Furihata cille et se tait.

*

On le fait marcher encore. Il veut rappeler Akashi, comme un enfant perdu, mais sa propre nature pathétique fait taire sa langue. Akashi ne peut pas voir mieux que lui – Akashi est exactement dans la même situation que lui. Il est déjà en train de rompre sa promesse – Akashi n’a pas besoin de le faire se sentir mieux dans cette situation. Donc il déglutit juste difficilement et il avance là où on l’emmène.

« J’ai regardé les Infos, » dit une nouvelle voix, quand ils arrêtent enfin de marcher. « Jusqu’à quel point êtes-vous colossalement stupides ? Pourquoi vous avez enlevé un enfant normal ? Et pourquoi vous l’avez emmené _ici ? _»

Furihata se recroqueville, et il ne réalise même pas que l’homme parle japonais.

« Le Projet a dit que le gosse était son amant, » répond une voix avec un mauvaise accent japonais. « Je pensais que vous pourriez l’utilisez. »

« Vraiment ? » dit la première voix. « Il a vraiment dit _amant ?_ C’était ces mots exactes ? »

« Ouais. Si vous le voulais, ajoutez un extra de 5000. Pour l’effort. »

« Je vous donne un extra de 2000 et vous devriez être reconnaissant que je trouve votre fiasco intéressant. Maintenant partez. »

Il y a quelques grognements en anglais que Furihata ne comprend pas, et puis le son de bottes qui s’éloignent dans un couloir avec de l’écho.

Le sac est abruptement soulevé de sa tête, et Furihata cligne rapidement face à l’assaut soudain de la lumière.

« Tu n’es pas très impressionnant. C’est fascinant, » dit l’homme. Maintenant que Furihata peut voir, il regarde autour de lui. L’homme est japonais, vers la fin de la cinquantaine – ses cheveux noirs commençant tout juste à grisonner. Akashi est agenouillé à côté de lui, sa tête toujours couverte. Le Miracle semble immobile d’une façon non naturelle.

L’homme dans une blouse de labo regarde Furihata de haut en bas et le congédie en un regard. Ensuite il tourne complètement son attention sur Akashi, et retire le sac de sa tête.

« Bonjour, GM-R0102, » dit l’homme. « Ça fait longtemps. »

Akashi ne répond pas, et il n’a pas non plus l’air surpris de voir le scientifique.

« Akashi-kun ? » dit Furihata, incertain. « Tu connais cet homme ? »

« Oui, » dit Akashi, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage de l’homme. « C’est mon créateur. »

*

C’est Momoi qui parle en premier. Momoi qui lève les yeux de son ordinateur et qui laisse son regard parcourir la pièce.

« Teiko, » dit-elle doucement. « Teiko est le seul endroit qui voudrait enlever un Miracle. »

Aomine jure bruyamment et avec beaucoup d’emphase. Kise pâlit, et a l’air d’être sur le point de vomir. Murasakibara arrête de manger.

« Et si c’est Teiko, » dit Kuroko, baissant les yeux, « alors qu’il n’y a rien qu’Akashi ne puisse faire pour s’échapper. Et il n’y a rien que nous ne puissions faire pour l’aider. »


	6. Chapitre 6

_Ils étaient deux, toujours ensemble, et c’était tout ce qu’il y avait au monde._

_Et même si Red comprenait la fragilité de la vie à Teiko mieux que quiconque, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu’il devrait un jour vivre sans Gold._

_Puis il y eut l’incendie._

_*_

_Ce n’était pas juste un incendie, c’était une dévastation._

_Les Réussites se faisaient marquer – Red, Gold, Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow et Pink – et ça créa une pression supplémentaire sur ceux dont le destin était toujours indéterminé – Brown, Black et Orange._

_Brown essayait de prouver sa valeur. Il invoqua un feu – plus grand qu’il n’en avait jamais invoqué avant._

_« Vous voyez ? » dit-il. « Vous voyez, je peux le contrôler ! Vous pouvez rien faire de pareil ! »_

_« Arrête, Brown, » Ordonna Red, en brillant. Mais Brown n’arrêta pas. Au vu__e__ de son expression perdue et horrifiée, il était clair qu’il n’obéissait pas parce qu’il ne _pouvait pas_ obéir. Il avait perdu le contrôle du feu._

_Et puis les choses commencèrent à exploser._

_Blue porta Pink et courut loin. Orange agrippa Black par la main et sauta. Red pouvait voir Purple et Green aider Yellow à s’échapper, mais il fallut tout son pouvoir pour atteindre l’esprit de Brown et _retenir_._

_C’était un aspect de l’Ordre Absolu qu’il utilisait rarement : le contrôle total de l’esprit de quelqu’un. A ce moment il était à la fois Red et Brown, mais Brown n’était plus là. Ce niveau de contrôle détruisait complètement l’esprit des victimes, les transformait en zombis, ce qui était pourquoi il utilisait rarement son pouvoir à cet extrême._

_Mais en retenant Brown, il pouvait utiliser Brown comme une marionnette ; utiliser le pouvoir de Brown comme si c’était le sien. Le monde brûlait autour de lui, et des explosions retentissaient dans le bâtiment. Si Red pouvait retenir le feu, sa Génération pourrait se mettre en sécurité._

_« Pars ! » hurla-t-il, de sa bouche et de la bouche de Brown._

_Parce qu’évidemment il y avait toujours quelqu’un à ses côtés._

_« Pas sans toi ! » hurla aussi Gold._

_« Je suis le seul qui puisse contrôler Brown, et ainsi le feu ! » hurla Red par dessus le rugissement des flammes. « Pars maintenant ! »_

_Mais il ne pouvait pas retenir Brown comme ça _et_ Ordonner Gold._

_Gold enroula ses bras autour de Red. « Tu n’es pas le seul. »_

_Une aura dorée l’enveloppa. « Pars, » dit-il dans l’oreille de Red._

_« Vis. »_

_Il repoussa Red. Ce fut la dernière chose que Gold fit jamais._

*

Akashi regarde son créateur et il n’est pas surpris. C’est ce à quoi il s’attendait depuis que les mercenaires ont commencé à citer les dossiers de Teiko, peut-être depuis qu’ils ont mis autour de son cou un collier qui peut inhiber ses pouvoirs, possédant une technologie qui ne devrait pas exister.

Non. Si Akashi est complètement honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu’il s’attendait à cette réunion depuis un moment.

Il avait regardé les procès de Teiko, _a contrario_ des autres Miracles. Et il avait remarqué qu’alors que certains leaders de Projets avaient été jugés, beaucoup ne l’avaient pas été. Beaucoup des scientifiques de Teiko n’avaient jamais été aux Infos et dans un coin de sa tête, Akashi avait toujours su en quelques sortes que ça signifiait qu’ils étaient toujours libres.

« Furihata-kun, c’est ça ? » demande son créateur, s’adressant au garçon qui tremble à côté d’Akashi.

« O-oui ? » dit Furihata.

« Je dois m’excuser pour ce traitement. Crois-moi, ça n’a jamais été mon intention d’impliquer des enfants ordinaires. »

« Euuuh... »

« Mais, malheureusement, tu _es_ impliqué. J’aimerais discuter plus amplement avec toi, mais pour l’instant, je dois parler seul avec 0102. Garde, amène s’il-te-plaît Furihata-kun à la chambre que nous avons préparé pour 0102, et assure-toi qu’il soit à son aise. »

Un soldat vient pour emmener Furihata. Furihata envoie un regard effrayé et désespéré à Akashi, mais il obéit à la requête antérieure d’Akashi de ne pas se débattre.

Il y a toujours des gardes dans la pièce. Il y avait toujours des gardes à Teiko – les renforts dans le cas où les Projets se comporteraient mal. Akashi s’était habitué à leur existence à Teiko, et les ignorait la plupart du temps.

Il les ignore maintenant, parce qu’ils ne sont pas importants. Les seules choses qui importent sont Akashi et l’homme devant lui, son créateur. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être seuls.

« Ce garçon est-il vraiment ton amant ? » questionne son créateur.

« Oui, » répond Akashi, intégrant une douzaine de choses différentes en l’espace d’une seconde avant de répondre. L’existence de Furihata en tant qu’‘amant’ d’Akashi est la seule raison pour laquelle il est toujours en vie. Il est intéressant pour le scientifique s’il est l’amant d’Akashi, et si Furihata est intéressant, il sera gardé en vie. Dès qu’il ne sera plus intéressant, il sera mis aux ordures. Akashi est 100 % certain que c’est le cas.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire, 0102, » dit le scientifique. « Les Reds Zero ne sont pas capables de former de tels attachements. »

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? » retourne Akashi, et il le tient. Les Reds Zero ont une empathie sous-développée – si Akashi est capable de protéger Furihata avec un mensonge, il est capable de l’aimer. (Au moins, c’est la logique à laquelle Akashi sait que son créateur pense.)

« Très bien, » répond l’homme. « Intéressant. Nous avions théorisé que les Projets s’imprégneraient des partenaires choisis, une fois la puberté passée. Cela fait partie de l’instinct animal que nous avons conçu chez vous. Mais je n’aurais jamais pensé que l’imprégnation de reproduction s’attacherait à des humains ordinaires, et je n’aurais jamais pensé que les Reds Zero ou que les Greens Seven en posséderaient l’envie. Je regrette quelque peu de ne jamais avoir laissé les Générations précédentes atteindre la maturité ; ça nous aurait donné un précieux aperçu de comment les dynamiques sexuelles s’organisaient. »

L’homme écrit des notes dans un calepin alors qu’il parle, et Akashi se concentre pour garder son visage inexpressif.

Akashi dévisage l’homme qui l’a créé et il ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent. Il a toujours une migraine abominable – qu’il a depuis qu’il s’est réveillé, et il suspecte que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le collier autour de son cou. Ça l’empêche de se concentrer, et même s’il _devrait _mettre des stratégies en place, l’esprit d’Akashi n’arrête de revenir vers les autres Miracles. Que feraient les autres Miracles s’ils étaient assis là où Akashi est assis en ce moment ?

Il sait ce qu’ils _auraient_ fait. Yellow, Pink et Green avaient été les plus dociles à l’autorité de Teiko, parce qu’ils avaient le plus peur de retourner à la Chambre 101. Purple se serait certainement montré insolent avec entêtement, même quand ils l’auraient battu. Blue aurait ragé mais aurait fini par se soumettre. Et Black ? Qui pourrait dire ce qu’aurait fait Black ? Il se serait silencieusement effacé dans le décor et il aurait comploté.

Akashi sait ça sur qui ils étaient. Mais il admet silencieusement à lui-même que s’il sait ce que Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Blue et Black auraient fait par le passé, il n’est pas certain de ce que Kise, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine et Kuroko feraient _maintenant_. Ses amis ont changé, en partie à cause des humains qui les aiment. A cause de ‘l’imprégnation de reproduction’ que cet homme quantifie et analyse aussi nonchalamment dans ses notes.

Akashi trouve qu’il ne comprend pas mieux les liens qu’ils ont formés que son créateur.

Mais il veut protéger ces liens.

« J’ai été grossier, » dit son créateur, posant son stylo. Il sourit. « Bienvenue chez toi, 0102. »

*

_Il ne comprit pas quand il se réveilla seul._

_Les scientifiques et les médecins se tenaient au dessus de lui._

_« Quel gâchis, » dit son créateur. « Ils étaient les meilleurs Projets que nous ayons. 1101 était de loin le meilleur Gold jamais créé. »_

_« Maintenant on va devoir tout recommencer. »_

_« Mais on a sauvé 0102, au moins, c’est déjà quelque chose. »_

_Red les entendait parler, il entendait leurs mots, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu’ils disaient. Il se rendormit._

_Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il était seul dans le lit médical._

_Gold n’était pas avec lui. GM-1101 n’était nulle part._

_Et puis il sut._

_*_

« Vous avez reconstruit Teiko, » dit Akashi.

« Teiko n’a jamais été détruit, » répond son créateur.

Les deux se dévisagent à nouveau. Akashi sait qu’il devrait essayer de prendre le contrôle de la situation, mais s’il y a une chose qu’il a apprise de Kuroko c’est que parfois c’est mieux de laisser les autres penser qu’ils ont l’avantage.

Donc il ne dit rien.

« Je dois dire, ça a été amusant de vous regarder jouer à être humains, tous les sept. Ah, je suppose que c’est tous les huit, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas certain de comment GM-O394 a survécu, mais nous ferons plus attention dans le futur. »

Une vague d’appréhension le parcourt tout à coup. Hinata Shouyou a risqué beaucoup de choses, quand il est venu les sauver à la Diète Spéciale. Akashi est vivement conscient qu’il a une dette envers le Projet raté. Il n’aime pas l’idée qu’Orange soit en danger à cause de cette gentillesse.

« Pourquoi venir après nous maintenant ? » demande Akashi, gardant sa voix légère. « Je comprends pourquoi vous ne l’avez pas fait pendant que nous étions à la base de FSDJ, mais vous avez eu beaucoup de meilleures opportunités au cours de cette dernière année. Votre timing a maintenant l’air d’avoir été mal préparé. »

« Tu le penses ? » demande son créateur.

Et c’est un jeu auquel ils avaient l’habitude de jouer, pour tester les capacités de Red à faire des stratégies. Akashi saisit l’invitation et continue : « Après la Diète Spéciale, la popularité des Miracles a augmenté. Les gens se teignent les cheveux pour ressembler à leur Projet favori. J’ai vu des gens porter des t-shirts de soutien. Je n’ai aucun doute que mon enlèvement est déjà hautement médiatisé, surtout si nous considérons le fait que vos mercenaires nous aient pris moi _et_ un garçon humain ordinaire en plein jour. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi vous attireriez autant d’attention. »

« Excellents arguments, 0102, je vois que tes instincts sont toujours affûtés, » dit l’homme. « En réalité, tu n’as pas besoin de connaître les raisons de _pourquoi maintenant_. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c’est que nous avons décidé de ramener nos Projets fugueurs à la maison. »

Les doigts d’Akashi se contractent par réflexe, son seul signe de détresse visible. « Vous avez également capturé les autres ? »

« Pas encore, » dit son créateur, et Akashi laisse momentanément son soulagement le submerger.

« C’est pourquoi je t’ai pris toi en premier. _Tu_ vas ramener ta Génération à la maison, 0102. C’est ta responsabilité, en tant que leader. »

Ce n’est pas complètement surprenant. Dans le monde animal, si tu captures l’alpha, c’est plus facile de capturer le reste de la meute. Akashi est et a toujours été l’alpha de la meute des Miracles.

Mais ils ne sont pas des animaux.

« Vous surestimez mon influence, » dit Akashi avec nonchalance. « Ils ne vont pas revenir ici en courant parce que je les appelle. »

« Ils se sont enfuis à cause de toi, » dit l’homme, sa voix prenant un ton dur pour la première fois dans cette conversation.

Akashi dévisage l’homme et ne fait rien qui pourrait trahir sa confusion.

« La Génération Miracle était de loin la meilleure Génération que nous ayons créée. Mais vous étiez sous _notre_ contrôle. Vous n’auriez pas dû être capables de vous enfuir comme vous l’avez fait. Le problème c’était _toi_, 0102. Nous n’avons jamais été capables de te contrôler correctement après ta rupture psychotique. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour ça, et nous allons contrôler la situation. Avec le temps, tu réapprendras à respecter notre autorité. »

Akashi continue de le dévisager. Dans n’importe quelle autre situation, il aurait été complètement bouche-bée. Peut-être qu’il aurait été en train de rire. Et après le rire, il aurait sans doute pleuré ; de l’absurdité et de l’ironie de tout ça.

_Même maintenant. Même après tout ce temps._ Même après tout ce qui s’était passé, Teiko sous-estime toujours Kuroko.

Est-ce à cause de la capacité de Kuroko ? Est-ce que Kuroko est si puissant qu’il a effacé son existence de l’esprit des personnes qui l’ont créé ?

Ou est-ce que cet homme est vraiment si arrogant ? Préfère-t-il croire que c’est son Projet le plus Réussi qui a orchestré sa chute plutôt que le Projet raté qu’il avait prévu de jeter aux ordures ?

Dans tous les cas, Akashi rirait quand même jusqu’à en pleurer.

Mais il ne fait rien. A la place, il change de sujet. « Qu’avez-vous prévu de faire avec Furihata-kun ? »

« Eh bien, ça dépend entièrement de toi, » dit son créateur d’un air méditatif. « Préférerais-tu qu’il soit gardé avec toi ? »

« Oui, » dit Akashi avec précaution, parce qu’il est certain que l’alternative ne serait _pas_ que Furihata puisse rentrer chez lui.

« Alors tu peux le garder, comme un animal de compagnie. Ce serait fascinant d’étudier comment les Reds Zero interagissent avec des humains. Mais ne me déçois pas, 0102, ou je pourrais décider que tu ne mérites plus d’avoir un animal de compagnie. »

**Il va te renvoyer dans la Chambre 101, **dit une voix au fond de l’esprit d’Akashi. Akashi se contracte, mais il ne pense pas que son créateur le remarque.

**Je peux le voir, si tu ne le peux pas**, continue la voix. **Il aura besoin ****d****e te reconditionner.**

**Je sais**, répond Akashi avec irritation. Parce que même _lui_ pouvait comprendre ça. Ça aurait été évident, même si l’homme n’avait pas _dit _qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’Akashi se soumette et ramène les autres Miracles.

**Mais tu ne sais pas, ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Tu n’as plus été envoyé dans la Chambre 101 depuis des années. ** _ **Moi** _ ** si. Ça te brisera.**

**Ça ne me brisera pas**, rétorque Akashi.

**On doit échanger de place. Tu seras pas capable de t’en sortir.**

**Non**, dit Akashi avec force. **Je peux le faire.**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas échanger ?**

**Parce que tu ne protégeras pas Furihata-kun.**

Et il n’y a rien que son autre lui peut répondre à ça.

Mais Akashi sait que ce n’est qu’une question de temps – la vérité c’est qu’il ne sera _pas_ capable de résister au reconditionnement de Teiko, il n’en a jamais été capable. Ça a toujours été son autre lui ; son autre lui était plus fort et pouvait survivre à des choses auxquelles Red ne pouvait pas.

C’était son autre lui qui s’était échappé de Teiko. Red n’aurait probablement jamais pris ce risque.

Akashi est à cours de temps de plus d’une façon, donc il parle aussi poliment qu’il en est capable. « Puis-je le voir ? J’aimerais m’assurer qu’il aille bien. »

Le sourcil de l’homme se lève – comme s’il n’avait pas cru qu’Akashi tenait à Furihata avant ce moment.

« Très bien. Je te donne une heure. »

*

Les gardes l’emmènent dans les couloirs de la nouvelle Teiko. Le sol et les murs sont d’un blanc immaculé, et les pièces sont plus construites comme des cellules de prison de haute technologie.

Il y a d’autres Projets. D’autres enfants. Pour la plupart, ils ont l’air humain, mais ce n’est pas le cas de certains. Ils n’ont pas, pour la plupart, des cheveux de toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel qu’Akashi a l’habitude de voir dans l’enceinte de Teiko. Certains se lèvent pour dévisager Akashi alors qu’il passe à côté d’eux, mais d’autres ne le font pas.

Les cellules sont comme des petites chambres, derrière une vitre épaisse. Il y a des lits avec des draps blancs et chaque chambre a une section de verre brouillé où une salle de bain est séparée pour donner l’illusion d’intimité.

La séparation de verre est différente de celle qui était utilisée à Teiko, mais Akashi suppose que ça doit être pour faciliter la surveillance des Projets. Teiko a appris de leur évasion.

Les gardes l’emmènent à une cellule où Furihata attend. Un garde appuie sur un bouton qui fait ouvrir la vitre. Akashi remarque les câbles autour de l’encadrement de la porte et en conclue que ce n’est pas simplement du verre ; il doit y avoir une seconde barrière électrique, pour empêcher les Projets d’essayer de sortir.

Furihata porte le même pantalon militaire vert foncé et le même t-shirt noir que le reste des Projets. Il a l’air d’avoir été nourri et lavé mais il a toujours une terreur palpable sur le visage.

Les gardes démenottent enfin Akashi alors qu’il passe la porte de sa nouvelle cellule, et il se frotte les poignets alors qu’ils scellent la vitre derrière lui.

« Akashi-kun ! Qu’est-ce– »

Akashi met un doigt sur la bouche de Furihata, pour le faire taire. Puis il attrape les poignets du garçon et l’attire vers lui. Furihata laisse échapper une exclamation qu’Akashi fait taire en pressant ses lèvres contre la bouche de Furihata.

Akashi, c’est probablement évident, n’a jamais embrassé personne auparavant. Il n’a jamais non plus été particulièrement intéressé par des films où il y avait beaucoup de baisers. (Momoi et Kise, d’un autre côté, avaient toujours semblé regarder des séries où l’activité principale des acteurs était soit s’embrasser soit pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps. Et quand ils vivaient tous ensemble à la base de FSDJ, Aomine les avait tous initiés au concept de la pornographie. Aomine avait possédé un talent magique pour produire un flux infini de films pornos, qu’il tirait, d’après Akashi, des soldats de la FSDJ. Mais les références des pornos d’Aomine étaient de nature hétérosexuelle, ce qui empêchait à peu près tout le reste de sa Génération de les regarder avec lui. Kise regardait occasionnellement, pour ses ‘recherches’, déclarait-il, mais le reste d’entre eux trouvait d’ordinaire d’autres choses à faire quand c’était le tour d’Aomine de choisir le programme de leurs soirées-télé. Kuroko lisait des livres. Murasakibara s’endormait. Akashi et Midorima jouaient habituellement au Shogi.)

Donc Akashi ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il fait, mais il ne s’est jamais engagé dans une activité sans y exceller naturellement. En toutes choses, Akashi est déterminé à être triomphant, donc il embrasse Furihata avec l’enthousiasme expert de quelqu’un qui est déterminé à gagner à embrasser.

Furihata pousse un cri étouffé et essaye de s’écarter au début, mais le bras d’Akashi autour de sa taille le garde en place, et rapidement Furihata se met à répondre au baiser.

Akashi aspire la lèvre inférieure de Furihata et s’écarte, mais au lieu de de s’éloigner il s’avance, se pressant encore plus contre Furihata. Il embrasse le côté du cou de Furihata avant de murmurer dans son oreille ; « Ils vont nous surveiller. Il y a sans aucun doute des micros dans la pièce. Je crois qu’ils te tueront s’ils pensent que je ne tiens pas à toi. » Il dépose un autre baiser dans le cou de Furihata avant de mordre et d’aspirer. Furihata frisonne contre lui et émet un genre de miaulement inattendu qu’Akashi est surpris de trouver agréable à entendre.

Il murmure à nouveau : « Ils vont bientôt me reprogrammer. Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas moi-même à mon retour. Quand je reviens, c’est très important que tu ne me laisses pas t’oublier, toi ou les autres Miracles. Tu dois me rappeler ma vie à l’extérieur d’ici. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Furihata hoche la tête, d’un mouvement imperceptible sauf pour lui. Akashi s’écarte et tient le visage de Furihata dans le creux de ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il n’est pas certain que le garçon _puisse_ comprendre. Ce qui va lui arriver est quelque chose que seuls les autres Miracles comprendraient. Mais il ne peut pas expliquer d’avantage. Il doit juste avoir confiance que Furihata fera de son mieux.

« Furi, » dit silencieusement Furihata, dans un murmure que seul Akashi peut entendre. (C’est si bas qu’Akashi pense que même les caméras et les micros dans la pièce ne devraient pas pouvoir le remarquer.) « Mes amis m’appellent Furi. »

Et Akashi sourit ironiquement, malgré la situation. Il suppose, toutes choses considérées, qu’ils doivent être amis maintenant, et n’est-ce pas étrange ?

« Tu vas bien, Akashi ? » demande Furihata plus fort, peut-être parce qu’il a réalisé qu’il n’y a rien d’inhabituel à poser cette question.

Akashi y réfléchit et suppose que ça ne sera pas suspicieux de continuer la conversation. « Oui, je vais bien. J’ai juste une migraine. »

« Une migraine ? » répète Furihata.

« Oui. Je crois que c’est à cause de cet appareil. » Il touche le collier autour de son cou. « Je crois qu’il émet une fréquence qui perturbe ma capacité. » Il a eu le temps de l’analyser. C’était censé lui causer de la douleur pour qu’il ne puisse pas se concentrer. Il pourrait être capable d’utiliser son pouvoir, s’il conserve ses forces et choisit le bon moment.

« Eumm. Tu aimerais que je te fasse un massage ? »

L’attention d’Akashi revient sur Furihata.

Furihata rougit. « Ma mère a des migraines parfois ! Je, euh, lui masse les tempes et elle dit que ça aide. Je pourrais, euh, essayer ? Si ça aide. »

Akashi y réfléchit et décide que ça ne peut pas faire de _mal, _donc il acquiesce et dit : « Oui, merci. Je t’en serais reconnaissant. »

*

_Quand il se réveilla à nouveau son créateur se tenait au-dessus de lui._

_« GM-G1101 et GM-B1273 sont morts dans cet incendie, » lui dit son créateur, sa voix neutre. « Tu es aussi presque mort. Entre toi et 1101 il n’y en avait seulement assez que pour sauver l’un d’entre vous. Ne gaspille pas cette seconde chance, 0102. »_

_Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, jusqu’à ce qu’il regarde un miroir et voit que l’un de ses yeux était maintenant doré._

_Il remarqua alors les cicatrices sur sa poitrine. « Qu’est-ce que– » commença-t-il, mais il ne savait pas comment formuler cette question._

_« Tu avais besoin d’un nouveau cœur, rein, œil et d’une partie de poumon. Tu as de la chance et les organes de 1101 étaient compatibles. »_

_Gold était à l’intérieur de lui. Le cœur de Gold battait à l’intérieur de lui._

_Red ne cria pas. Il n’émit aucun son, il ne bougea pas._

_Mais, à l’intérieur de lui, quelque se brisa silencieusement et irrévocablement._

_*_

Akashi est allongé sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux de Furihata. Les doigts de Furihata sont froids, mais ils bougent avec expertise contre ses tempes en formant des cercles assurés et ça _aide_.

**D’accord**, dit la voix à l’intérieur de l’esprit d’Akashi.** D’accord. Je le protégerai aussi. Mais nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps.**

Akashi se lève et se tourne pour faire face à Furihata. Il embrasse légèrement le garçon sur la bouche et dit : « Merci. » Puis il murmure dans son oreille : « Souviens-toi de ce que j’ai dis. Peu importe ce qui arrive, Furi, tu ne peux pas me laisser me perdre. »

Il ferme les yeux et lâche prise.

La vitre s’ouvre.

« 0102, c’est l’heure. »

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde seulement le garçon sur le lit. « Prends soin de toi, Kouki. Je serai bientôt revenu. »

Les yeux de Furihata s’écarquillent.

Red 0102 sort de la pièce et offre ses poignets avec obéissance, pour que les gardes puissent le menotter.

Puis il les suit silencieusement jusqu’à la Chambre 101.


	7. Chapitre 7 ~Interlude ~

Il règne une pâleur sur Seirin qui fait vaguement penser à des funérailles. C’est une grande école et peu de personnes savaient même qui était Furihata Kouki avant qu’il ne se fasse enlever, mais le simple fait de savoir que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à un de leurs camarades était assez pour que tout le monde ait l’air sombre.

Kuroko abuse sans honte de son pouvoir pour que personne ne le dévisage.

*

Tout le monde vient à l’entraînement de basket, même si personne n’a envie de s’entraîner. Même Riko n’a pas l’air si investie que ça à les forcer à s’entraîner. Ils ont tous l’air de se contenter de rester ensemble pour se soutenir les uns les autres.

« Elle dit à tout le monde qu’elle était sa copine, » Kuroko entend Kawahara dire, sa colère irradiant tellement autour de lui qu’elle est presque visible. « Elle chiale non-stop et elle fait ça pour attirer l’attention. Je vous jure, je vais la frapper. »

« Kawahara, » réprimande Fukuda.

« Ça te fout pas en rogne ?! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Je peux pas supporter que les gens de notre classe fassent comme si ils en avaient quelque chose à faire. La plupart d’entre eux n’ont jamais parlé à Furi ! »

« Ils ont le droit de s’inquiéter, » dit Fukuda.

Kuroko fixe le sol. Il déteste se sentir aussi inutile. Il est sûr que tout le monde ici ressent la même chose, mais ça lui met spécifiquement les nerfs à vif parce qu’il est sûr qu’il y a quelque chose qu’il _pourrait_ faire…

Mais il a besoin de plus d’informations. Il a besoin des informations de _Momoi_. Une fois que Momoi aura traqué Akashi et Furihata (et il est certain qu’elle le fera ; il n’y a rien qu’elle ne puisse pas trouver) alors ils pourront former un plan.

Ça a pris à Kuroko trois ans pour planifier et pour implanter son évasion de Teiko. S’il y a une chose qu’il sait faire, c’est être patient sous la pression.

Mais c’est un peu différent, de savoir que ce n’est pas sa vie qui est à risque cette fois.

« Les garçons, on est tous inquiets pour Furi-kun. Mais on doit rester calmes et penser positif pour lui. On peut pas se laisser être désespérés. » Ceci vient de la petite-amie de Tsuchida, Nanase Aya. Elle vient occasionnellement à l’entraînement pour rentrer avec Tsuchida, et personne ne questionne sa présence ici maintenant. Elle a une influence apaisante sur les Premières Années.

Kuroko écoute son conseil et il est d’accord. Il ne va _pas_ abandonner tout espoir.

La porte du gymnase s’ouvre en fracas, et un garçon portant l’uniforme d’une autre école entre à pas décidés.

« Lequel d’entre vous est un Miracle ? » exige-t-il de savoir.

Le nouvel arrivant a l’air d’être une version plus âgée, légèrement plus belle, certainement plus confiante de Furihata, donc ce n’est pas difficile de comprendre qu’il s’agit probablement du frère aîné de Furihata.

Et parce qu’il doit être le frère aîné de Furihata, Kuroko sent qu’il ne peut pas se cacher. Il s’avance et dit poliment : « Ce serait moi. »

Ce n’est pas une surprise quand le garçon plus âgé se jette en avant et agrippe le col de Kuroko. Furihata Kyo secoue vigoureusement Kuroko et exige de savoir : « Où est mon frère, bordel ?! Dans quoi tu l’as fourré ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J’ignore ce qui est arrivé à Furihata-kun. J’aurais voulu– »

« C’est de la merde ! » hurle Kyo, secouant encore Kuroko. Il soulève son poing et Kuroko se prépare à être frappé, mais Kagami est là, agrippant le Troisième Année et le tirant loin de Kuroko.

« C’est quoi ton putain de problème ? » rugit Kagami. « Kuroko est plus inquiet pour Furi que n’importe qui ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Kagami est plus grand et plus musclé que le Troisième Année. Dans un combat entre les deux, il gagnerait sans aucun doute, mais Kuroko ne veut vraiment pas qu’ils se battent.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Kagami-kun, il a le droit d’être en colère, » dit Kuroko, plaçant une main apaisante sur le bras de Kagami.

« Bien sûr que j’ai le putain de droit ! » hurle Kyo, ne cédant pas face à la colère de Kagami. « C’est de ta faute ! Kouki n’aurait jamais été pris si c’était pas pour toi ! Si quelque chose arrive à Kouki à cause de toi, je jure que– »

« _Ça suffit_, » interrompt une voix silencieuse avec force. La petite-amie de Tsuchida se tient devant Kyo, les mains sur les hanches. « Furihata-san, je comprends ta colère, mais t’en prendre aux amis de Furi-kun ne va _pas_ résoudre le problème. Kuroko-kun est un ami très important de Furi-kun, et ton frère ne voudrait pas que tu le tiennes pour responsable. »

Kyo s’affaisse et Kagami le lâche. « Il est terrifié par les Miracles, tu sais, » dit Kyo, la voix en colère et frustrée et triste. « Il l’a toujours été. Je lui ai dit que rien lui arriverait jamais – je lui ai dit qu’il était en sécurité. »

Riko s’immisce. « Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, Furihata-san. Mais je te _promets_, tout le monde dans le club de Basket de Seirin ressent la même chose. Viens, parlons-en. » Elle éloigne le frère de Furihata avec elle, et Aya les suit. Les deux filles emmènent le garçon bouleversé hors du gymnase.

Hyuuga soupire. « Bah, on dirait qu’il y a pas entraînement. Et si on allait au Maji Burger ? »

*

« Arrête. »

Kuroko lève les yeux de son milk-shake à la vanille pour voir son petit-ami le fixer. « Arrête quoi, Kagami-kun ? »

« De te sentir coupable. De te blâmer. Ce qui est arrivé à Furi n’est _pas_ ta faute. »

Kuroko baisse les yeux.

_Évidemment _que c’était sa faute.

Ça aurait été déjà mal, si Akashi avait été le seul a être enlevé. Kuroko se sentirait énormément inquiet si ça avait juste été l’autre Miracle.

Mais Furihata n’était qu’un humain ordinaire. Un des camarades et amis importants de Kuroko. Il n’était pas lié aux Miracles comme Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu et Himuro l’étaient. Si quelque chose de mal arrivait à l’un des petits-amis humains (et l’enfer se déchaînerait si _ça_ arrivait un jour) ce serait horrible, mais ces humains connaissaient au moins les risques quand ils avaient commencé à sortir avec un Miracle.

Furihata _n’avait pas_ de lien avec eux, et il n’aurait pas dû être mêlé à cette pagaille. Il a juste été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_Il est terrifié par les Miracles._

Et Furihata avait _en effet_ eu peur de Kuroko quand ils s’étaient rencontrés. Mais il était depuis devenu un ami proche du Miracle de Seirin. Ils étaient ensemble au Comité de la Bibliothèque et ils parlaient beaucoup de livres. Il était l’un des seuls amis de Kuroko avec qui il _pouvait_ parler de livres, et c’est très important pour Kuroko.

_Il est terrifié par les Miracles._

Mais il _avait _toujours peur d’Akashi, et Kuroko ne pouvait même pas le blâmer pour ça. Surtout considérant le fait qu’Akashi le voyait comme une menace potentielle. Et le fait qu’Akashi ait été entraîné pour éliminer toutes les menaces potentielles.

C’est Kuroko qui avait rendu la rencontre possible. C’est Kuroko qui avait encouragé Furihata à y aller…

« Mec, je peux _sentir_ la culpabilité autour de toi. J’étais là, moi aussi. Si t’es responsable, alors moi aussi, » dit Kagami.

Kuroko secoue la tête. « _C’était_ ma faute, Kagami-kun. Furihata-san a raison ; si quoi que ce soit arrive à Furihata-kun, ce sera entièrement ma faute. »

« Non, c’est pas _vrai_. Bordel, tu prends toujours la responsabilité pour tout. Arrête ! Furi va s’en sortir. »

Kuroko aurait voulu pouvoir croire ça.

Si Furihata était avec n’importe quel autre Miracle, Kuroko_ aurait pu_ croire ça. Mais Furihata est avec Akashi.

Et Akashi ne protège pas les humains.

*

Cette nuit-là, il parle à Hinata Shouyou au téléphone.

« Mes parents et mes coéquipiers deviennent fous, » gémit Hinata. « Ils me laissent aller _nulle part_ sans chaperon ! Mes parents me laissent même pas quitter la _maison_. »

« Je suis désolé, Shouyou-kun, » dit Kuroko, cillant. Parce que c’est une chose de plus pour laquelle il se sent responsable, même si ça avait été la décision de Hinata de faire son ‘coming-out’ et de sauver les autres Miracles à la Diète Spéciale. Il se sentirait bien mieux si Hinata était là, à Tokyo, avec les autres Miracles. Les Miracles ont toujours travaillé mieux en groupe, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que Hinata serait plus en sécurité avec _eux_ plutôt que dans la Préfecture de Miyagi.

Mais les autres Miracles ont des tuteurs, avec une autorité bien plus lâche sur où ils vont et ce qu’ils font en temps de crise. Hinata Shouyou a des _parents_, et Kuroko est amené à comprendre qu’il n’est pas aussi libre de tout laisse tomber pour retrouver les Miracles.

« Est-ce que _toi_ tu penses qu’on est en danger ? » demande Hinata.

Kuroko hésite. « Je l’ignore. C’est possible. » Si Hinata n’a pas réalisé que Teiko existe peut-être toujours, Kuroko n’est pas certain de vouloir lui donner cette inquiétude supplémentaire.

« Kenma… mon ami de Nekoma, tu sais ? Kenma dit que Teiko existe peut-être toujours. Que c’est peut-être eux qui ont pris Akashi. »

Kuroko retient un soupire. « Oui. C’est possible. »

Hinata se tait. Orange a plus de raisons que quiconque d’avoir peur de Teiko. « Peu importe qui c’est, vous allez le sauver, hein ? Toi et les autres ? »

« C’est notre intention, oui, » dit Kuroko.

« Et tu me le diras aussi, hein ? Je veux aider. »

« Shouyou-kun... »

« C’était mon leader à moi aussi, autrefois, » dit Hinata défensivement.

Kuroko soupire alors. « Non, Shouyou-kun. Peu importe ce qui arrive, tu devrais rester avec tes parents. »

*

Il a rendu visite à Hinata une fois, chez lui à Miyagi. Hinata l’a présenté avec enthousiasme à sa famille – ses parents et la fille aux cheveux orange improbables qui est sa petite sœur. Les parents de Hinata avaient été résolument polis et gentils envers Kuroko quand il avait rendu visite, mais il y avait une froideur dans leurs yeux, une méfiance. Ils le blâmaient pour avoir poussé Hinata à se mettre en danger, ils avaient peur qu’il leur prendrait Hinata. Il comprit cela instantanément et il respectait leurs sentiments.

Kuroko ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander, depuis qu’il avait découvert qu’Orange était vivant, comment il avait pu se faire passer pour un humain pendant six ans. Surtout quand le monde avait découvert les autres Miracles – il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer comment Hinata aurait pu convaincre ceux autour de lui qu’il n’était qu’un garçon normal.

Mais quand Kuroko lui a rendu visite chez lui, a rencontré ses coéquipiers de Karasuno, a regardé quelques matchs amicaux de volley-ball, il le réalisa alors.

Hinata ne se faisait pas _passer_ pour un humain. Il _était_ humain.

Plus tard, il remarqua l’air de rien : « C’est incroyable que personne ne t’ait jamais vu utiliser ton pouvoir pendant toutes ces années. Tu as dû avoir beaucoup de chance. » Parce que les capacités au saut d’Orange ne sont pas vraiment subtiles.

Hinata le regarde juste, perdu. Puis la réalisation arrive. « Oh ! C’est parce que je l’ai pas utilisé. Jamais. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, hein ? »

Kuroko ne peut s’empêcher de le dévisager, choqué et presque atterré. « Mais tu _adores_ sauter. »

« Ouais, mais, » Hinata hausse les épaule, « j’adore plus ma famille, tu sais ? Et le volley. J’allais pas faire quelque chose qui risquait de me faire perdre ça. »

Et Kuroko ne pouvait même pas l’imaginer. Orange avait aimé ses pouvoirs plus que n’importe qui d’autre à Teiko. Kuroko n’arrive toujours pas à _apprécier _son pouvoir – il est inconvénient, et manipulateur, et il lui fait parfois se sentir très seul – mais il n’arrive pas à imaginer _ne pas_ utiliser sa capacité. Ce serait comme si quelqu’un mettait un bandeau sur ses yeux et lui disait qu’il ne pouvait pas voir pendant les six prochaines années, sachant très bien qu’il avait toujours des yeux et qu’il pouvait toujours voir.

Kuroko eut du mal avec sa question suivante. « Comment l’as-tu laissé derrière toi ? Teiko ? Comment es-tu allé de l’avant ? »

Parce que Hinata était simplement _à sa place_ dans son monde, sans le moindre effort. Il avait des amis, des coéquipiers, une famille, et il interagissait avec eux tous comme si c’était aussi facile que de respirer.

Hinata devint très sérieux à la question de Kuroko, une aura dangereuse l’enveloppant, et pendant une seconde, Kuroko put voir le soldat qu’Orange avait été quand Hinata répondit doucement : « Ils m’ont tué, Black. GM-O394 est mort à Teiko. Plus rien de ça n’a plus d’importance. Je suis Hinata Shouyou maintenant. »

Kuroko réalisa que c’était probablement vrai. Orange était mort. Hinata ne l’était pas.

*

« Shouyou-kun, nous avons trois ans d’entraînement et d’expérience de plus que toi, à aller en missions. Et nous avons travaillé ensemble en équipe pendant six ans. Tu serais un élément inconnu, et cela serait probablement problématique pour tout le monde. »

Ce qu’il dit est vrai, et c’est également un peu ce qu’il ressent sincèrement. Les sept Miracles qui se sont échappés de Teiko ensemble travaillaient comme un groupe cohésif depuis longtemps. Ça faisait six ans depuis la dernière mission d’Orange avec eux, et ils ne savent _vraiment_ plus comment il pourrait s’harmoniser avec eux.

Mais Kuroko sait qu’il est délibérément cruel avec ses mots. Il dit ‘Nous n’avons pas besoin de toi’, ce qui n’est pas vrai, pas vraiment.

Mais par égoïsme, il ne veut plus que Hinata soit en danger. Hinata a déjà tout risqué pour leur venir en aide une fois. Il a une famille et des amis et une vie en dehors d’être un Miracle. Il a échappé à l’ombre de Teiko plus efficacement que qui que ce soit d’autre. Kuroko ne veut pas ramener Hinata au stade où ils sont.

A la place, il espère qu’un jour tout le monde pourra se trouver au stade où _Hinata_ est. Il espère qu’un jour les Miracles seront capables d’avoir leur place dans la société aussi facilement que Hinata.

« Ouais, c’est logique je suppose, » dit Hinata, avec plus de grâce que ce que Kuroko ne mérite. « Juste… faîtes attention, OK ? Et si il y a quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ que je puisse faire, n’hésite pas. »

« Merci, Shouyou-kun, » dit Kuroko. A ce stade, il espère juste qu’il y ait quelque chose que _lui_ puisse faire.

*

Le jour suivant, Rakuzan se montre à l’entraînement.

« Oh bordel de merde, » marmonne Hyuuga quand les titulaires de Rakuzan entrent dans le gymnase. Puis, plus fort, il dit : « Ecoutez, si vous êtes venus pour hurler sur Kuroko, vous allez devoir passer par nous d’abord. »

« On est pas là pour lui hurler dessus, Junpei-chan ! » dit Reo, offensée. « On veut juste lui _parler _! »

« Bah, vous pouvez pas non plus ! Et arrête de m’appeler Junpei-chan ! »

« On a besoin d’un PLAN ! » éclate Nebuya. « On est là pour récupérer Akashi, et on a besoin de réfléchir aux détails de comment on va faire ça ! »

« _Un plan ? _» s’exclame Izuki. « Vous voulez faire quoi, au juste ? Débarquer en Europe comme un quatrième _Taken _? »

« Oui ! Exactement ! Réglons ce bordel à la Liam Neeson ! » hurle Hayama.

« Non, non, putain, non, » dit Izuki, une horreur s’installant alors qu’il réalise à quel point les Rois Sans Couronnes sont sérieux.

« Sei-chan est là quelque part ! Il pourrait être blessé ! C’est notre _ami_, » dit Reo.

Kuroko sursaute. « Akashi-kun... » mais il s’arrête.

« On sait, » dit Hayama doucement. « On sait qu’Akashi ne nous considère pas comme ses amis. Mais il est _notre_ ami, OK ? Et on doit faire quelque chose. »

« Est-ce qu’on _peut_ faire ça à la Liam Neeson ? » demande Kawahara, s’émerveillant à l’idée.

« Non. Bordel. Où est-ce qu’on trouverait les flingues ? »

Quelqu’un tapote Kuroko sur l’épaule et Kuroko lève les yeux pour voir Mayuzumi debout à côté de lui. « Ils vont se disputer comme des idiots pendant des heures, » dit silencieusement Mayuzumi. « Est-ce qu’on peut aller quelque part pour parler ? »

Kuroko jette un coup d’œil aux deux équipes qui débattent d’une voix forte et avec beaucoup de sérieux les mérites de se déchaîner à travers le Japon et acquiesce. « Oui, d’accord. »

Les deux ombres s’éclipsent hors du gymnase sans être remarquées.

*

Ils finissent sur le toit parce qu’ils ne veulent pas être entendus, et Kuroko veut être capable de voir si quelqu’un les approche.

« Mayuzumi-san, je ne sais vraiment pas où se trouve Akashi-kun, » commence Kuroko. « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le trouver, je te promets ça. »

« Je sais, » dit Mayuzumi. « Franchement, je ne suis pas si inquiet que ça, en fait. Akashi est probablement le mec le plus compétant que je connaisse. Je pense qu’il peut s’en sortir dans n’importe quelle situation. »

« Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? » demande Kuroko, perdu.

Mayuzumi a l’air d’avoir du mal à comprendre ça lui-même. Il y a _clairement _quelque chose qu’il _veut_ dire ; il ne sait simplement pas comment le dire. Kuroko attend, parce qu’il est intrigué.

« J’ai une théorie, » commence enfin Mayuzumi, « selon laquelle tu es la seule personne qui ait jamais fait Akashi se sentir inférieur. »

Et Kuroko est surpris, parce que ce n’est pas ce à quoi il s’attendait de la part de Mayuzumi, mais il ne montre pas sa surprise. « Parce que nous l’avons battu à la Winter Cup ? »

« Non. D’avant ça. Il m’a approché parce que je lui rappelais _toi_, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

« J’avais deviné, » dit Kuroko avec hésitation.

« Il voulait que j’apprenne ton style de basket. Je voulais pas faire ça. Je veux dire, c’est une manière plutôt nulle de jouer. J’avais trop d’amour-propre pour dévouer mon basket à d’autres personnes. »

Puisque Kuroko pense que c’était_ vraiment_ cruel de la part d’Akashi d’essayer de transformer Mayuzumi en un remplacement de Kuroko, il laisse couler l’insulte.

« Ce que j’essaye de dire c’est que tu es la seule personne qu’Akashi a _essayé_ de remplacer. La seule personne qu’il pensait nécessaire à la victoire. Je ne pense même pas que _lui_ a réalisé qu’il faisait ça inconsciemment. C’est comme s'il disait qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir gagner sans toi. »

« Je n’y avais pas pensé sous cet angle, » dit Kuroko, fronçant les sourcils. « Je crois que tu m’accordes trop d’importance dans les pensées d’Akashi. »

« C’est pas le cas, » répond Mayuzumi. « Écoute, Akashi ne parle pas de lui-même, _jamais_, mais si je devais deviner, je parierais beaucoup d’argent que c’est _toi_ qui es responsable de l’évasion de Teiko. J’ai raison ? »

Kuroko ne répond pas mais il est très impressionné. On avait dit aux autres l’implication de Kuroko. Au moins, Kagami lui avait dit que les Miracles avaient parlé du plan de Kuroko à leur petits-copains. Il est impressionné mais pas vraiment surpris que Mayuzumi l’ait réalisé tout seul.

« C’est ce que je pensais, » dit Mayuzumi après le silence prolongé de Kuroko.

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que ça a à voir avec quoi que ce soit, » dit Kuroko, s’excusant presque.

« J’essaye d’expliquer pourquoi on est venu vers _toi_, au lieu d’un des autres Miracles. On veut vraiment aider Akashi, et je pense que tu es celui qui peut nous dire comment faire ça. »

Kuroko aimerait que les gens arrêtent de surestimer ses capacités. « S’il y avait quelque chose que j’aurais pu faire pour aider Akashi-kun, je l’aurais déjà fait. »

« Ouais, je suppose. » Les épaules de Mayuzumi s’affaissent légèrement.

Kuroko hésite, puis tente : « Je suis un peu surpris que Mayuzumi-san et les autres se sentent aussi impliqués. »

« Donc tu penses qu’on est des connards ? » dit Mayuzumi avec colère.

Kuroko réalise son erreur et essaye de revenir en arrière. « Pas du tout. Je sais simplement qu’Akashi-kun peut être… difficile à être ami avec. Surtout pour des humains. Il n’a jamais été… discret… à propos de ce qu’il pense des humains normaux. »

« Ah, » dit Mayuzumi à l’explication, sa colère s’évanouissant. A la place il regarde Kuroko d’un air pensif. « Il était le leader des Miracles, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » dit Kuroko avec prudence. « C’était son rôle. » C’est ce pourquoi il a été _conçu_, mais Kuroko ne peut pas dire ça.

« T’as pensé quoi de lui, comme leader ? »

Kuroko se stoppe, essayant d’analyser la question. Honnêtement, il a en fait beaucoup pensé à cette question au cours de ces dernières années. Akashi avait été conçu pour être aux commandes, il le faisait aussi naturellement que de respirer. Et si on lui avait demandé, Kuroko aurait dit sans hésitation qu’Akashi était un _bon_ leader – un leader _génial._ Il n’y a aucun moyen qu’il puisse être quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’un leader génial.

Mais Kuroko a fini par réaliser qu’il y a plus qu’un genre de leader, et que toutes choses considérées, il préfère le genre de Hyuuga. Le genre qui rassemble une équipe _avec_ lui, plutôt qu’en étant au-dessus.

Ça ne change pas le fait qu’Akashi est génial à sa manière. « Je crois qu’Akashi-kun est le genre de leader que peu de personnes peuvent jamais espérer être, » explique doucement Kuroko. « Il prend des décisions très difficiles pour le bien de tous. Il en assume les responsabilités comme un leader devrait le faire. Il fait des sacrifices par rapport à ce qu’il croit être le mieux pour atteindre la victoire. »

« Quand tu dis ça, on dirait que tu désapprouves, » dit Mayuzumi d’un air méditatif.

« Ce n’est pas mon intention. J’admire énormément Akashi-kun. Je ne pourrais jamais être un leader – je ne pourrais pas en supporter le fardeau. »

« ‘Lourde est la tête qui porte la couronne,’ » cite Mayuzumi. Kuroko hoche la tête.

Ça n’a pas surpris Kuroko qu’Akashi soit le seul qui n’ait pas trouvé de petit-ami humain. Même s’il ne détestait _pas_ les humains, les autres – Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara – avaient trouvé des _partenaires_, et Akashi ne pourrait jamais avoir de partenaire, parce que ça signifierait dépendre de quelqu’un. Et ce n’est pas dans la nature d’Akashi de dépendre des autres.

Mayuzumi ne dit rien dans l’immédiat. Quand il commence à parler, il regarde l’école en dessous d’eux, et pas Kuroko. « Il y avait un exhibitionniste qui visait les filles qui rentraient de l’école. Il changeait de trajet et il était imprédictible sur quand il venait, donc la police ne pouvait pas – ou ne voulait pas – faire quoi que ce soit pour l’arrêter. Beaucoup de filles ne se sentaient pas en sécurité quand elles rentraient de l’école.

« Donc Akashi l’a traqué et lui a Ordonné d’aller dans le poste de police le plus proche et d’attaquer les officiers là-bas. Le mec n’est jamais revenu. »

« Je vois, » dit Kuroko.

« Je connais une fille – une de mes amies, je suppose, de quand j’étais enfant. Elle était stalkée par son ex-copain et tout le monde lui disait que c’était pas grave. Ils lui disaient des trucs du genre, elle devrait se sentir flattée, ou juste l’ignorer, ou elle devrait le reprendre puisque c’était clair qu’il l’aimait autant. Mais elle était terrifiée et elle voulait arrêter de venir à l’école. Akashi a eu une seule conversation avec le mec et il ne l’a plus jamais embêtée.

« Et il y avait ce Deuxième Année – il se faisait harceler par les gens de sa classe et par les Troisièmes Années tous les jours jusqu’à ce qu’Akashi y mette fin. Le mec ne s’est probablement jamais senti en sécurité de sa vie jusqu’à ce qu’Akashi ne vienne à l’école. _Rakuzan_ n’a jamais été aussi sûre que maintenant. »

« Akashi-kun n’est pas censé utiliser ses pouvoirs sur ses camarades, » dit sèchement Kuroko.

Mayuzumi pousse un soupire moqueur. « Ça ne l’a jamais dérangé. Écoute, j’essaye de te parler de l’Akashi que _nous_ on connaît. _C’est_ un roi. Mais c’est le genre de roi que tous les rois sont _censés_ être. Le genre qui _protège_ ses sujets avec son rôle, plutôt que de les subjuguer. Et on pourrait débattre des pour et contre de la démocratie vs. la monarchie toute la journée, mais au final, il y a plein de gens qui se sentent bien plus en sécurité à l’école depuis qu’Akashi est arrivé. Rakuzan est probablement la seule école qui n’était ni surprise par l’idée qu’Akashi soit un assassin entraîné, ni dérangée par cette information. En fait, un bon nombre de gens étaient plutôt rassurés par l’idée qu’Akashi soit un terrifiant fils de pute qui tuerait pour protéger ce qui lui appartient. »

Kuroko est absolument abasourdi par ce que Mayuzumi essaye de dire. C’est vrai, aussi – de toutes les écoles qui étaient venues soutenir leurs Miracles à la Diète Spéciale, Rakuzan était celle avec le nombre le plus écrasant.

Kuroko débattait souvent avec les autres si oui ou non c’était mieux que les humains les aiment ou les craignent. Il croit toujours – et il croit que la Diète Spéciale l’a prouvé – que c’est mieux d’être aimé.

Mais peut-être que ce n’est pas aussi simple. Peut-être qu’on peut être aimé _et_ craint – ou être aimé parce qu’on est craint.

« Je vois, » répète Kuroko. « Merci de m’avoir dit ça, Mayuzumi-san. Ça m’a donné beaucoup à réfléchir. »

« On a besoin de lui, OK ? _Rakuzan_ a besoin de lui. S’il y a quoi que ce soit qu’on puisse faire, dit nous le juste, » dit Mayuzumi, retournant enfin son regard vers Kuroko.

« Je le ferai, » promet Kuroko, même il est plutôt certain qu’il n’y a rien qu’ils puissent faire. « Mais je ne peux vraiment aider personne pour l’instant. Je ne serai pas capable d’agir avant d’avoir plus d’informations sur la situation. »

Mayuzumi cherche le visage de Kuroko et hoche la tête à ce qu’il y voit. « Bien. Tu seras malin avec ton plan. C’est bien mieux que rejouer _Taken_ à travers le Japon. »

*

Momoi fixe l’écran de son ordinateur et elle a, un peu, envie de pleurer.

Elle a toujours été le genre de personne qui pleure facilement. Elle pleure quand elle est heureuse, quand elle est triste, quand elle se dispute avec Aomine, quand elle regarde des films, quand elle lit des livres. Elle sait que les gens la regardent de haut parce qu’elle pleure – parce que des gens qui pleurent ne devraient pas être pris au sérieux. C’est, en partie, _pourquoi_ elle pleure autant. Elle aime être sous-estimée.

(En vérité, elle sait aussi qu’elle pleure parce qu’il y a longtemps, elle n’en avait pas le droit. Les Pinks Two étaient censés être _logiques_, pas émotifs. Personne n’était censé pleurer à Teiko. Momoi Satsuki pleure parce que GM-P256 ne le pouvait pas.)

Elle ne pleure pas maintenant, malgré le fait qu’elle en ait vraiment envie. Elle ne pleure pas, parce qu’elle a une conversation difficile à avoir, et c’est une décision que 256 doit prendre, pas Momoi Satsuki. La fille qui avait le nom de Pink doit décider si elle doit sauver son ami ou pas.

Elle l’a trouvé. Évidemment qu’elle l’a trouvé, il n’y avait jamais eu de doute qu’elle réussisse. Et si elle le dit aux autres, ils vont essayer de le sauver.

Mais ce n’est pas un adversaire contre lequel ils peuvent _gagner – _ils n’ont jamais battu Teiko. S’enfuir a été leur seule victoire (et même cette victoire-_là_ semblait assez éphémère maintenant.) S’ils essayent de sauver Red (et c’est plus simple, de penser à lui comme Red dans cette situation, et pas comme Akashi Seijuurou) ils ne feraient que jouer le jeu de Teiko. Ils pourraient se faire tuer, être emprisonnés à nouveau, et ce serait _entièrement sa faute_.

Pink n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’envoyer les autres au combat après leur avoir donné ses recherches. Mais _elle_ a le choix maintenant. Elle peut sacrifier Red pour sauver les autres. Et elle _déteste_ avoir cette pensée, elle déteste sérieusement la considérer, mais quelqu’un doit faire le choix difficile dans cette situation.

Red serait le premier à dire – _élimine les poids morts._ Red ne risquerait pas tout le monde pour sauver une personne.

_Black le ferait_. Cette pensée la fait grimacer. Kuroko le ferait.

(Et qui _tu_ veux être ? se demande-t-elle. Est-ce que tu veux être Pink ou est-ce que tu veux être Momoi Satsuki ?)

« Satsuki. »

La voix d’Aomine la trouve dans ses pensées et la ramène brutalement à la réalité. Elle le voit appuyé avec nonchalance contre l’encadrement de la porte.

Elle serre les poings. Elle ne pleure pas. « Tu pourrais mourir. Vous pourriez tous mourir. »

Aomine ne le nie pas. Il se gratte l’arrière de la tête et ne la regarde pas quand il dit : « Tu sais, Satsuki. On s’est toujours sentis en sécurité. A chaque fois qu’on devait aller à l’Extérieur et remplir nos missions – j’ai jamais pensé qu’on reviendrait pas sains et saufs. Parce qu’on t’avait toi. T’avais toujours un plan pour nous ramener. »

Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains, et elle se laisse enfin pleurer. Il se tient au-dessus d’elle, mais il ne fait pas de mouvement pour la toucher. Aomine n’a jamais vraiment su comment approcher une femme qui pleure, à part se tenir là ; à sa manière silencieuse et gênante, lui faisant comprendre qu’il est là pour elle, et qu’il serait toujours là pour elle.

Après un long moment elle renifle, se mouche bruyamment dans son mouchoir, puis elle se recompose.

« Je sais où il est. »

Aomine lui tapote la tête et laisse sa main posée dessus. « OK. Alors ramenons-le à la maison. »

*

Kise regarde son portable.

_Pires craintes confirmées. Mission optionnelle._

Le message donne un point de rendez-vous et une heure. Après quelques secondes, un message privé de Momoi s’affiche.

_Personne ne t’en voudrait, Kichan._

Pires craintes confirmées : Teiko a Akashi. Mission optionnelle : ça va être dangereux et tu n’es pas obligé de venir.

Personne ne t’en voudrait.

Momoi s’attend à ce qu’il refuse et _putain_, il aimerait qu’elle n’ait pas raison sur lui. Il aimerait que ce soit facile, qu’il puisse déclarer fièrement : « Évidemment que je vais sauver Akashicchi ! »

Et il _veut_ le faire – vraiment. Cette année lui a appris beaucoup de choses sur le travail d’équipe et sur où est sa place. Il peut déclarer fièrement : « Je suis Kise de Kaijo, » et il sait que c’est là où il sera le plus heureux. Mais en même temps, il pense à son ancienne équipe, sa première équipe, et il leur accordera toujours de l’importance à _eux_ aussi, même s’il est content qu’ils ne soient plus ensemble. Même s’il est content de ne plus être GM-Y626, content de laisser Yellow derrière lui – il ne niera pas que son lui du passé a existé.

Il a l’impression qu’il le doit – pas simplement à Akashi, mais aussi à _lui-même_, à Yellow – de faire ça.

Parce qu’il n’a jamais pu défier Teiko. Parce qu’il s’est enfui quand il en a eu l’occasion, et c’était la chose la plus courageuse qu’il ait jamais faite. Mais il a l’impression qu’il devrait prouver, une bonne fois pour toute, qu’il n’est plus 626, il est Kise Ryouta. Et Kise Ryouta ne s’enfuit jamais devant un combat.

Mais _Kasamatsu_.

Kise agrippe son portable. Kasamatsu Yukio est incontestablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Même maintenant, après des mois, il n’arrive toujours pas à croire que Kasamatsu l’aime. Chaque jour avec Kasamatsu est comme une récompense pour toutes ses souffrances passées.

Mais sauver Akashi – aller contre Teiko – il n’y a pas moyen qu’il le fasse sans – sans redevenir 626. Et il pourrait survivre, mais et s’il perdait Kasamatsu ? Et s’il redevenait un monstre et que Kasamatsu ne pouvait plus l’aimer ?

Il préférerait être réemprisonné à Teiko. Il préférerait mourir. Il préférerait–

« Kise ? Ça va pas ? »

Kasamatsu entre dans leur chambre les sourcils froncés. « Vous avez des nouvelles d’Akashi ? »

Kise laisse échapper une expiration. Quand il lève les yeux il sourit. « Momoicchi l’a trouvé, Senpai. »

« C’est génial ! On– »

« Il est à Teiko. Un _nouveau _Teiko. »

Kasamatsu se tait. Il intègre rapidement l’information. « Vous voulez organiser une mission de sauvetage. »

Kise acquiesce.

Kasamatsu émet un soupire. « Kise, on en a _déjà_ parlé. Vous avez pas besoin de faire tout tous seuls. Cette fois, c’est différent d’avec Jabberwocky et Haizaki – la police peut aider. La FSDJ peut aider – Teiko a enlevé un gosse ordinaire, la loi est de notre côté cette fois. »

« C’est pas au Japon, » dit Kise, coupant la tirade de Kasamatsu. « J’y _ai_ pensé, Senpai. Mais apparemment c’est sur une île reculée quelque part près d’Hawaï. Le Japon n’a aucune autorité – je suis pas sûr qui en a. Même si on essayait d’impliquer les autorités internationales, ce serait sûrement trop tard. Notre meilleure chance de sauver Akashicchi et le Première Année de Seirin est si _nous, _les Miracles, on y va pour une mission de sauvetage discrète.

Kasamatsu y réfléchit. « Vous pourriez marcher tout droit dans un piège. »

« Ouais, » dit Kise. « On sait. Mais on a Momoicchi de notre côté, et elle est bien plus intelligente que les mecs de Teiko. Elle nous fera entrer et sortir sains et saufs. »

Kasamatsu acquiesce. « D’accord. Reviens sain et sauf, ou je te botte les fesses, compris ? »

Kise cligne, pas sûr d’avoir entendu correctement. « Senpai ? »

« Mais si c’est sur une île privée, comment vous allez y aller ? » réfléchit Kasamatsu.

« Momoicchi va penser à quelque chose, » balaye Kise. « Mais – Senpai, tu as compris ce que je dis, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais ? » dit Kasamatsu, fronçant les sourcils. « Une petite mission de sauvetage est logique. Vous êtes entraînés pour ça. Si c’est international, t’as raison, la FSDJ n’a pas de juridiction. Je pense qu’on peut probablement faire des démarches légales, surtout considérant l’enlèvement de mineurs en question, mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Et personne ne connaît Teiko mieux que vous de toute façon, donc vous serez mieux capables de vous en occuper. »

« Mais– » Kise a du mal à formuler une réponse, parce qu’il est sûr que Kasamatsu ne le comprend toujours pas. « Mais je vais probablement devoir me battre. Et je veux pas que tu penses – c’est que, la dernière fois– »

Kasamatsu continue de froncer les sourcils puis il comprend. Il frappe légèrement Kise derrière la tête. « Abruti ! OK, qu’on soit clairs. Ce à quoi je m’opposais _la dernière fois_, c’était que tu sois prêt à traquer quelqu’un et à _l’assassiner_ de sang froid– »

« Certaines personnes méritent d’être traquées et assassinées, » marmonne Kise.

« –_Pas_ le fait que tu voulais nous garder en sécurité. Écoute, je suis le fils d’un soldat, OK ? Je sais que parfois on doit prendre des vies pour en protéger d’autres. » Il prend le visage de Kise entre ses mains et plonge son regard dans le sien. « Tu comprends maintenant ? »

« Meurtre pas bien, mission de sauvetage OK ? » devine Kise. Il n’est toujours pas sûr de _pouvoir_ faire la différence, mais c’est important pour Kasamatsu.

« Exactement. » Kasamatsu embrasse légèrement Kise sur les lèvres. « Reviens juste sain et sauf, OK ? Et fais rien de stupide. »

« Je vais essayer fort, » dit Kise, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Kasamatsu.

Maintenant qu’il sait que Kasamatsu ne le détestera pas, il n’y a rien sur cette terre qui l’empêcherait de revenir auprès de lui.

*

Midorima se décide facilement sans aucune hésitation.

Il dîne tôt avec Dr. Kishitani et Naoko. Il ne dit pas grand-chose, mais ce n’est pas inhabituel. Naoko passe son temps à parler des moindres détails de sa journée, et même s’il ne l’admettrait jamais, Midorima aime l’écouter tout raconter point par point. Naoko est merveilleusement normale et ça lui donne l’aperçu adéquat de ce à quoi une enfance normale est censée ressembler.

« Je vais chez Takao, » annonce-t-il après le dîner. « Nous allons étudier ensemble. Est-ce que je peux dormir là-bas ? »

Dr. Kishitani hausse les sourcils. « Oui, ça me va, » remarque-t-il avec nonchalance.

Midorima réajuste ses lunettes et essaye de ne pas rougir. Il n’est pas entièrement sûr de _comment_ Dr. Kishitani a compris qu’il sort avec Takao, mais son père d’accueil lui a récemment donné une explication très détaillée et clinique des pratiques des rapports homosexuels protégés de laquelle Midorima ne s’est toujours pas remis à ce jour.

« On va juste étudier, » insiste Midorima.

Il y a tellement de choses que Midorima aimerait _pouvoir_ dire à cet homme. Il connaît les dangers, il sait qu’il pourrait ne plus jamais le revoir. Et il veut dire ‘merci’ (_merci de m’avoir donné un nom, merci de m’avoir donné une famille, merci de m’aimer_) ; mais s’il dit quoi que ce soit, le docteur pourrait se douter que quelque chose ne va pas.

Donc il ne dit rien. Il tapote Naoko sur la tête et leur dit ‘au revoir’ à tous les deux avec nonchalance et il se dirige vers la maison de Takao.

Demain, Takao leur dira où il est parti. Parce qu’il n’y a probablement aucune chance que ça se finisse en un jour et il se sent lâche, de remettre cette tâche sur les épaules de Takao, mais c’est de la seule façon qu’il puisse s’en aller.

Il dit tout à Takao. Il demande même poliment à Takao de tout expliquer aux Kishitanis, plus tard.

Takao écoute juste tout en silence. Quand Midorima a fini de parler, les mains de Takao tremblent. « Shin-chan, je peux pas _aider ? _» crie-t-il. « J’ai pas prouvé la dernière fois que je _peux_ aider ? »

« Pas avec ça, » interrompt Midorima. « C’est – tu n’es pas entraîné, pour ce qu’on va devoir faire. Et – _je _me sentirai mieux, en sachant que tu es sain et sauf. S’il-te-plaît, Takao. Je te promets que nous n’allons pas prendre de risques superflus. J’ai juste – besoin que tu sois là. Quand je reviens. »

« Promets-moi que tu _vas_ revenir, » dit vivement Takao.

« Je te le promets. »

« Bordel. » Takao détourne les yeux. « J’ai l’impression d’être épouse de guerre, ou quoi. »

C’est toujours un miracle que Takao soit là, qu’il veuille être aux côtés de Midorima. GM-7283 n’était pas aimable, il n’était pas censé être aimé, et il n’avait pas été conçu pour se lier aux autres. Il a été élevé isolé et avec le savoir que s’il n’était pas Réussi il était remplaçable à l’infini.

Takao l’aimait. _Lui_, et aucun autre Green Seven.

« Je peux juste – je peux pas croire que tu y retournes, » dit Takao.

Et Takao sait, peut-être mieux que n’importe qui d’autre à part sa Génération, à quel point Midorima est terrifié par Teiko. Takao l’a rencontré alors qu’il était en train de pleurer sous un bureau. Il sait à quel point Midorima doit être effrayé.

« C’est pour ça que je dois y aller, » dit Midorima. « Je ne veux plus avoir peur. »

« Tu as ton lucky item ? » demande Takao, essayant de sourire.

Takao est la personne la plus courageuse que Midorima connaisse. Plus courageuse que Kuroko, même. Midorima se penche et embrasse Takao sur les lèvres avec douceur – quelque chose qui surprend Takao parce que même maintenant Midorima est hésitant à initier les contacts physiques.

« Voilà, » dit Midorima, après s’être écarté. « Pour la chance. »

*

Murasakibara en veut à la tournure _Mission Optionnelle_ parce que si les missions étaient _optionnelles_ il n’y irait jamais.

Il a vu les papiers avec les grandes lignes de son design. Il connaît l’idée que les scientifiques avaient quand ils l’ont conçu et il connaît ses propres limites. Les Purples Nine étaient faits pour la force brute, pour faire le sale boulot. Ils étaient faits pour être des soldats obéissants. GM-P989 n’avait pas été conçu pour des réflexions complexes, mais pour suivre simplement les instructions.

Purple s’attirait des problèmes parce qu’il était plus désobéissant que les autres P-Nine. Mais c’était parce qu’il n’aimait pas faire quoi que ce soit, la plupart du temps, pas à cause d’une défiance naturelle. Sous beaucoup d’angles, c’était facile de faire simplement ce que Red lui disait de faire. Red était plus puissant que lui, et il prenait des décisions complexes, et lui obéir était simplement naturel.

Même maintenant, obéir à Akashi était juste plus simple. Mais Akashi n’était pas là pour lui donner des ordres et toutes choses considérées, le secourir allait être une quantité horrible de travail qu’il préférerait ne pas faire.

Il voulait être ici, avec Himuro et ses snacks, au chaud et nourri et heureux. Et s’il devait sauver Akashi, il voulait que quelqu’un lui _dise_ de sauver Akashi, parce que là il saurait si c’était la bonne chose à faire.

« Murochin, » dit-il, en dernier ressort puisqu’Akashi ne peut pas lui dire quoi faire. « Je devrais sauver Akashi ? »

Himuro relève les yeux de son livre. Himuro n’a pas besoin de beaucoup d’explications, et c’est une des raisons pour laquelle Murasakibara l’aime autant. Himuro réfléchit juste silencieusement à la question de Murasakibara. « Tu veux le faire ? »

« J’sais pas, » dit Murasakibara boudeusement. S’il _savait_, il poserait pas la question.

« Si Teiko t’avait pris _toi_, j’aurais voulu que les autres te sauvent, » dit Himuro en souriant. « Évidemment, je ferais aussi tout ce que _je_ pourrais pour te ramener à la maison. »

Murasakibara soupire. « Tu penses que je devrais y aller. »

« Non, Atsushi, » dit doucement Himuro. « Je pense que tu devrais te décider par toi-même. »

Murasakibara le fusille du regard et se demande pourquoi il a jamais pensé que Himuro serait la bonne personne à qui demander.

« Mais, » ajoute Himuro, « je pense aussi que tu n’as jamais été honnête avec ce que tu veux et ce que tu veux pas. Donc oui. Va sauver Akashi. Pas parce que _je_ veux que tu le fasses – mais parce que je crois que c’est que _toi_ tu veux. »

Murasakibara grommelle un peu, parce que c’est bien plus compliqué que ce qu’il aimerait, mais ça semble bien. Il se lève se drape au-dessus de Himuro.

« Atsushi ? »

« Je veux qu’on couche ensemble, Murochin. Et ensuite je veux manger plein de maibu, » dicte Murasakibara. « Et ensuite j’irai sauver Akachin. »

« Eh bien, d’accord. Si tu insistes, » dit affablement Himuro.

*

Kuroko se repose au-dessus de Kagami, avec les bras de Kagami autour de lui. Ils dorment comme ça, la plupart des nuits. La température corporelle de Kagami-kun est toujours chaude, comme une fournaise, et puisque Kuroko a toujours froid, ça fonctionne parfaitement pour lui.

Kuroko pense à son futur. Le futur dont lui et Kagami ont discuté. Ils déménageront aux Etats-Unis et se marieront. Kagami sera un joueur de basket professionnel. Kuroko n’est pas certain de ce qu’il veut faire dans son futur, mais il aimerait travailler avec des enfants. Ils finiront par adopter. Kuroko pense que même s’il était biologiquement capable de donner naissance à l’enfant de Kagami, il voudrait quand même adopter. Ayant été un enfant perdu lui-même, ça semble juste naturel de vouloir adopter autant d’enfants que possible et de leur donner un foyer. Kagami cuisinerait et Kuroko nettoierait et ils auraient une douzaine d’animaux de compagnie et ce serait magnifique. Toutes les choses douloureuses qui sont jamais arrivées à GM-B452 le vaudraient, si c’est ce qui a mené Kuroko à Kagami.

Il veut ce futur. Tellement, tellement fort.

« J’aimerais pouvoir y aller avec toi, » dit Kagami dans les cheveux de Kuroko.

« Je sais. »

« J’aimerais être utile. Je suis un dur-à-cuire. »

« Je sais, » répète Kuroko. Et il bouge pour pouvoir regarder Kagami. « Cette fois, et plus jamais. Si je fais ça bien, nous n’aurons plus jamais à nous inquiéter de Teiko. »

Kagami a du mal – il a fallu des heures d’explications patientes pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux, et il n’aime toujours pas ça.

« Juste – survis, OK ? Peu importe ce que tu fais, te fais pas tuer. S’ils te reprennent, _je te trouverai_, compris ? Peu importe ce qui arrive, je te trouverai. Meure juste pas. »

Kuroko déplace sa tête pour qu’elle retrouve sa place sur la poitrine de Kagami, écoutant le cœur de Kagami. Il est presque sûr que si Teiko le prend c’est comme une sentence à mort.

Mais ça n’a pas d’importance.

« Je vais vivre, Kagami-kun. Je vais revenir vers toi. Peu importe ce qu’il se passe. »

*

Ils se réunissent dans un aéroport privé, comme Momoi l’a dicté. Personne n’est surpris que tout le monde soit venu.

« Est-ce qu’on vole un jet ? » demande Kise.

« On empreinte. J’ai hacké la base de données pour que ça ait l’air légal. Personne pensera que c’est bizarre qu’on le prenne. » Momoi tend le manuel à Kise. « Parcoure ça. Tu as trois minutes pour apprendre comment piloter un jet. »

« Cool. J’ai toujours voulu être un pilote ! » dit joyeusement Kise.

Momoi questionne Kuroko du regard et il secoue la tête. Ils ont discuté, la nuit dernière, s’ils devaient ou non impliquer Hinata Shouyou dans cette mission de sauvetage, et Kuroko avait tenu pour le non. Hinata avait déjà trop sacrifié.

Kuroko regarde ses amis – ses frères et sœur de Teiko – et il pense à quel point ils feront toujours partie de lui. Honnêtement, il n’est même pas certain qu’ils puissent toujours fonctionner en équipe. Ça fait longtemps qu’ils n’ont pas dû travailler comme une unité cohésive, et ils ont tous trouvé leur place ailleurs. Seirin est l’équipe de Kuroko maintenant, Seirin est là où Kuroko appartient. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que s’il doit mener une mission de vie ou de mort avec quelqu’un, il se sentirait bien mieux s’il travaillait avec ses camarades de Seirin plutôt qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre.

Mais alors il y a des jours où il pense qu’il ne connaîtra jamais personne mieux qu’il ne connait ces personnes devant lui maintenant, ces personnes qui ont partagé son passé et sa douleur, et c’est tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant.

« Allons sauver Akashi-kun et Furihata-kun, » dit Kuroko, rappelant avec douceur aux autres qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre à part à leur ancien leader qui a besoin d’être sauvé.

« J’expliquerai tout dans l’avion, » dit Momoi, passant à nouveau dans son mode ‘analyste’. « Et vous avez tous intérêt à être attentif parce qu’on ne peut se permettre aucune erreur cette fois. »

Donc ne faîtes rien de stupide, est implicite.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Cette série a maintenant un incroyable doujinshi !! S’il-vous-plaît tout le monde, allez voir ce magnifique fanart de Nostacholy parce que je suis en train de mourir. Je pense qu’il capture vraiment parfaitement l’horreur de Teiko.
> 
> Et puis, une étoile d’or spéciale à ceux qui reconnaîtraient les guests stars d’autres animes de sport dans ce chapitre =P
> 
> NdT: Désolée, je sais pas très bien comment mettre les liens pour le doujinshi .__. Envoyer moi un message si vous voulez le voir, je vous enverrai le lien.

Furihata n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il se sentirait un jour _plus _en sécurité en présence d’Akashi mais une fois qu’ils emmènent Akashi la terreur désespérée de Furihata revient puissance mille et il aimerait que l’autre garçon revienne.

Une part de lui n’arrive toujours pas à croire que c’est _réel_, que ça arrive vraiment, et que ce n’est pas juste un cauchemar tordu que son subconscient a fabriqué pour le tourmenter. Il _sait_ que des gens se font kidnapper dans la vraie vie, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça lui arriverait à _lui_.

Il passe la première nuit à se tourner et se retourner. Il est trop dévasté par l’anxiété pour pouvoir se reposer ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu. Il doit s’endormir à un moment, parce qu’il se réveille au son de la porte vitrée qui s’ouvre et il se précipite hors du lit, espérant qu’Akashi est revenu.

A la place, l’homme qu’ils ont rencontré quand ils ont été amenés se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte, accompagné de deux gardes armés.

Furihata n’a jamais été aussi terrifié de voir un humain ordinaire.

« Furihata-kun, as-tu bien dormi ? »

« Non », dit Furihata d’un air maussade. Il est un peu surpris et atterré de sa propre insolence, mais il est _vraiment_ mécontent de cet homme.

« C’est dommage. Je _suis_ désolé de tous ces désagréments, Furihata-kun. Tu dois avoir faim, s’il-te-plaît, suis-moi et nous allons te trouver un petit-déjeuner. »

Furihata _a _faim ; il n’a rien mangé depuis la barre protéinée que les gardes lui ont offerte la nuit dernière quand ils lui ont aussi donné des nouveaux vêtements. (Pourquoi, avait pensé Furihata sur le moment, est-ce que les gardes et les mercenaires avaient des barres protéinées avec eux ? Est-ce que c’était le protocole pour les hommes armés ?) Il ne _veut_ _pas_ obéir à cet homme mais il n’a pas vraiment d’autre choix que de le suivre docilement.

Il tremble toujours. Les cellules de verre sont vides maintenant et Furihata se demande où les prisonniers (et, aux vues de sa situation, il ne peut pas vraiment penser aux expériences _autrement_ que comme des prisonniers) vont la journée. Alors qu’il suit docilement il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que si c’était son frère dans cette situation, il serait bien plus courageux. Kyo serait en train de préparer un plan – il prendrait son environnement en note et mettrait une stratégie au point. Kyo marcherait avec confiance, et il la ramènerait probablement avec le scientifique, parce qu’il serait assez courageux pour le défier.

Kagami le ferait aussi probablement ; ce mec n’a peur de rien. Izuki garderait son calme et planifierait son évasion. Hyuuga pourrait attaquer les gardes. Kuroko serait intelligent, comme Riko. Furihata pense à tous ses coéquipiers et à comment ils seraient tous infiniment plus capables que lui dans cette situation.

L’homme l’emmène dans un bureau privé et fait un geste pour signifier à Furihata de s’asseoir. Il congédie les gardes parce que « Nous allons juste parler, et Furihata-kun ne me causera pas de problème, n’est-ce pas ? » et Furihata ne peut rien faire d’autre que d’acquiescer parce qu’il se connaît bien. Il ne causera pas de problème.

Furihata s’assoit là où l’homme lui dit de s’asseoir – dans un fauteuil usé qui est bas près du sol. Le coussin est positionné de telle manière que Furihata n’ait pas d’autre choix que de lever les yeux vers l’homme plus âgé quand il s’assoit dans son fauteuil (qui est normal). L’homme donne à Furihata un bagel et une bouteille d’eau.

« Je suis désolé, c’est la seule nourriture que j’ai dans mon bureau. A partir du déjeuner tu pourras pendre tes repas dans le réfectoire avec les Projets, mais tu pourrais être désavantagé. »

Cette pensée le terrifie, naturellement. Mais ce n’est pas quelque chose de nouveau. « Euuuh... » dit Furihata, tenant le bagel, mal à l’aise. « Il est où, Akashi ? »

L’homme penche sa tête. « Tu veux dire 0102 ? »

Furihata hoche la tête avec raideur.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter à son sujet pour le moment. Mais je suis content que tu aies parlé de lui. Je dois dire, je suis quelque peu perplexe de la nature de votre relation. »

Furihata rougit et ne regarde pas l’homme. Il espère que l’homme en conclura juste qu’il est timide.

(Son embarras est réel. Akashi l’a embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Il a embrassé Akashi. Ils se sont totalement roulé des pelles. Et maintenant n’est pas le moment de penser à tout ça, bordel, c’est _tellement_ pas le moment de penser à ça, mais Furihata vient d’avoir son premier baiser et il panique un peu à cause de ça.)

« Pour commencer, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Tu vis à Tokyo et 0102 vit à Kyoto. »

« La Winter Cup, » sort Furihata.

« Ah oui. Le basket-ball. » Furihata peut _sentir_ les yeux de l’homme sur lui. Il se sent disséqué par ce regard.

« Je n’aime pas être indiscret, Furihata-kun. Mais d’un point de vue scientifique, tu dois comprendre, votre relation est fascinante. Ça ne te gêne pas que je te pose des questions, n’est-ce pas ? »

« N-non, » dit Furihata, parce que ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait _ne pas _être d’accord. Dans tous les cas, il est persuadé d’avoir lu quelque part que c’est une bonne chose de coopérer avec ses kidnappeurs. Ou peut-être que c’était avec les braqueurs de banques. (Furihata regrette maintenant de ne jamais avoir regardé de thriller.)

« Merci, » rayonne l’homme. « Je savais que tu serais coopératif. Tu as l’air d’être un si bon garçon. Maintenant, comment dirais-tu avoir capté l’attention de 0102 ? »

« Je – sais pas, » dit Furihata, pensant qu’il vaut mieux rester aussi proche de la vérité que possible.

« J’ai fait des recherches sur toi, Furihata-kun. Tu as l’air d’un jeune homme on-ne-peut-plus ordinaire. Je dis ça comme un compliment, » dit-il, quand Furihata grimace. « J’essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi 0102 te choisirait _toi,_ plutôt que toutes les personnes de son école. »

« Je – sais vraiment pas, » répète Furihata, se sentant désespéré. Akashi n’a laissé aucune instruction concernant leur ruse. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il est censé dire.

« Très bien. Concentrons-nous sur toi, pour le moment. Ça ne te dérange pas qu’il ne soit pas humain ? »

« Non ! » dit Furihata avec indignation. Il pense principalement à Kuroko quand il répond automatiquement, mais aussi au garçon qui l’a embrassé (embrassé !) la nuit dernière. « Il est humain ! Ils le sont tous ! »

L’homme hausse un sourcil. « Je peux t’assurer qu’ils ne le sont pas. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir ; j’ai aidé à les concevoir. Je suppose que ce serait facile de faire cette erreur quand on n’est pas assez éduqué. Tu le trouves attirant ? »

Furihata devient rouge vif. « Eh bien– eh bien– » Il ne peut pas terminer cette phrase.

Avant qu’Akashi n’ait commencé à l’embrasser, il aurait eu du mal à mentir par rapport à une attraction supposée. Et il se sent un peu stupide (tu aimerais que _n’importe qui_ t’embrasse ? se hurle-t-il à lui-même. Le genre n’a pas d’importance si la personne te roule des pelles ? Vraiment ?) mais se faire embrasser (même sous ces circonstances) était vraiment génial. Et, eh bien, sexy. Il n’a jamais été attiré par les hommes (au moins, il ne _pensait_ _pas_ être attiré) et s’il _était _attiré par les hommes, ça ne serait probablement pas par _Akashi Seijuurou_ (parce qu’il était effrayant). Et franchement, si quelqu’un l’avait fait dire avec quel genre de mec il sortirait, s’il avait été obligé (et une camarade de classe _l’avait _un jour forcé à répondre à cette question, parce que c’était une fujoshi et qu’ils jouaient à Action ou Vérité et que Furihata était trop lâche pour choisir Action), il aurait dit quelqu’un comme Tsuchida-senpai.

Mais se faire embrasser _était _sexy, apparemment, peu importe les circonstances, et peu importe qui l’embrasse, donc à la question ‘Tu le trouves attirant ?’ la réponse était _maintenant _un ‘Putain oui’ sans équivoque.

Furihata est consterné par sa propre libido. Il pense que, quand tout sera fini, il devrait s’asseoir devant un psy et essayer de comprendre tout ça. Il veut savoir si être attiré quand quelqu’un du même sexe t’embrasse pour te sauver la vie quand vous vous êtes tous les deux faits enlevés par des savants-fous est une réaction normale aux circonstances.

L’homme ricane quand un long silence est passé ; « Je m’excuse de cette question indélicate. Es-tu _amoureux_ de 0102 ? »

Furihata, qui est un homme japonais convenable, n’est pas moins embarrassé par la question d’être amoureux d’Akashi que par celle de le trouver attirant. Mais même si son embarras est une autre émotion ; il serre les poings et dit ; « Akashi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Son nom est Akashi. _Pas_ 0102\. »

L’homme l’observe et Furihata tremble sous son regard.

« Très bien, » dit l’homme. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler de lui maintenant. Parlons de _toi. _»

Furihata cille. Il ne préférerait pas.

« Furihata-kun, as-tu jamais souhaité être extraordinaire ? »

Furihata serre le bagel. « Euuuh. Quoi ? »

Il y a quelque chose de froid dans les yeux de l’homme, mais dire ça serait trompeur. Ça n’est pas tellement de la froideur que de l’absence de chaleur, de l’absence de tout. Il y a quelque chose qui _manque_ dans les yeux de cet homme – quelque chose qui empêche Furihata de se lier à cet homme comme à un autre être humain.

« J’ai vraiment fait des recherches sur toi, » lui rappelle l’homme. « Mais il n’y avait pas grand-chose de disponible sur toi. Furihata Kouki. Notes moyennes, athlète moyen. Ton école a gagné une sorte de compétition, mais tu n’étais pas titulaire. As-tu jamais eu envie d’être meilleur ? »

« Évidemment, » dit Furihata. « C’est pour ça que je m’entraîne. »

L’homme sourit avec condescendance, mais Furihata ne se tromperait jamais en considérant ce que l’homme fait avec ses lèvres comme un sourire. « L’entraînement ne fera qu’une partie du travail. Peu importe à quel point tu t’entraînes, si tu n’as pas d’aptitude naturelle, tu ne vas pas accomplir grand-chose dans la vie. Certaines personnes sont juste destinées à la médiocrité, quoi qu’elles fassent. »

Furihata n’arrive pas à croire qu’il a cette conversation ici, avec son kidnappeur. Il baisse les yeux, détournant le regard. Il ne veut plus regarder cet homme. Il veut retourner dans sa cellule.

« Je pourrais changer ça. »

Furihata cille comme si les mots l’avaient frappé. Il déglutit et jette un regard. L’homme fait toujours ce truc avec ses lèvres qui n’est vraiment pas un sourire. Furihata rabaisse les yeux et ne dit rien.

« Tu comprends ? Je pourrais te rendre extraordinaire. Facilement. Tu pourrais être plus fort, plus rapide – tu pourrais être _meilleur_ que toutes les personnes que tu as jamais rencontrées. Quand j’en aurais fini avec toi, il n’y aura personne qui pourra te vaincre. Tous ceux qui t’ont jamais fait te sentir inférieur s’agenouilleront devant toi. »

Furihata ferme les yeux. Il aimerait pouvoir disparaître.

« Furihata-kun ? Est-ce que tu m’entends ? Je pourrais te transformer en dieu. »

« Mais je veux pas être un dieu, » chuchote Furihata. « Je veux être comme Tsuchida-senpai. »

« Quoi ? »

Il a passé la majorité de ses années-collège à espérer être génial comme son frère. Mais au lycée il a arrêté de se comparer à Kyo et a trouvé de nouveaux héros.

« Et alors si je suis médiocre ? On pourrait toujours avoir besoin de moi, juste comme je suis. »

Un long silence s’en suit. Tellement de temps a passé que Furihata finit par lever la tête pour re-regarder l’homme.

Il se fige sous son regard.

_L’empathie_, pense-t-il. C’est ça qui manque. La capacité d'empatir.

« Quelle déception, » dit l’homme. « Très bien. Nous parlerons plus amplement plus tard. »

Et il appelle les gardes pour qu’ils raccompagnent Furihata à sa cellule.

*

_« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Black._

_« Je suis GM-R0102, évidemment, » répondit-il._

_Et ce n’était pas compliqué, pas pour lui. Il était toujours lui-même. Mais maintenant il y avait deux lui, et parfois il avait les pouvoirs de Gold._

_« Extraordinaire, » entendit-il remarquer les scientifiques. « Qui aurait pu savoir que les capacités peuvent se transférer avec les organes ? Nous devons étudier ça. Ça pourrait être révolutionnaire. »_

_Il n’était plus Red et Gold. Il ne pourrait plus jamais être Red et Gold, Gold n’était plus là. (Gold était à l’intérieur de lui, le cœur de Gold était son cœur.)_

_Son deuxième lui n’était pas le Gold qu’il avait perdu. Il était Red et il était le Red qui n’avait plus Gold._

*

Après plusieurs heures, ils ramènent Akashi. Ils le traînent et le jettent dans la cellule de Furihata.

« Akashi ! » s’exclame Furihata, courant vers l’autre garçon. Il soulève le joueur de Rakuzan et est horrifié d’à quel point il a l’air malade. Akashi est très pâle, et couvert de sueur, et il a l’air d’être proche de la mort. « Akashi ! Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? »

Les yeux d’Akashi s’ouvrent et d’un geste rapide, il tient Furihata par le cou. « Qui es-tu ? »

Un de ses yeux est doré, ce qui veut dire que Furihata n’hallucinait pas hier soir quand il a vu le changement. « F-furihata ! Fur-rihata K-kouki ! » dit-il, étouffant sous la poigne d’Akashi.

Akashi relâche sa prise et Furihata inspire à grandes goulées d’air. « Kouki, » répète-t-il. « Et qui suis-je ? »

Furihata panique ; ils sont tous les deux extrêmement niqués si Akashi est amnésique.

_Tu ne peux pas me laisser me perdre._

Et comment est-il censé faire _ça _? « Tu es Akashi ! Akashi Seijuurou ! Le Capitaine de Rakuzan, joueur numéro quatre, Meneur. »

Akashi fronce les sourcils. « Akashi Seijuurou. » Il prononce que le nom comme s’il le goûtait. « Numéro quatre de Rakuzan. Et les autres. Parle-moi des autres. »

« Les autres ? » répète Furihata.

« Parle-moi d’eux ! » ordonne Akashi, et Furihata se recroqueville.

« T-tu veux dire les autres Miracles ? Kuroko et Kise Ryouta et eux tous ? »

« Kuroko. Kise Ryouta, » répète Akashi. Puis il se rallonge et pose sa tête sur les genoux de Furihata. « J’ai une migraine. Fais-moi un massage. Et parle-moi plus des autres. »

Furihata déglutit et place ses mains sur les tempes d’Akashi, et il commence à faire un massage. Les yeux d’Akashi sont fermés, mais Furihata veut lui obéir, donc il commence juste à bredouiller tout ce qu’il sait à propos des Miracles (ce qui n’est franchement pas beaucoup).

Il parle jusqu’à ce que sa gorge s’assèche. Quand il arrive à court d’anecdotes sur chaque Miracle il commence à faire un recap des matchs de basket que Seirin a joués contre les équipes des Miracles. Il est au milieu du deuxième match contre Touou quand Akashi soupire.

« Je me souviens maintenant, » il ouvre les yeux et regarde vers le haut, le visage de Furihata. « Et toi, Kouki. Je me souviens de toi. Nous sortons ensemble, oui ? »

« O-oui ? » bégaye Furihata, parce bordel de merde, il n’a aucune idée de si Akashi veut dire qu’il se souvient de leur ruse ou s’il pense vraiment qu’ils sortent ensemble. Il aimerait qu’il y ait une manière de lui demander, mais Akashi avait l’air plutôt certain qu’il y avait des micros dans la pièce.

Akashi acquiesce pour lui-même. « Tu m’appartiens. Je dois te protéger. J’ai dit que je le ferais. »

Et c’est en fait très rassurant à entendre. Ou au moins ça le serait, si Akashi n’avait pas actuellement l’air d’être aux portes de la mort.

« Euuuuuh, » commence Furihata, incertain de comment demander ça. « Tu es euh, ‘l’autre’ Akashi, pas vrai ? »

« C’est exact, » dit Akashi.

Furihata se détend un peu, parce qu’au moins Akashi sait ça. « Comment je devrais t’appeler ? »

« Je suis toujours Akashi Seijuurou, » dit Akashi avec irritation.

« Oui – mais – vous êtes deux, pas vrai ? Je pense pas – c’est un peu bizarre de t’appeler ‘Akashi’. Ce serait comme prétendre que l’un d’entre vous n’existe pas, est-ce que – est-ce que ça a du sens ? »

Akashi se tait. Furihata se demande s’il a offensé l’autre garçon.

« Seijuurou, » avance Akashi. « Tu peux m’appeler Seijuurou. »

Furihata rougit, parce qu’il est assez sûr qu’il ne _peut pas_. Il n’a jamais appelé personne à part les membres de sa famille par leur prénom ! Ça a l’air si mal !

Mais c’est _lui_ qui a demandé. « D’accord. Seijuurou. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi, » dit Akashi, le ton satisfait.

La tête d’Akashi est toujours sur ses genoux. L’autre garçon referme les yeux et Furihata recommence avec hésitation à lui masser les tempes. « Seijuurou ? »

« Oui, Kouki ? » dit Akashi.

Il n’y a aucune manière de demander à Akashi ce qui lui était arrivé, donc il essaye délicatement ; « Tu vas… bien ? »

« Je suis juste fatigué, » répond Akashi.

Furihata n’est pas sûr de quoi faire avec ça. Il veut demander ; qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? (_Reprogrammer_, avait dit Akashi. Et Furihata commence à penser qu’il voulait dire de la _torture_. Mais le mot et la réalité sont si horribles dans son esprit qu’il ne peut même pas les intégrer à ses pensées. Ce qui signifie qu’il ne sait pas comment poser la question.) Même s’il _pouvait_ se forcer à poser cette question, ils pourraient être entendu, et il ne pense pas qu’Akashi lui donnerait une réponse complète de toute façon. Il se sent perdu. Sa seule ligne de vie est le garçon qui se repose sur ses genoux et il n’est pas sûr d’à quel point cette ligne de vie est sécurisée.

Une main froide se glisse dans sa main gauche et Furihata s’immobilise quand il voit Akashi le regarder. Akashi agrippe sa main avec force. « Me fais-tu confiance, Kouki ? »

Furihata frissonne. Il n’a jamais entendu son prénom prononcé comme ça – ne l’a jamais entendu des lèvres de quelqu’un qui n’est pas de sa famille. Il y a quelque chose de doux dans la voix d’Akashi – comme un léger battement d’ailes dans l’obscurité – et ordinairement ce serait terrifiant mais à cet instant Furihata réalise qu’il serait d’accord avec tout ce que cette voix dirait. « Oui. Je te fais confiance. »

« Bien. Fais ce que je dis et continue de me faire confiance. »

Furihata hoche la tête.

Il n’a pas vraiment d’autre option.

*

Akashi s’endort comme ça – la tête sur les genoux de Furihata, tenant la main de Furihata – et Furihata doit aussi piquer du nez à un moment, parce que tout à coup les vitres s’ouvrent à nouveau.

« Déjeuner, » annonce un garde. « Tu vas nous poser des problèmes, 0102 ? »

Akashi se lève et lâche la main de Furihata et Furihata est frappé par le soudain sentiment de vide contre sa peau. « Bien sûr que non », dit Akashi d’une voix plaisante.

« Alors il est temps que vous vous mélangiez aux autres Projets. Suivez-moi. »

*

Akashi et Furihata suivent tous les deux le garde sans être attachés. Furihata suit Akashi comme un chiot perdu et il aimerait savoir ce que le Miracle pense.

« Es-tu effrayé, Kouki ? » demande doucement Akashi.

« O-oui, » dit Furihata, parce qu’il ne voit pas l’intérêt de mentir.

« _Je _suis effrayant, Kouki. Je suis la créature la plus effrayante dans cet établissement, et je suis de ton côté. Tu n’as rien à craindre. »

Ça ne devrait pas le rassurer mais c’est le cas. Furihata est aussi plutôt certain que c’est vrai – Akashi fait bien plus peur qu’aucun autre Projet.

Ils sont amenés à une section qui ressemble à une cafétéria, où les prisonniers font la queue pour recevoir leur repas. Akashi avance à grands pas vers le début de la file comme si c’était son droit et attrape assez de nourriture pour lui et pour Furihata.

Le repas a l’air d’être un genre de porridge ; Furihata est affamé et il le dévore avec assez d’enthousiasme, même s’il s’étouffe sur la première bouchée. Il a assez mangé la cuisine de Coach pour pouvoir reconnaître ce goût – la viande est mélangée avec des suppléments de protéines et des vitamines.

Akashi mange son repas avec des bouchées élégantes, même s’il doit avoir encore plus faim que Furihata. Furihata dévore ses portions en quelques minutes. Quand il a fini il regarde autour de lui mais essaye de ne dévisager personne.

Les autres ‘Projets’ ne ressemblent pas aux Miracles. Les Miracles, avec les couleurs étranges de leurs cheveux et leurs yeux, ont l’air alien – humain mais en même temps pas. Comme des créatures célestes sorties des légendes. Les gens qui mangent autour d’eux ont soit l’air d’être des adolescents ordinaires ou soit l’air pas du tout humain. Certain ont des caractéristiques animales – comme un genre de combinaison d’humain et de bête sortie de science-fiction.

Quelque chose caresse sa nuque, faisant crier et sauter Furihata hors de son siège.

Quelqu’un rit. « C’est quoi ça ? Le nouveau a un animal de compagnie ? C’est pas juste, sauf si tu partages. » Il regarde Furihata de haut en bas d’une manière qui le met très mal à l’aise.

Akashi s’essuie la bouche avec une serviette d’une manière délicate et se lève. Il met une main sur l’épaule de Furihata. Il repositionne gentiment Furihata dans son siège et dévisage le mec qui l’a touché. Le mec a l’air de faire deux fois la taille d’Akashi – il a la même carrure que Nebuya de Rakuzan. Akashi le dévisage pendant trois secondes puis, sans avertissement, le frappe dans le ventre, avec assez de force pour envoyer le garçon plus grand et plus large au sol.

L’autre garçon – qui n’est sous aucun angle un faible, reste au sol, agrippant son ventre et toussant. Akashi avance à grands pas et l’attrape par l’arrière de la tête et le tire pour que son cou soit exposé. Avec un bras il attrape la main droite du garçon et la tord dans un angle non naturel. Il y a un _pop_ obscène qui fait ciller Furihata. Le son ne ressemble à rien qu’il ait jamais entendu – il se sent malade et déconnecté de ce qui se passe. Le garçon hurle et Akashi retire sa tête.

« Tu ne peux pas le toucher, » dit doucement Akashi. La cafétéria est soudainement silencieuse, et sa voix porte dans toute la pièce, alors que tout le monde le regarde. « Ce garçon m’appartient, et personne n’a le droit de toucher ce qui m’appartient. Touche-le encore une fois et je ferai bien plus que te casser le poignet. Si qui que ce soit ne fait que le regarder mal je lui arracherai les yeux. »

Il relâche violemment sa prise et dévisage tout le monde. « Qui est le plus fort parmi vous ? »

Quelqu’un s’avance – un garçon japonais grand et musclé avec un visage sévère. Tout le monde autour de lui a l’air de s’incliner devant sa supériorité, donc il est clairement celui aux commandes. Akashi sourit au nouveau venu de la manière dangereuse qui lui est propre.

« Tu es aux commandes, » dit Akashi, et ce n’est pas une question.

« Je suis leader d’escadron, » dit le garçon. Il a l’air plus âgé qu’Akashi, plus vers l’âge de Kyo, peut-être même plus âgé encore.

« Tu _étais_ leader d’escadron, » corrige Akashi. « Je suis aux commandes maintenant. »

Furihata ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu’il se passe. Ou plutôt, il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi les gardes _laissent_ ça arriver. Il y a des hommes et des femmes avec des armes tout autour de la pièce, mais ils regardent juste les événements se dérouler.

Alors que le leader dévisage Akashi, Furihata pense que c’est une preuve de sa force qu’il ne détourne pas le regard immédiatement. Furihata pense qu’avec Akashi comme ça, tu dois être quelqu’un de surnaturellement fort et confiant de tes propres capacités pour ne pas te soumettre automatiquement à la volonté d’Akashi.

« Tes muscles sont bien définis et entraînés, » dit le leader. « Tu possèdes clairement une grande force. Mais je ne vais pas céder mon autorité à qui que ce soit qui ne peut pas prouver ses capacités. »

Akashi a l’air content de cette réponse. « Très bien. Un challenge alors, pour le droit de régner. »

La leader d’escadron acquiesce. « Dehors alors. »

*

Furihata peut seulement supposer que c’est ce que Teiko veut – qu’Akashi challenge pour le droit de régner. Les terrains d’entraînement de l’établissement sont vastes et rappellent à Furihata une base militaire. Les autres Projets encerclent les deux challengers et Furihata réussit d’une manière ou d’une autre à être devant.

Le leader d’escadron retire son haut (faisant déglutir Furihata – ce sont des muscles _très impressionnants_) et se met en position de combat.

Furihata n’a jamais vu un Miracle faire autre chose que jouer au basket. Mais Akashi rentre dans ce combat comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, ce qui fait réaliser à Furihata qu’il y avait _en effet_ une certaine vérité dans ces rumeurs après tout.

Quand le combat commence, Furihata peut à peine suivre les mouvements des yeux. C’est comme regarder deux maîtres en arts martiaux s’affronter. Le leader d’escadron a une force supérieure, mais Akashi est plus rapide, ses mouvements sont plus fluides. Furihata pense que c’est un peu comme regarder un jaguar affronter une vipère.

L’adversaire réussit une bonne frappe au ventre d’Akashi, l’envoyant au sol. Furihata s’exclame ; « Seijuurou ! » presque inconsciemment. Akashi se tourne et balaye les jambes de son adversaire, le mettant un sol.

Et Akashi est là, la main sur le cou du garçon comme un couteau. « Baisse la tête, déchet, » dit Akashi avec mépris.

Son adversaire n’a pas d’autre choix que de s’incliner, cédant l’autorité à Akashi.

La bouche d’Akashi est coupée et il y a un bleu sur sa joue gauche, mais il est incontestablement le vainqueur. Quand il dévisage la foule il déclare ; « Je suis aux commandes maintenant. Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un qui aimerait remettre en question mon autorité ? »

Personne ne répond.

*

Après la bataille les Projets se mettent avec facilité à conduire des exercices, avec Akashi en tant que nouveau leader de meute, et un garde approche Furihata.

« Suis-moi, » ordonne-t-il.

« Oui ! » dit Furihata, n’osant pas demander où il va. Il envoie un dernier regard à Akashi, mais l’autre garçon est occupé à mener ses nouvelles troupes.

Furihata suit le garde à l’intérieur du bâtiment (il aimerait avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui l’entoure, mais tout ce qu’il a vu c’est la base et les grandes palissades de barbelé. Il n’a aucune idée d’où ils sont, mais il est presque sûr qu’ils ne sont plus au Japon.)

« Furihata-kun, » le salue le scientifique aux commandes. « Je suis ravi de te revoir. »

Comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas parlé il y a juste quelques heures.

« 0102 rentre bien dans le moule. Il a été fait pour commander, tu sais. C’est ce qui lui vient le plus naturellement. »

Furihata triture ses doigts. Il ne sait pas comment parler à cet homme, donc il décide que c’est mieux de ne rien dire du tout.

« C’est un endroit très dangereux pour un humain ordinaire, Furihata-kun, et je ne voudrais pas que quoi que ce soit t’arrive pendant que 0102 s’entraîne la journée. J’ai pensé à te mettre avec les S-One et les S-Seven. Ils sont principalement inoffensifs, et je pense que vous regrouper vous sera bénéfique à tous. »

Furihata suit l’homme et ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir morne. C’est clair qu’ils ont prévu de le garder ici, même s’il n’était pas leur cible de base. D’après la manière dont l’homme l’a questionné plus tôt, il a l’impression désagréable qu’il pourrait être la prochaine expérience humaine. Il a été kidnappé par des savants-fous et il n’a aucune idée d’où espérer être sauvé. Qui pourrait bien venir pour lui ?

Ses parents doivent être dans tous leurs états, il pense. Kyo, aussi. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire dans cette situation ? Est-ce que la police pouvait même le _trouver _ici ?

Sa meilleure chance de sortir d’ici est Akashi, et c’est un concept assez sombre, puisqu’Akashi est sous plus de surveillance que lui.

L’homme l’emmène dans une pièce qui sent comme un hôpital. Furihata a un pas de recul involontaire, alors qu’il met une main sur sa bouche et essaye de ne pas vomir. L’homme met une main sur son épaule et le pousse en avant.

La plupart des adolescents dans la pièce sont confinés dans ses lits, reliés à des machines, suspendus dans des positions qui ont l’air sans vie. Il manque des membres, ou des yeux, à la plupart d’entre eux. Ceux qui ne sont pas couchés sont acculés contre les murs, leurs mains plaquées sur leurs oreilles et se balançant d’avant en arrière. C’est une scène tout droit sortie des films d’horreur que Furihata a toujours eu trop peur de regarder. Ils se recroquevillent tous à la soudaine apparition de Furihata et du scientifique.

« Ce sont des échecs, pour la plupart, » dit le scientifique à Furihata. « Mais ils sont inoffensifs. Tu seras plus en sécurité ici qu’avec les soldats. »

Il se tourne et laisse Furihata dans cette cellule mal éclairée remplie d’enfants effrayés.

*

« B-bonjour ? » essaye Furihata avec hésitation. Ceux qui sont réveillés n’ont pas l’air effrayant. La plupart d’entre eux ont l’air plus faible que Furihata, qui grâce à l’entraînement vigoureux de Riko, a en fait quelques muscles. Furihata n’a jamais été dans une situation où il s’est senti comme le mec le plus fort de la pièce.

« Euuh. Je vous veux pas de mal, » dit Furihata, se sentant un peu absurde de dire ça.

Seul un enfant s’avance avec hésitation. Il est plus petit que Furihata mais il a l’air d’avoir le même âge. Il a des cheveux brun clair et des yeux dorés et Furihata n’est pas sûr qu’il est japonais ou pas. « Salut, » dit-il quand même. « Je suis Furihata. Furihata Kouki. Qui es-tu ? »

Le gosse se recroqueville aux mots de Furihata, comme quelqu’un qui s’attend à se faire frapper.

Quelque chose s’enclenche dans la mémoire de Furihata, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ce gosse quelque part, mais, même si sa vie en dépendait, il ne peut pas se souvenir où.

La pièce est vide, à l’exception des lits et des enfants branchés. Il n’y a aucune fenêtre, donc toute la lumière est artificielle, et les enfants ont tous l’air les plus pâles et les plus malades de toutes les expériences. Ils ont tous les yeux soit dorés soit verts, certains ont les deux, et à part celui qui regarde Furihata, ils retournent tous en position contre le mur, se balançant d’avant en arrière.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire, Furihata est frappé par une tristesse immense. Il se sent désespéré et apeuré. Il veut rentrer chez lui. Il pense à comment il se pourrait qu’il ne revoie jamais sa famille, ou ses amis. Il a essayé tellement, tellement fort d’être courageux et fort comme le seraient ses coéquipiers de Seirin, mais il commence à réaliser qu’il va peut-être mourir ici, et il n’a plus l’énergie d’être fort ou courageux.

Il commence à pleurer. Il s’assoit et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et toutes les émotions qu’il a essayé de réprimer depuis que des hommes étranges l’ont attrapé dans un parc de basket affluent à l’intérieur de lui et il commence à sangloter et il ne s’arrête pas.

*

Il a l’impression d’avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Il se sent engourdi d’être resté assis trop longtemps, et complètement vide à l’intérieur. Il a tellement pleuré qu’il n’y a plus rien à l’intérieur de lui. Il n’a même plus peur – la peur et la colère et le désespoir sont tous partis et maintenant il y a juste ce vide béantoù il y avait qui Furihata pensait être.

Graduellement, il commence à réaliser qu’il y a quelqu’un assis à côté de lui. Quand il pleurait, le gosse aux yeux dorés s’est rapproché, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit accroupi à quelques centimètres de Furihata. Il trace desformes insignifiantes sur le sol avec son doigt, sans regarder Furihata.

Furihata dévisage le garçon, essayant toujours de se souvenir pourquoi il le reconnaît.

« …Silencieux... »

Le mot est si petit et doux ; il faut un moment à Furihata pour réaliser que quelque chose à même été dit. Et en plus, que le mot est japonais.

« T’as dit quoi ? » demande Furihata, se frottant les yeux et le nez et reniflant aubiblement.

Le garçon piétine comme un oiseau agité et il ne regarde pas Furihata quand il dit avec des mots hésitants : « … Tu es… silencieux. C’est… bien… »

Furihata ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, puisqu’il n'a _pas_ été particulièrement silencieux avec ses sanglots. Il pensait en fait avoir été plutôt bruyant, toutes choses considérées.

Mais c’est un peu sympa d’avoir quelqu’un qui lui parle. Quelqu’un qui n’est pas terrifiant.

« Tu t’appelles comment ? » demande Furihata.

Le garçon regarde Furihata mais ses yeux se détournent rapidement. « …S1-761... »

Furihata connaît un peu les désignations de Teiko. Kuroko l’a expliqué une fois, quand ils étaient ensemble à la bibliothèque. Kuroko a dit que sa désignation était GM-B452, ce qui signifiait qu’il était le cinquante-deuxième Projet des Blacks Four dans la Génération ‘Miracle’. Furihata n’est pas sûr de ce que le nouveau système signifie.

Comme le garçon est penché, Furihata peut voir sa clavicule, qui a les mêmes nombres tatoués à la base de son cou. Il se souvient faiblement d’avoir vu un tatouage similaire sur le leader d’escadron, quand il s’est battu avec Akashi, mais il ne se souvient pas des numéros. Il sait que Kuroko n’a pas de tatouages là, ce qui lui paraît étrange.

« Tu es japonais ? » demande Furihata.

Le garçon hoche la tête, sans regarde Furihata.

« Je suis de Tokyo, » dit Furihata, essayant d’avoir l’air joyeux. Vraiment, il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi il a besoin de clarifier ça, comme s’ils s’étaient rencontrés en étudiant à l’étranger, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il a besoin de quelque chose de _normale_ à cet instant, donc il continue : « J’ai vécu à Tokyo toute ma vie. J’ai jamais quitté le Japon avant ! Le plus loin où je suis jamais allé, c’est à Kyoto, dans un voyage scolaire au collège. »

Il s’était confessé à son crush de l’époque, et s’était fait directement rejeter. Ça avait été dévastateur sur le moment, mais ça semblait ridicule, maintenant.

« ...Saitama... »

Furihata cligne des yeux, pas sûr d’avoir entendu correctement. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis… de Saitama. »

Puis il a le déclic.

« T’es Mihashi ! » s’exclame Furihata. « Mihashi Ren, pas vrai ? »

Le garçon sursaute. « N-non ! S1-761 ! » et il s’enfuit vers l’autre côté de la pièce.

« Attends ! » s’exclame Furihata, mais c’est inutile. Pour le reste du temps, le garçon ne lui parlera pas.

*

Il se souvient très clairement de l’enlèvement de Mihashi Ren, parce que sa mère avait été obsédée par l’affaire. Il n’avait qu’une année de moins que Furihata, donc elle s’était naturellement inquiétée pour son fils cadet. Il y avait eu des rumeurs de harcèlement, et des théories selon lesquelles le garçon aurait fugué, mais ses parents étaient apparus aux Infos et avaient déclaré que leur fils n’aurait jamais fait ça. Tous les jours, la mère de Furihata avait vérifié les nouvelles pour des rebondissements et tous les jours elle s’était assise avec son fils pour lui dire d’être en alerte, et de faire attention, et de toujours rester avec Kyo quand ils étaient en public, et de ne jamais parler aux étrangers. Furihata pense qu’une bonne moitié de pourquoi il est si lâche vient de sa mère et de la dose saine de paranoïa par rapport aux dangers du monde qu’elle lui a inculquée quand il était encore impressionnable.

C’est presque un soulagement quand le garde vient le faire sortir de la pièce, même si maintenant il a un nouveau lot de soucis pour lesquels s’inquiéter.

Mihashi Ren s’est fait enlever il y a deux ans. Les Infos avaient fini par arrêter de faire des reportages sur l’affaire, parce qu’ils n’avaient aucune piste.

Être sauvé semble de plus en plus improbable.

*

Le soldat le ramène à la cafétéria, pour le dîner. Le dîner est le même mélange de vitamines que le déjeuner, et Furihata commence à suspecter que c’est le _seul_ repas. Il trouve Akashi immédiatement – ses cheveux rouges vifs sont un signal facile à repérer – et il se dirige vers lui.

Pendant les heures où ils ont été séparés, Akashi s’est clairement établi comme la personne aux commandes. Il y a une aura autoritaire autour de lui ; les autres Projets ont tout l’air inconsciemment soumis autour de lui.

« Kouki, » dit Akashi quand il voit Furihata. « Bien. Tu vas bien ? »

« O-oui, » dit Furihata, s’asseyant à côté d’Akashi.

Akashi place un bras derrière Furihata, caressant l'arrière de sa tête et sa nuque, comme s’il était un chat. Furihata frisonne à ce contact et est un peu embarrassé de sa propre réaction.

Ils mangent leur repas comme ça, en silence avec Akashi qui caresse paresseusement le dos de Furihata. Vers la fin du repas le scientifique en chef s’approche de leur table, et Furihata se recroqueville.

Il n’est pas le seul. Les Projets les plus proches de leur table baissent la tête – le contrôle de l’homme est encore plus grand que celui d’Akashi.

Akashi est le seul à rester calme face à cette intrusion. Akashi est le seul à croiser le regard de l’homme avec une défiance hautaine.

« 0102, je suis satisfait de ta performance cet après-midi. Es-tu prêt à ramener ta Génération à la maison ? »

« Non, » répond calmement Akashi. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

Le scientifique dévisage Akashi d’un air impossible à décrypter. « Dommage. On dirait que tu as besoin de quelques heures de plus dans la Chambre 101. »

Akashi ne dit rien. Il place juste calmement sa cuillère à côté de son bol vide et se lève. Il ne regarde pas autour de lui, il sort juste silencieusement de la pièce, suivant le scientifique avec une dignité ferme.

Furihata panique comme il le fait toujours en l’absence d’Akashi.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi, » dit le Projet qui était assis de l’autre côté d’Akashi. L’ancien leader d’escadron regarde Furihata, son expression tout aussi sévère et féroce que dans le souvenir de Furihata. « R0102 m’a ordonné de prendre soin de toi pendant son absence, et c’est ce que je vais faire. »

L’ancien leader n’a pas l’air gêné par sa perte de l’autorité. Il est clairement devenu le commandant en second d’Akashi, et il a l’air satisfait de ce rôle.

« Et. Euh, tu t’appelles comment ? » demande Furihata à son nouveau protecteur.

« S9-540, » répond-il.

« Ah c-c’est vrai, » dit Furihata.

*

C’est le milieu de la nuit quand Akashi retourne dans leur cellule.

Il est toujours debout cette fois, et il peut marcher tout seul. Il se dirige immédiatement vers le lit et il y grimpe à côté de Furihata. Furihata se retrouve minutieusement embrassé sans salutation ni explication.

Et c’est _réel_. C’est quelque chose de réel et de tendre ; une gentillesse quand Furihata a l’impression que ça fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu’il a ressenti de la gentillesse. Il retourne le baiser avec tout autant d’enthousiasme et de désespoir, caressant de la peau dans l’obscurité. Furihata n’est même plus sûr que c’est encore une ruse – il se sent seul et effrayé et affamé de contact humain, et dans un endroit où tout est horrible ça fait juste _vraiment vraiment du bien_ d’embrasser Akashi. Et Akashi embrasse comme s’il le dévorait ; la peau de Furihata est pressée contre celle d’Akashi et le contact a l’air réel dans un endroit où tout a l’air d’un cauchemar. Furihata retourne les baisers avec une faim qui fait presque peur : Furihata a l’impression qu’il n’a jamais _voulu_ aussi fort de toute sa vie.

Quand Akashi brise le baiser Furihata émet un son de protestation embarrassant qui est un mélange entre un gémissement et un soupire. Akashi est allongé plus ou moins sur lui, haletant légèrement dans le creux de l’oreille de Furihata. Furihata ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer qu’ils sont tous les deux excités et dans un lit étroit et il n’est même plus sûr de ce qu’il est censé faire avec ça. Akashi se tient à lui, et Furihata pense qu’il n’a jamais été aussi proche d’un autre être humain.

« Parle-moi, » murmure Akashi dans l’oreille de Furihata.

« De quoi ? » répond Furihata en murmurant aussi, désespéré.

« N’importe quoi. De quoi parles-tu avec 452 ? »

« Tu veux dire Kuroko ? » Furihata ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est mauvais signe que Akashi n’arrête pas d’oublier le nom de Kuroko à chaque fois qu’il va à la chambre 101. « De basket, surtout. Et de livres. »

« De livres ? »

« On est ensemble au comité de la bibliothèque. On aime tous les deux la littérature. J’aime pas la plupart des romans contemporains – ils sont trop déprimants pour moi. Kuroko et moi aimons tous les deux des traductions de classiques anglais. Mais on le dit pas aux autres. Ils se moqueraient sûrement de nous. J’aime les romans de Jane Austen. »

Furihata n’a dit ça à personne d’autre qu’à Kuroko et Nanase Aya. Il est un peu embarrassé par ses goûts ; son frère dit que c’est à cause de ça qu’il est un romantique désespérant.

« Quel est ton préféré ? » demande Akashi. Sa voix est tendue et forcée, comme s’il essayait fort de se concentrer et qu’il avait besoin de quelque chose venant de Furihata.

« _Mansfield Park_, » répond automatiquement Furihata. Cette conversation a l’air tellement irréelle : il fait sombre et ils sont ensemble dans un lit et ils s’embrassent juste. Mais il sent qu’Akashi a besoin de l’entendre parler et à cet instant, Furihata ferait n’importe quoi pour Akashi. « C’est un pas populaire, presque tout le monde dit que c’est le pire, ils disent qu’il est ennuyeux, mais c’est mon préféré. »

« Je ne suis pas familier avec les romans, donc je n’ai de toute façon aucune opinion sur aucun d’eux. De quoi parle celui-ci ? »

« D’amour à sens unique. L’héroïne est très timide et a beaucoup d’anxiété et elle est socialement inférieure à tous les autres. Je pouvais, euh, me mettre à sa place. »

« Dis-m’en plus, » exige Akashi.

Parler d’Austen à Akashi serait absurde sous n'importe quelle autre circonstance, mais il y a un sous-entendu dans la voix d’Akashi ; la manière prudente qu’il utilise pour parler suggère qu’il a énormément mal mais qu’il le cache. Furihata veut désespérément donner quelque chose à Akashi, n’importe quoi. Donc, même s’il est épuisé, il raconte d’une voix fatiguée la trame de _Mansfield Park_ dans les plus grands détails puisqu’il a plus ou moins mémorisé le trame chapitre par chapitre. Il peut même citer directement certaines répliques.

Quand il arrive à la fin il n’est pas sûr qu’Akashi soit toujours réveillé.

Mais alors il entend un silencieux « Merci » murmuré dans son oreille.

C’est peut-être la seule occasion qu’il a de parler à Akashi en privé, donc Furihata saisit sa chance de demander silencieusement : « Seijuurou ? Qu’est-ce qui va nous arriver ? »

« Je l’ignore, » répond Akashi au désespoir de Furihata. Akashi le serre plus fort. « J’ignore pourquoi ils veulent les autres. Si je pouvais comprendre ce qu’ils veulent de la Génération Miracle, je pourrais trouver quoi faire à partir de ça. »

« C’est pas juste parce qu’ils veulent récupérer leurs Projets ? » demande Furihata.

« Mais ils n’ont pas lésiné à la création de nouveaux Projets, » dit Akashi. « Pourquoi voudraient-ils l’ancien modèle ? »

« Oh, » dit Furihata, comprenant enfin la question d’Akashi. Ça a l’air impossible de corriger Akashi sur quoi que ce soit – Furihata ne peut pas imaginer savoir quoi que ce soit qu’Akashi ignore, mais le désespoir lui donne le courage de tenter : « Euuuh. Je crois que – que je sais pourquoi. »

D’une certaine manière le silence d’Akashi réussit à transmettre son incrédulité, malgré le fait que Furihata ne puisse pas voir son visage dans l’obscurité.

Il n’a rien à perdre avec ses suppositions, donc il dit juste : « Seijuurou, toi et Kuroko et les autres – vous avez été _faits_ par Teiko, pas vrai ? »

« Évidemment, » se moque Akashi.

« Je pense pas – je pense pas que ces Projets le _soient_. Je pense qu’ils sont humains. » Il a seulement quelques commentaires du scientifiques et la présence de Mihashi Ren pour supporter sa théorie, mais ça a beaucoup de sens.

Le souffle d’Akashi se coupe dans le noir. Et puis son corps commence à trembler contre celui de Furihata.

« Seijuurou ? » demande Furihata, alarmé.

Akashi enfouit son visage dans le cou de Furihata et Furihata peut le sentir _sourire_. Il réalise qu’Akashi est en train de _rire_, ou au moins, il essaye de se contenir, puisqu’il ne fait aucun son.

« Kouki, tu es une merveille, » dit Akashi.

Furihata rougit. Personne ne lui a_ jamais_ dit ça. « Seijuurou ? »

Akashi secoue juste la tête. « Je sous-estime toujours ceux qui ont l’air plus faible. »

« Qu’est-ce que – qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Akashi ne fait que soupirer, et il détend son corps contre Furihata. Il dit un seul nom puis sa respiration devient régulière, et après un moment Furihata réalise qu’il dort. Akashi a l’air d’avoir eu une sorte d’épiphanie, mais Furihata aurait voulu qu’il partage sa réalisation parce qu’il est aussi perdu que jamais.

Il pense au nom qu’Akashi a prononcé avant de s’endormir, et se demande s’il devrait se sentir réconforté. Même s’il peut deviner à qui Akashi faisait référence, il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi elle est importante.

_Satsuki._

Finalement, Furihata s’endort.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Il se souvenait toujours du jour où Black l’avait approché et lui avait dit son plan d’évasion._

_Black brillait, et il pensa que c’était étrange, parce qu’il voyait tellement rarement Black activer son pouvoir à l’intérieur des murs de Teiko. Parce que si Black activait son pouvoir, on ne pouvait normalement pas se souvenir de lui, ce qui signifiait que vraiment voir le garçon illuminé d’une aura noire était rare._

_« Je vais m’échapper, » dit Black, ne perdant aucune seconde._

_Et c’était parce que Black brillait que Red ne rejeta pas immédiatement la notion, comme il le faisait d’ordinaire quand Black disait de telles absurdités. L’aura noire créait un niveau de sérieux qui n’existait pas auparavant, et Red ne pouvait chasser l’impression que Black disait réellement la vérité._

_Tout du moins, quand Black dit : « Je vais m’échapper, » il le crut clairement. Il ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait _essayer_ de s’échapper – il voulait manifestement dire qu’il _allait_ s’échapper, et cela fit s’arrêter Red._

_« Vraiment ? » dit Red._

_« Oui, » dit Black avec défi. « Pink vient avec moi. Yellow, Green et Purple ont tous déclaré qu’ils voulaient également s’échapper. »_

_« Vraiment ? » répéta Red, sa voix dangereuse. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une mutinerie et il n’aimait pas ça._

_« Je te demande de venir avec nous, » dit Black, pas dérangé le moins du monde. « J’ai un plan. Je suis confiant de nos chances de succès. Mais ça va être très publique, et il n’y a aucun moyen que Teiko puisse continuer comme ils le font actuellement. »_

_Et parce qu’il avait certains pouvoirs de Gold maintenant, il pouvait le _voir – _des flashs du futur qui se suivaient en explosions rapides, comme des scènes d’un souvenir qui n’était pas le sien. Il pouvait voir sa Génération s’échapper, pouvait voir les flammes à Teiko, la destruction des Projets restants._

_Le plan de Black _serait _une réussite – et tous ceux restant à Teiko mourraient._

_En regardant le visage inexpressif mais déterminé de Black, Red pouvait voir que Black connaissait ce futur avec autant de certitude que s’il avait lui-même les pouvoirs de Gold._

_Mais ça ne dissuaderait pas Black._

_« Tu es infiniment plus égoïste que ce à quoi je me serais attendu, » dit silencieusement Red. « Juste parce que _toi_ tu ne souhaites pas mourir, tu es prêt à laisser d’innombrables autres mourir à ta place. »_

_Parce que Black allait être mis aux ordures, d’un jour à l’autre. Il n’avait plus assez de temps. Red comprenait ses motivations pour s’échapper maintenant, même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres prendraient le même risque. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir un peu trahi par leur décision._

_« Je ne souhaite pas mourir, » dit silencieusement Black. « Et je serai égoïste à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas non plus que _toi_ tu meures, Red. Ni aucun autre de ce qui reste de notre famille. »_

_Quelque chose avait dû le forcer à inclure les autres dans son plan d’évasion. Autrement Red était certain que Black serait juste parti seul, et alors personne n’aurait eu à mourir._

_Il pariait que c’était Pink. Black avait un faible pour Pink. (Pink réalisait-elle ce que son évasion signifiait pour ceux qui restaient derrière ? Pouvait-elle le deviner ?)_

_« Tu as délib_ _érément demandé aux autres avant de me demander à moi, » dit Red._

_Black ne répondit pas mais ce fut suffisant pour en avoir la confirmation._

_Black savait que Red irait là où leur Génération allait. Parce que Red était le leader. C’était sa responsabilité de garder les autres sains et saufs. Si les autres voulaient s’échapper, Red irait avec eux ; il les protégerait._

_Il pouvait y mettre un terme. Le futur n’était pas dans la pierre. Ordonner Black était devenu difficile ces derniers temps, parce que Black se rendait oubliable, mais il pouvait Ordonner les autres. Ne partez pas. Restez à Teiko. N’essayez jamais de vous échapper._

_« Qu’as-tu dit aux autres, pour qu’ils acceptent de venir avec toi ? » demanda Red distraitement. Il n’avait pas encore décidé. Il était confiant que malgré les apparences, il était toujours en contrôle de la situation. Il était toujours aux commandes. Lui _et_ Black savaient tous les deux que les autres ne s’échapperaient de Teiko que si Red les _laissait_ faire._

_« Je leur ai dit qu’ils pouvaient avoir une vie meilleure, » dit Black._

_Red haussa un sourcil. « Et ils t’ont cru ? »_

_« Ils sont plus désespérés que tu ne le penses, Red. Ou n’as-tu pas remarqué que nous n’avons jamais vu de Projet adulte ? »_

_Red déglutit. Il _avait_ remarqué ça. Et autant qu’il voulait croire que c’était parce qu’il n’y avait jamais eu de Réussites auparavant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’ils puissent tous avoir une date d’expiration._

_« Comment ton plan a-t-il pu passer inaperçu ? » demanda Red. « Un des Golds a sûrement lu les pensées derrière cette supercherie. Même s’ils ne pouvaient pas lire tes pensées, un des autres y a sûrement pensé près de l’esprit espion d’un Gold. »_

_« Ils ne se souviennent pas du plan, » dit Black. « Tu ne t’en souviendras pas non plus. »_

_Ce fut seulement là que Red réalisa qu’il n’était pas du tout en contrôle de la situation._

_Ça le terrifia plus qu’il ne souhait l’admettre. Il n’était pas aux commandes, c’était Black. Et il pouvait tu_ _er Black maintenant, mais ça mettrait les autres en danger. Si l’influence de Black disparaissait à sa mort, les autres se souviendraient de leur tentative d’évasion, et leurs pensées pourraient être lues, et ils pourraient être punis._

_Il n’y avait rien que Red puisse faire pour empêcher ça et continuer de protéger sa Génération. Et il détestait ça, détestait Black à ce moment, détestait sa propre inutilité._

_Mais il accepta le plan, parce qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre._

_Il avait été créé pour diriger. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature de suivre le plan de quelqu’un d’autre._

_Mais si les autres partaient, il ne serait plus rien. Donc il irait avec eux, et il les garderait sains et saufs, et il ne regarderait jamais en arrière._

_*_

Seijuurou se réveilla enroulé autour de Furihata. Cela faisait très, très longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait partagé un lit avec qui que ce soit.

Depuis Gold, réalise-t-il. Lui et Gold dormaient dans le même lit. Quand ils étaient enfants.

Se réveiller à côté de Furihata est différent de se réveiller à côté de Gold.

Tout d’abord, il n’a jamais été attiré sexuellement par Gold. Et Seijuurou doit maintenant admettre à contre-cœur qu’il _est_ attiré sexuellement par Furihata Kouki.

Il observe le garçon endormi et resserre son étreinte autour de lui, comme si ça allait garder le garçon en sécurité.

Avant, il ne devait jamais aller à la Chambre 101 parce qu’il était sûr de lui-même et de son rôle. Il dirigeait sa Génération. Ils étaient des Réussites, et il s’assurait qu’ils restent des Réussites en tout. La victoire était essentielle, pour qu’ils survivent tous. Sa foi inébranlable de pouvoir garder sa Génération victorieuse et ainsi en vie lui permettait de maintenir sa perception (assez précaire) de lui-même.

Maintenant, il n’a pas sa Génération. Il n’a que Furihata. Et Furihata le garde ancré dans la réalité avec ses mots.

_Je te garderai sain et sauf, _jure Seijuurou. _Je te ferai sortir d’ici._

*

Ils reviennent pour lui. Il fait attention de ne pas regarder Furihata quand ils l’emmènent ; il ne veut pas qu’ils sachent à quel point il a besoin de l’autre garçon.

*

Après une courte session dans la Chambre 101 son créateur lui parle.

« Tu penses que les autres vont venir ? »

Il doit se rappeler de qui il est. Akashi Seijuurou, Capitaine de Rakuzan.

« 0102. Les autres vont-ils venir ? »

Les autres. Sa Génération. Il essaye de se souvenir de leurs visages, mais il ne peut que se souvenir du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Furihata Kouki. Ce garçon lui a patiemment parlé des autres.

« Non, » dit-il. « Ils ont d’autres soucis. Des familles. Des amants. Ils ne viendront pas pour moi. »

« Des amants ? Ils ont tous des amants ? »

Il désespère. Il n’aurait pas dû dire ça.

« Des animaux de compagnie. Pas importants. »

Et pour la première fois, c’est des visages humains dont il se souvient. Kagami, l’humain irritant qui avait battu Rakuzan. Himuro, qui était calculateur et qui les avait sauvés de Jabberwocky avec ses plans. Kasamatsu qui était patiemment revenu encore et encore, le premier humain qui avait prouvé qu’il n’abandonnerait pas les Miracles. Takao, qui avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver celle de Green. Il y avait des personnes que sa Génération ferait tout pour protéger, et maintenant il comprenait enfin ce que ça signifiait.

« Quels sont leurs noms ? »

« Je n’ai jamais pris la peine de me souvenir de leurs noms. Ils sont indignes de mon attention. »

« Et toi ? Tu as l’air d’apprécier ton propre animal de compagnie. Comment te sentirais-tu s’il n’était plus là ? »

Ne dois pas se déchaîner. Ne dois pas le laisser savoir. Par-dessus tout, il doit garder la balance juste entre indifférence et valeur.

« C’est mon animal de compagnie, et je garde ce qui m’appartient. »

Il comprend maintenant, pourquoi Black détestait ça quand il utilisait les mots ‘animal de compagnie’.

Kuroko. Il se souvient de Kuroko maintenant.

Kuroko avait raison sur tout.

*

_Pendant très longtemps, il ne pouvait pas pardonner Kuroko pour leur liberté. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner Kuroko pour ce bonheur._

_Parce que les autres étaient clairement plus heureux maintenant. Et même lui devait admettre que vivre à la base de la FSDJ _était _mieux que de vivre à Teiko._

_Mais il ne savait plus qui il était. Etait-il toujours le leader ? Etait-il toujours leur protecteur ?_

_Il haïssait les humains plus que jamais pour leur intrusion. Les humains, il commençait à réaliser, avaient tué Gold. Ils avaient eu le choix de sauver Red ou Gold et ils avaient choisi Red. Les humains, les humains inférieurs et dégoûtants les avaient contrôlés comme s’ils étaient tout-puissants. Le plus Akashi Seijuurou réalisait que les scientifiques n’étaient pas tout-puissants, qu’ils n’étaient pas la loi, qu’ils n’étaient que des humains ordinaires, le plus il en voulait au fait qu’ils l’avaient contrôlé pendant si longtemps._

_Et maintenant, maintenant ils interféraient une fois encore, formant des liens avec sa Génération. Les humains allaient prendre et emmener les autres loin de lui, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter._

_Il chassa Ogiwara Shigehiro pour une raison. Il tourmenta l’esprit d’Ogiwara avec des ordres, guidant délibérément les autres à le tourmenter aussi, et quand l’humain ne revint jamais à la base de la FSDJ ce fut la preuve de son infériorité._

_« Tu vois ? » avait envie de dire Akashi à Kuroko. « Tu vois, au final, tu ne peux pas compter sur les humains pour rester avec toi. Ils t’abandonneront toujours. »_

_Il ne se vanta pas comme il en aurait pu. Kuroko désespéra quand même, comme s’il savait ce qu’Akashi pensait._

_« Ça manquait d’élégance, » lui dit Midorima plus tard. Le télékinésiste était le seul qui n’avait pas participé à l’évincement d’Ogiwara, même s’il ne l’avait pas empêché non plus._

_« Tu me sermonnes ? _Toi ? _» dit Akashi._

_« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as chassé Ogiwara mais tu n’as rien fait pour séparer Kasamatsu Yukio de Kise ? » demanda Midorima, ignorant la dérision d’Akashi._

_« Parce que je ne souhaite pas aliéner son père, » retourna Akashi. « Kasamatsu Youji est un allié important pour le moment, donc son fils a le bénéfice de cette protection. »_

_« Ce n’est pas la raison, » dit Midorima. « C’est parce que tu sais que Kuroko te pardonnera. Pas Kise. »_

_Akashi refusa de même considérer cette théorie._

_Et Kuroko, le Kuroko dévasté qui avait été abandonné par son humain de compagnie, dit seulement : « Un jour même toi tu trouveras quelqu’un que tu voudras garder à tes côtés, Akashi-kun. »_

_Et ça avait été une hypothèse encore plus absurde que celle de Midorima. Il n’avait jamais voulu que Gold à ses côtés, et ça n’arriverait plus jamais._

_*_

« J’ai remarqué que tu n’as pas copulé avec lui, » dit son créateur. « Il est là pour ta satisfaction, 0102, as-tu été incapable de t’accoupler ? »

Il déteste tout de cette question clinique. Il déteste ses implications, le rappel qu’il est observé, déteste le fait que Furihata est offert comme un accessoire à son plaisir.

« Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, » répond-il.

Son créateur se moque de lui. Il déteste ça aussi.

« Je demande simplement par intérêt scientifique, évidemment, » dit son créateur.

« Évidemment, » répond Seijuurou.

*

Tous les jours, ils démontent Akashi Seijuurou.

Toutes les nuits, Furihata Kouki le reconstruit.

*

Arrivé au sixième jour, Furihata est un peu atterré par la facilité avec laquelle tout est devenu routinier pour lui.

Akashi et lui mangent leurs repas avec les Projets puis Akashi s’entraîne avec eux. Après quatre jours, Akashi a tous les Projets sous son contrôle absolu. Aucun des Projets n’ose même regarder mal Furihata.

Furihata passe ses journées dans le service avec les S-One et les S-Seven. Leur vue ne le dérange plus, et occasionnellement il réussit à faire parler Mihashi. (Tant qu’il ne l’appelle pas par son nom, ou ne fait aucune référence à son passé, ou qu’il ne lui pose pas de question. Mihashi a l’air d’aimer écouter Furihata parler de basket, et occasionnellement il gazouille gaiement sur le baseball, dont Furihata ne connaît pas grand-chose.)

Il passe ses nuits avec Akashi. Il lui parle sans fin de livres quand il revient de la Chambre 101, et plus souvent que le contraire ils s’embrassent d’une manière qui devient de plus en plus déroutante pour Furihata. Il n’est pas certain de ce que ces baisers signifient ; ou de ce qu’il veut qu’ils signifient. Il les apprécie, il a besoin d’eux, il est terrifié de les perdre. Embrasser Akashi est la seule chose qui est belle dans cet endroit terrible, et il est certain qu’il aurait perdu la tête il y a longtemps s’il ne pouvait pas avoir ces moments.

Arrivé au sixième jour, les choses ont l’air normal. Un homme plus courageux serait sûrement en train de planifier son évasion, mais Furihata veut juste vivre.

*

Quand le scientifique ramène Furihata dans son bureau, Furihata est de nouveau sincèrement effrayé. (La peur ne s’en va presque jamais, mais pendant les derniers jours elle est devenu comme un bruit de fond, comme une nouvelle partie de son identité qui est énervante mais supportable. Maintenant elle revient à pleine force, et il pense à nouveau qu’il peut mourir à n’importe quel moment.)

« Comment vas-tu, Furihata-kun ? » demande l’homme comme un gentil grand-père.

« B-bien, » répond Furihata, tout comme il le ferait à quelqu’un de sa famille qui poserait la question sans _vraiment_ vouloir savoir comment il va.

« Et es-tu heureux de ta situation ? »

Furihata fixe bêtement l’homme, incapable de répondre.

« Tu n’as pas à rester l’animal de compagnie de 0102, tu sais. Tu pourrais être son égal. Aimerais-tu être plus fort ? Plus rapide ? Voyant ? »

« Non, merci, » dit poliment Furihata. « J’aime toujours être ordinaire. »

« C’est dommage. Tu vois, Furihata-kun, tu me mets fasse à un casse-tête. »

Furihata mord le besoin automatique de s’excuser.

« Tu vois. Je suis très intéressé par les instincts d’accouplement de la Génération. Ça présente beaucoup de nouvelles pistes à explorer. _Leur_ désir de s’accoupler est essentiellement animal par nature, évidemment : ils chercheraient un partenaire par instinct. Mais je suis curieux par rapport aux humains qui s’accoupleraient avec les Miracles – c’est un peu contre-nature à imaginer, pour être honnête.

« Et _toi_, Furihata-kun. Je me demande si tu as même eu le choix. »

Furihata est toujours un peu perdu au milieu de sa colère, donc il lui faut un moment pour intégrer la dernière partie. Il cligne juste vers l’homme. « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Le scientifique lui sourit d’un air condescendant. « Et tu ne le réaliserais même pas, n’est-ce pas ? Mais les Reds Zero ont été conçus pour dominer tous ceux autour d’eux. Nous avons découvert qu’un effet secondaire de leur capacité rendait les gens plus obéissants envers eux, peu importe les circonstances. Si un Red Zero te désirait, tu te soumettrais probablement sans y réfléchir. Il est vraisemblablement peu probable que tu puisses même consentir. »

« La ferme ! » hurle Furihata, se levant de son siège. « La ferme ! Vous savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! » Il est si, si outragé par les insinuations de l’homme qu’il oublie sa propre peur. Il n’a jamais voulu frapper personne autant qu’à cet instant. « _Vous_ m’avez tout pris ! _Vous_ m’avez pris mes choix ! Vous me dites quand manger et dormir et quoi faire ! La seule chose que j’ai choisi ici c’est lui ! »

L’homme n’est pas effrayé le moins du monde par l’explosion de Furihata. Pas plus que quelqu’un devant un Chihuahua qui aboie. Il dévisage seulement Furihata avec un léger amusement.

« Assis-toi, Furihata-kun. De telles démonstrations sont inconvenables. »

Furihata ravale sa frustration et essuie les larmes de colère qui menacent de tomber et se rassoit.

La porte du bureau s’ouvre, et un garde entre avec un Mihashi Ren effrayé.

« Timing parfait, » dit l’homme. « Assis-toi, 761. »

Mihashi s’assoit aux pieds de Furihata et se tient les genoux. Ses yeux sont écarquillés de terreur, et il se recroqueville loin de l’homme comme si le scientifique lui criait dessus.

« Furihata-kun, que peux-tu me dire des amants humains des, quel est le mot que vous utilisez ? Des Miracles ? »

Furihata fronce les sourcils, ne se sentant plus coopératif. Il ne veut rien dire à cet homme, surtout pas sur Kuroko et Kagami.

« Connais-tu leurs noms ? »

« Je sais rien, » marmonne Furihata. Et c’est vraiment plus ou moins vrai. L’homme a dit _des amants_ comme si chaque Miracle en avait un, et Furihata ne sait que pour de Kuroko et Kagami.

« Allons, Furihata-kun. Nous sommes amis. Les Miracles ont des partenaires humains, exact ? Penses-tu qu’ils leur soient fortement attachés ? Les animaux peuvent l’être, tu sais. Parfois, si on prend leur partenaire, ils marchent tout droit dans un piège. »

Et maintenant, Furihata a peur pour son ami, parce qu’il peut suivre _ce_ chemin de pensées assez loin. Cet homme veut les autres Miracles. Mais pour une certaine raison, il ne pense pas pouvoir les capturer comme il a capturé Akashi. Peut-être qu’il pense que ce ne sera pas facile, s’ils sont sur leurs gardes.

« Vous pouvez pas juste kidnapper des gosses, » remarque Furihata. Parce qu’il ne sait pas s’ils sortent ensemble, mais il est presque certain de qui sera visé en tant que ‘partenaires’ des Miracles. Et ce serait juste horrible si Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio et Himuro Tatsuya se faisaient enlever juste parce qu’ils sont amis avec un Miracle ? Et Kagami et Kuroko méritent leur bonheur, bordel. Ils vont se _marier_. Ça déprimerait Furihata sans fin de voir ses amis dans cet endroit.

« Laisse-moi m’inquiéter pour ça, » répond l’homme.

« Je vais rien vous dire, » dit Furihata, avec plus de courage qu’il n’en ressent.

L’homme sourit. « Tu n’as pas besoin de me le dire. » Il regarde Mihashi. « Eh bien, 761 ? Quels sont leurs noms ? »

La terreur afflue à travers le corps de Furihata comme s’il venait d’être plongé dans de l’eau glacée. Il se tourne vers Mihashi avec horreur, se souvenant enfin que Kuroko lui a parlé une fois des Projets Golds qui pouvaient lire les pensées. Il comprend enfin pourquoi il a été gardé avec les S-One et les S-Seven tout ce temps. Et même si c’est irrationnel, il se sent un peu trahi. Il n’était pas vraiment _ami_ avec l’autre garçon, mais ils avaient été terrifiés ensembles, et ça devait compter pour quelque chose.

Mais Mihashi ne fait que baisser la tête. « ...Sais pas... »

Furihata se sent triomphant (les liens de la terreur mutuelle sont plus forts après tout !), mais c’est passager. La confusion de l’homme à l’idée d’être défié par Mihashi est mélangée à de la rage. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire tu ne sais pas ? Réponds-moi, 761 ! »

« ...Il est… silencieux, » dit Mihashi, fermant les yeux. « Peux pas… entendre... » et l’énergie et le courage qu’il lui a fallu pour cette réponse le quitte, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et essaye de se faire tout petit.

Furihata a envie de célébrer et d’enlacer l’autre garçon. Mais tout sentiment de victoire s’en va quand il voit le visage de l’homme.

L’homme regarde Furihata comme s’il avait fait quelque chose d’extraordinairement fascinant. C’est l’expression la plus terrifiante que Furihata ait jamais vue sur son visage.

« Et pourquoi, » dit l’homme d’un air méditatif, « 761 serait-il incapable de lire tes pensées ? »

*

Seijuurou ressent un pic d’appréhension quand il ne voit pas Furihata dans le réfectoire.

« 540, as-tu vu l’humain ? » demande-t-il à son nouveau bras droit.

L’autre garçon secoue la tête. « Je peux voir si les autres l’ont vu, si tu veux. »

« Fais ça, » ordonne Seijuurou.

Les nouveaux Projets sont sous ses ordres. Ils obéissent naturellement à son autorité comme s’ils étaient ses troupes, et Seijuurou commence à ressentir une certaine responsabilité envers eux.

Il y a des années, ils ont quitté Teiko sachant que cela signifiait la mort de tous ceux laissés derrière. Seijuurou n’a jamais regretté avoir pris cette décision, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne ferait pas le même choix _maintenant_. Maintenant, il est plus âgé et plus fort et plus puissant. Il ne veut pas laisser d’autres mourir à sa place maintenant.

Le collier produit toujours une migraine constante qui interfère avec ses capacités. Il a eu six jours pour s’habituer à la douleur ; il est confiant de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs, au moins une fois, avec le collier autour du cou. Ce qui signifie qu’il doit trouver le bon timing.

Ça doit se passer _bientôt_, aussi. Il n’est pas certain de combien de temps il peut encore résister à la Chambre 101. Il y a déjà été plus de fois que quand il était dans le Teiko originel. (Il s’émerveille silencieusement une fois encore de l’enfant qu’a été Kuroko – l’enfant qu’a été _Black_ – qui pouvait retourner à la Chambre encore et encore et toujours garder sa santé mentale. Seijuurou est sûr que s’il n’avait pas Furihata pour lui rappeler, il aurait oublié qui il était il y a longtemps.) Et _Furihata_ doit sortir de cet endroit. Le garçon a l’air de plus en plus pâle et malade, et Seijuurou n’est pas sûr de combien de temps _il_ peut tenir.

Deux gardes approchent sa table. « Le boss veut te voir, » dit l’un d’eux.

Seijuurou ressent à nouveau un malaise ; son créateur ne lui parle pas en dehors de la Chambre 101. Puisqu’il ne peut pas trouver Furihata, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que ces deux choses sont liées.

Il suit docilement, la tête haute. Il ne laissera aucune appréhension être visible dans son attitude.

*

Les deux gardes le mènent à son pire cauchemar : Furihata attaché à une chaise avec un scientifique de Teiko debout au-dessus de lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tout cela signifie ? » exige de savoir Seijuurou, incapable de contenir la colère dans sa voix.

Les yeux de Furihata s’écarquillent quand il voit Seijuurou, mais il est bâillonné. Il est tellement pâle. De la sueur coule le long de son visage ; il tremble incontrôlablement, avec des larmes dans les yeux. Ça enrage Seijuurou de voir Furihata terrifié comme ça ; il veut tuer l’homme qui effraie Furihata ; il veut embrasser la peur jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’en aille.

« 0102, » dit le créateur de Seijuurou d’une voix plaisante, « c’est bon que tu nous rejoignes ? Etais-tu au courant que ce garçon semble posséder une immunité aux interférences psychiques ? »

Le cœur de Seijuurou bat à la chamade.

Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, il a vraiment _oublié_ pourquoi il était initialement intéressé par Furihata. Furihata a été si obéissant, et Seijuurou a été incapable d’Ordonner proprement de toute façon, donc cette particularité n’avait jamais semblé importante.

Mais évidemment que Teiko serait intéressé. Ça l’avait intéressé _lui_, après tout.

« Je vois à ta réaction que tu es au courant. C’est _fascinant_. Tu étais une si bonne affaire, Furihata-kun. S’ils avaient su ce que tu étais, les mercenaires auraient négocié bien plus d’argent. » L’homme a l’air très excité, horriblement excité, comme s’il ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie. « Les scans préliminaires montrent que quelque chose est différent dans sa physiologie cérébrale – n’est-ce pas fascinant ? Je pense que c’est une anomalie génétique, quelque chose qui n’aurait pas d’incidence dans des circonstances ordinaires, mais si nous pouvions le répliquer délibérément... »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c’est important, » défie Seijuurou. « Puisque que vous n’avez pas été capables de répliquer correctement les pouvoirs psychiques, n’est-ce pas ? »

Son créateur retourne son attention vers lui, le regardant l’air légèrement mécontent.

« C’est pour cela que vous voulez autant nous récupérer, n’est-ce pas ? Vous avez détruit les autres Projets parce que vous pensiez que recréer vos résultats serait facile. Mais alors vous avez découvert que vous ne le pouviez _pas. _Pink a corrompu toutes vos données avant que nous partions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un _retour en arrière, _» feule son créateur, l’air plus furieux que Seijuurou ne l’avait jamais vu être. « Un retour en arrière qui nous a coûté des _années_ du travail auquel nous avons consacré notre vie. Mais ça n’aura plus d’importance, pas maintenant que nous vous avons récupérés. Et _ça_, » il montre Furihata du doigt, sourire triomphant aux lèvres. « C’est la clef pour contrôler les Projets dans le futur, tombée entre nos mains. C’est la preuve que les dieux sont de notre côté ! »

« Ne le touche pas ! » rugit Seijuurou, en position d’attaque.

« Gardes, » dit son créateur avec nonchalance. « Emmenez 0102 maintenant. »

Un garde s’avance pour attacher Seijuurou, mais alors le deuxième garde soulève la crosse de son pistolet et frappe son camarade avec à l’arrière de la tête.

Seijuurou et le scientifique dévisagent tous les deux cette nouvelle insubordination, peu certains de ce qui se passe.

« Et ça c’est la preuve que les dieux veulent que vous brûliez en enfer, » dit le garde. « Pas vrai, Akashicchi ? »

Au loin, quelque chose explose.

*

_Deux jours plus tôt_

« Ecoutez, je peux juste entrer, les chopper tous les deux, et sortir, bam, fait, » dit Aomine. « On est tous à la maison pour le petit-déj’. »

« Kise-kun et moi sommes plus qualifiés pour l’extraction, Aomine-kun, » explique Kuroko.

Kise a déjà infiltré le nouveau Teiko et planté les mouchards dont Momoi avait besoin pour voir ce que tous les appareils électroniques à l’intérieur voient. Elle se mordille la lèvre et envoie rapidement des messages sur son téléphone pendant qu’elle fixe ses ordinateurs avec les bandes des vidéos de sécurité.

« Eh bien, décidons-nous. Kise est toujours là-bas, et le plus longtemps il y reste, le plus il a de chances d’être découvert comme imposteur, » dit Aomine avec irritation.

« A qui tu envoies des messages ? » lui demande Midorima.

« Kasa-senpai, » répond Momoi.

« Kasamatsu ? » dit Aomine, surpris. Quelque part à l’intérieur des murs de Teiko Kise ressent une vague de possessivité sans savoir pourquoi.

« Il a fait des recherches sur la juridiction internationale. Il a impliqué You-chan, après tout. Il pense qu’on peut mettre un terme à tout ça. »

« Y mettre un terme ? » demande sèchement Midorima.

Momoi lève le regard de ses ordinateurs. Elle s’assoit toute droite, calmement résolue. « Regardez ça, » montre-t-elle. « Ils ont _recommencé_. On s’est enfuits une fois et ils l’ont juste reconstruit. Même si on les arrête, ils vont juste continuer à reconstruire encore et encore. Sauf si on les arrête pour de bon cette fois. »

Elle laisse ça avoir le temps d’être intégré. Kuroko, bien sûr, est le premier à suivre ses pensées jusqu’au bout. « Tu penses à un assaut frontal, » dit-il lentement.

Elle lève le menton. « Oui. »

« J’ai promis– » commence Midorima, mais il s’arrête. Il ne regarde personne quand il continue : « J’ai promis de ne pas prendre de risque superflu. J’ai promis que je reviendrais. »

« Tu _vas_ revenir, » dit Momoi. « Nous allons _tous_ revenir. Mais c’est notre seule chance. »

« Je vois en effet, Momoi-san, » dit Kuroko avec délicatesse. « Et si c’était seulement nos vies à risquer, je serais d’accord avec toi. Mais Furihata-kun est à l’intérieur, et je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure manière d’assurer sa sécurité. »

« J’ai _vraiment_ un plan, » dit Momoi, ne se rétractant pour une fois pas face à la désapprobation de Kuroko. « J’y ai travaillé avec Kasa-senpai. » Elle leur donne un résumé rapide de ce qu’elle a en tête, puis elle leur fait savoir que les renforts sont en chemin.

« Wow, » dit Aomine. « Kasamatsu a organisé tout ça ? Il est plus intelligent que ce que j’aurais pensé. »

« En effet, » dit Midorima, remontant ses lunettes. « Je pense parfois que Kasamatsu Yukio est vraiment trop bien pour la personne avec qui il sort. »

Quelque part, à l’intérieur de Teiko, Kise éternue et se sent outragé, encore une fois sans savoir pourquoi.

« Très bien, » dit Kuroko, parlant pour eux tous. « Mettons-y un terme. Pour de bon, cette fois. »

*

_Maintenant_

Des alarmes retentissent – le genre qui affaiblissaient toujours les gens avec une ouïe supérieure. Le garde brille en jaune et Kise est là, se tenant les oreilles. Le créateur de Seijuurou prend cette opportunité pour s’enfuir.

Seijuurou lâche un son de frustration mais son attention se consacre immédiatement à libérer Furihata de ses liens. « Kouki ! Tu vas bien ? »

« O-oui, » bégaye Furihata, en se frottant les poignets. Il essaye de se lever, mais ses jambes ne portent pas son poids. Seijuurou l’attrape alors qu’il ne tombe et le soutient.

« Ryouta ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » exige-t-il de savoir.

« Votre mission de sauvetage ! » dit Kise, cillant à cause des alarmes mais avec un ton joyeux.

Seijuurou donne Furihata à Kise et regarde à travers la fenêtre. Du bureau de son créateur, il peut voir ce qui se passe plus bas. Murasakibara a fait des trous à coups de poings dans les murs de Teiko. Midorima se tient devant, brillant en vert. Il arrête les balles que les gardes tirent, puis il arrache leurs pistolets, les écrasant en une seule balle de métal géante. Le flou bleu qui est Aomine se déplace de garde en garde, les mettant hors-service immédiatement.

Seijuurou n’hésite pas. Avec les commandes du bureau, il trouve le bouton qui ouvre toutes les portes de cellules, relâchant les Projets. Il trouve la commande des hauts-parleurs, et utilisant ses réserves de pouvoir, il brille en rouge, activant sa capacité, et donne un Ordre pour tous les Projets nouvellement libérés : « Partez ! Fuyez ! Echappez-vous ! » Et puis, se rappelant les derniers mots de Gold, il leur donne un dernier commandement :

« _Vivez. »_

*

En gardant son pouvoir activé, il fait volte-face vers Kise. « Sors-le d’ici ! Mets-le en sûreté ! »

Kise agrippe Furihata et commence à obéir.

« Attends ! » dit Furihata, en résistant. « Et toi ? Viens avec nous ! »

« Je dois m’occuper d’autres choses, » dit sombrement Seijuurou. Il ne laissera pas son créateur s’en sortir, pas cette fois, pas quand il sait pour Furihata et qu’il pourrait revenir pour lui. « Vas avec Ryouta, Kouki, » Ordonne-t-il. « Je te trouverai quand j’aurais terminé. »

Et il part, sur les talons de son créateur.

*

Le monde est plongé dans le chaos absolu autour d’eux et Momoi est plus terrifiée qu’elle ne l’a jamais été – c’est comme la nuit où ils se sont échappés de Teiko, mais pire, parce que maintenant ils ne s’enfuient pas du chaos, ils avancent _vers_ le cauchemar.

Kuroko lui tient la main, brillant en noir. Il détourne les regards d’eux, et elle reste calme. Les Pinks Two n’ont jamais été faits pour être sur la ligne de feu, mais elle a une mission, et elle peut seulement la faire de l’ordinateur central de Teiko.

« Merci, Tetsu-kun, » dit-elle silencieusement. « Je sais que tu veux aider ton ami. »

« Je fais confiance à Kise-kun. Ce que nous faisons est important. »

Ils avancent jusqu’aux bureaux informatiques de Teiko, où il y a déjà des scientifiques se précipitant pour sauvegarder leurs données.

« Toi ! » crie une femme. C’est la créatrice de Momoi, quelqu’un que Momoi ne voulait plus jamais revoir. « C’est toi qui as fait ça ! » elle lève un pistolet. « Tu vas pas nous ruiner encore une fois ! »

« La dernière fois j’ai détruit vos données, » dit Momoi, fixant la femme avec résolution. « Cette fois je vous détruis _vous_. Vous n’allez pas vous enfuir, cette fois. Cette fois, le monde entier va savoir ce que vous avez fait. »

La femme arme le pistolet mais ensuite elle vacille en avant alors que Kuroko lui frappe la tête par derrière. Il ramasse l’arme qu’elle a faite tomber. « Tu as trois minutes, Momoi-san. »

« Je n’en ai besoin que d’une, » dit Momoi, se branchant aux ordinateurs de Teiko.

*

Furihata se débat contre la prise de Kise Ryouta : « Lâche-moi ! On peut pas le laisser ! »

Mais Kise n’écoute pas. Ou plutôt, on dirait qu’il ne peut pas l’entendre du tout. Kise bouge comme s’il a été hypnotisé : Akashi lui a Ordonné de le mettre en sécurité, et c’est ce qu’il fait.

Kise l’emmène hors de la base où Furihata est soulagé de voir des hommes vêtus d’uniformes de la FSDJ.

« Furihata-kun, pas vrai ? » dit un homme, s’approchant d’eux deux. Furihata le reconnaît comme Kasamatsu Youji.

Kise sort de son état de somnolence. « C’est quoi ce– Akashi m’a donné un Ordre ! »

« C’est pas si mal, Ryouta, » Youji plaque sa main sur l’épaule de Kise. « Tu as fait ta part. Furihata-kun, je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf. On doit commencer à se replier. »

« Non ! » dit Furihata. « Les autres – on doit sauver les autres enfants ! »

« Ils sont déjà en train de fuir, » explique Youji. « On en récupère certains, mais la plupart quittent l’île depuis que les portes se sont ouvertes. »

« Mais il y en a plus ! » proteste Furihata. « Les S-One et les S-Seven n’étaient pas dans la grande salle comme les autres. Ils étaient gardés dans une pièce séparée, et on doit aller les chercher ! Mihashi Ren est là-bas, le gosse enlevé il y a deux ans ! Et d’autres ! »

Le visage de Youji se durcit alors qu’il reporte son regard sur les ravages que sont les restes du nouveau Teiko. « On va les chercher. Reste ici, Furihata-kun. »

« Je vais avec toi, » dit Kise à son père d’accueil.

« Non, Ryouta, tu es un bon combattant, mais ton pouvoir n’est pas offensif. C’est probablement mieux pour toi de rester ici. »

Aucun d’eux ne remarque quand Furihata s’éclipse.

*

Midorima pense à quel point c’était facile de retomber dans l’entraînement de sa jeunesse, et il est un peu attristé par ça.

Malgré le fait que quatre ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois qu’il a été dans un échange de coups de feu, c’était remarquablement simple de garder son calme et d’agir en fonction. Arrêter les balles, les renvoyer s’il pouvait, prendre leurs armes.

D’une manière, c’est un peu comme jouer au basket, et peut-être que c’est pour _ça_ qu’ils avaient tous commencé à jouer à ce sport. On doit garder l’esprit clair, surveiller l’adversaire, ne jamais baisser sa garde et attaquer au bon moment.

Il est reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à se battre contre des nouveaux Projets. Il était sûr qu’ils défendraient Teiko – Teiko conditionnait la loyauté, après tout. Mais Akashi leur avait Ordonné de fuir, et c’est ce à quoi ils ont choisi d’obéir. Entre Murasakibara, Aomine et lui, la plupart des gardes engagés ont été répartis, et le combat arrivait à un terme alors que les soldats volontaires de la FSDJ s’ajoutaient en renfort et essayaient de sauver les Projets qui s’enfuyaient.

« Midorimacchi ! » gémit bruyamment Kise.

« Kise ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Ton pouvoir n’est pas offensif, » coupe Midorima ; Kise ne suivait pas leur plan, et c’était dangereux.

« J’ai perdu l’humain ! Il a disparu ! » dit Kise. « Akashicchi m’a dit que je devais le mettre en sécurité ! Akashicchi va me _tuer _! »

« Vraiment ? » dit Midorima, intrigué. « Le Première Année de Seirin ? Tu dis que c’est important pour Akashi ? »

« Ouais. Chelou, hein ? »

Très.

« Venez m’aider une seconde, les garçons, » ordonne Kasamatsu Youji. « D’après les infos de Satsuki, les autres Projets devraient être par-là. »

Midorima et Kise suivent, sur leurs gardes. « Avons-nous déjà récupéré Akashi ? » demande Midorima à voix basse.

« Pas encore – il a couru après quelqu’un. Le chef de Projet des Reds Zero, je pense. »

« Kise, tu avais _un seul_ job– »

« Akashicchi était très déterminé ! J’étais censé faire quoi ? »

Midorima n’a rien à dire à ça. « Comment sont appelés ces Projets ? Pourquoi ils sont séparés des autres Projets ? »

« Furihata-kun les a appelés S-One et S-Seven, » répond Youji.

« Teiko a changé leur système de désignations, » dit Kise.

Youji et quelques autres soldats ouvrent la porte à coups de pied, entrant en premier. Midorima est seulement un pas derrière, brillant en vert et prêt à l’attaque.

« On ne bouge plus ! » hurle Youji.

Midorima peut à peine intégrer la présence des scientifiques dans la nouvelle pièce. Il ne voit même pas les gardes lever leurs armes.

La seule chose qu’il voit est le groupe d’enfants aux yeux verts.

_S-Seven._

Quand les tirs commencent à retentir quelque chose se brise à l’intérieur de Midorima.

Pendant quelques minutes il entre dans une sorte d’état de fugue ; les moments qui suivent resteront toujours quelque chose de flou pour lui.

Il se souvient par contre quand l’un des scientifiques essaye de s’enfuir. Il l’attrape avec son pouvoir et le claque contre le mur. Puis il le soulève et le re-claque au sol, encore et encore.

« Midorimacchi ! Midorimacchi, arrête ! »

Et Kise est là, lui tenant les épaules, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ils nous ont découpés ! » rugit Midorima, serrant les poings, son corps tout entier vibrant de rage. « C’est_ nous !_ Ils ont pris les Greens Seven et-- »

Il tremble si fort maintenant, il ne se sent pas en contrôle de lui-même. Il a toujours su qu’ils avaient laissé les autres mourir quand ils s’étaient enfuis. Mais ça ? Les yeux de son Groupe dans des enfants effrayés ?

« _Spliced – _Recousus, » dit Kise avec délicatesse, sa voix douce. Il a eu quelques jours à jouer un garde de Teiko pour comprendre le nouveau système. « Ils les ont Recousus dans des humains normaux. »

« Ils méritent de mourir, » dit Midorima.

« Ouais, » dit Kise. Puis il enroule ses bras autour de Midorima, surprenant le Miracle Green si fort qu’il arrête de briller. Il essaye de s’écarter – il n’aime toujours pas être touché, et Kise _sait_ ça – mais Kise s’accroche quand même. « Mais tu ne mérites pas d’avoir leur sang sur tes mains. T’es meilleur que ça, Midorimacchi. On l’est tous. Je comprends ça maintenant. »

Il n’est pas sûr de combien de temps passe avec eux deux comme ça, mais Youji met une main sur l’épaule de chacun et dit « Ça va, les garçons, vous en avez fait assez. Allons vous mettre en sécurité. »

Midorima cligne des paupières, revenant à lui-même. « Où est Akashi ? »

*

La tête de Seijuurou cogne ; il a l’impression d’être sur le point de se déchirer en deux. Il aimerait avoir pu trouver Murasakibara, qui aurait pu briser le collier et lui enlever. Mais il ne peut pas perdre plus de temps – son créateur s’enfuit, et s’il s’échappe cette fois tout ça pourrait juste recommencer.

La balle l’atteint à l’épaule avant qu’il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il tombe à genoux, agrippant la blessure ouverte. Son créateur entre dans son champ de vision, tenant son pistolet toujours levé. « Tu viens avec moi, 0102. Tu vas m’aider à me sortir de ce bordel. »

Seijuurou le fusille du regard. « Je ne viens pas. Vous allez devoir me tuer. » Il essaye de réactiver son pouvoir mais la douleur dans sa tête s’embrase, et il ne peut pas. Il a utilisé tout son pouvoir disponible pour ordonner aux autres Projets de s’échapper. Il lève la tête avec défi. « Et mon nom est Akashi Seijuurou. »

La lèvre de l’homme se tord. « Très bien. » Il lève son arme.

« Non ! » crie quelqu’un, sautant devant Seijuurou alors que le pistolet tire.

Et puis Seijuurou tient le corps ensanglanté de Furihata Kouki ; Furihata qui est immunisé, qui a désobéit son Ordre de s’enfuir.

« Kouki ! » hurle Akashi Seijuurou, brillant en rouge. Il se tourne sur l’homme, qui est déjà prêt à tirer à nouveau, et il prend le contrôle total de son esprit. Il entre dans l’esprit de son créateur et efface tout ce qu’il s’y trouve. L’homme qui l’a créé, qui l’a tourmenté, n’est rien plus qu’une marionnette. Il lève l’arme à la tempe de l’homme et appuie sur la gâchette.

Akashi s’évanouit au son de quelqu’un qui appelle son nom, ne relâchant jamais son étreinte sur Furihata.


	10. Epilogue

Akashi se réveille pendant le crépuscule, quand le monde est recouvert des ombres du soir mais encore assez éclairé pour qu’il perçoive les formes de la pièce.

Il observe d’abord ce qui l’entoure, pour vérifier qu’il est en sécurité. Il est clairement dans une sorte de lit d’hôpital. La pièce est petite et bondée. Aomine ronfle bruyamment, avec Momoi endormie sur les genoux. Murasakibara est assis sur le sol dans un coin, ronflant encore plus fort, et Kise est allongé sur le sol utilisant Murasakibara comme un oreiller. Midorima est assis dans l’autre chaise, dormant doucement et ayant l’air profondément inconfortable avec sa tête contre un placard.

« Akashi-kun ? »

Akashi regarde la source de cette voix silencieuse et voit Kuroko assis dans le siège le plus proche du lit d’Akashi.

« Furi ? » demande Akashi, s’étirant en une position relevée. « Furi va bien ? »

« Furihata-kun est dans la chambre au bout du couloir, » répond Kuroko d’un ton clame.

« Mais va-t-il bien ? »

Kuroko hésite, faisant paniquer Akashi. « Il se repose de son opération. Il était à la limite de la malnutrition et de la déshydratation, et les médecins s’inquiètent d’une infection. Il est en soin intensif pour le moment, mais les médecins sont optimistes. »

Akashi commence à sortir de son lit mais Kuroko le pousse pour qu’il se rallonge. « Tu dois te reposer, Akashi-kun. Tu as tué cet homme pendant que tu étais dans son esprit, n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais à quel point c’était dangereux. »

Akashi affiche un air renfrogné. « J’étais en colère. » Il se rallonge de mauvais grâce sur le lit, réalisant qu’il n’y a de toute façon pas grande chose qu’il puisse faire pour Furihata. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

Kuroko le regarde comme s’il essayait de juger si stresser Akashi encore plus est une bonne idée. Akashi lui lance un regard impérieux pour lui faire savoir ce qu’il fera si Kuroko ne lui dit _pas_ tout.

« Je crois que beaucoup de nouveaux Projets se sont échappés, même si certains ont été retrouvés par nos renforts. Kasamatsu Youji a arrangé une mission de volontaires de la FDSJ, une fois qu’il a compris les circonstances du nouveau Teiko. Quelques uns des nouveaux Projets étaient des enfants disparus des dernières années. Nous avons fourni l’attaque frontale initiale, et les soldats volontaires ont fait le reste. Les scientifiques de Teiko ont été appréhendés. Ceux qui ont réussi à s’échapper ont leurs identités dans les médias. Momoi-san s’est assurée qu’ils n’auront pas d’anonymat. »

Akashi prend un moment pour digérer tout ça. « Donc – c’est terminé, alors ? »

« Oui. Je crois que c’est terminé. »

Akashi n’est pas vraiment certain qu’il puisse tout réaliser. « Et où sommes-nous maintenant ? »

« Un hôpital à Honolulu. C’était l’établissement le plus proche où nous pouvions amener Furihata-kun et toi sur le moment. Nous transférerons tout le monde au Japon, quand l’état de Furihata-kun sera plus stable. »

Akashi essaye de réprimer l’envie de courir jusqu’aux côtés du garçon. « L’as-tu vu ? »

« Les médecins ne veulent pas. Ils disent que seule sa famille peut le voir pour l’instant. »

Akashi balaye son regard sur les Miracles qui dorment. « Et ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous dans ma chambre, alors ? »

« Parce que nous sommes ta famille, Akashi-kun. »

Akashi ferme les yeux et il a du mal à respirer. Quelque chose se brise à l’intérieur de lui, alors qu’une révélation qu’il a réprimée pendant des années s’installe enfin. « Kuroko– Gold– il– »

« Gold ? Tu veux dire Nash ? »

« Non. _Notre_ Gold. 1101. » Akashi ouvre les yeux, clignant pour chasser l’humidité. « C’était mon frère, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kuroko se tait. Puis, avec hésitation, il dit : « Oui, Akashi-kun. Je crois que c’était ton frère. »

Ça n’avait jamais semblé vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, quand des Projets se ressemblaient. C’était pour ça qu’il leur a tous fallu si longtemps pour réaliser que des membres d’une même famille se ressemblaient. Akashi a toujours essayé de ne pas trop penser au fait que Gold 1101 lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau, mais avec des cheveux dorés et des yeux dorés.

« J’ai son cœur, » dit Akashi. « Des bouts et des morceaux de lui. Parce qu’ils ont choisi de me sauver plutôt que lui. »

Le silence de Kuroko signifie quelque chose, et Akashi se redresse. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? _Dis-_moi. »

Kuroko baisse les yeux. « Momoi-san et moi avions toujours pensé qu’il valait mieux que tu ne saches pas. »

« Kuroko– » Il laisse sa menace en suspens. Il sait depuis longtemps que Momoi et, par extension, Kuroko savaient des choses sur Teiko qu’ils n’ont partagé avec personne d’autre.

« Ils souhaitaient sauver Gold. Ton cœur avait été détruit, et Gold était plus viable pour un sauvetage. Mais il les a Subjugués. Son dernier acte de pouvoir fut de les faire te sauver à sa place. Les scientifiques ne t’ont pas choisi, Akashi-kun. Gold l’a fait. Ton frère t’aimait beaucoup. »

Akashi referme les yeux et se demande si ça change quoi que ce soit. Il se demande s’il aurait fait quoi que ce soit différemment, s’il avait su la vérité plus tôt.

« Akashi-kun, est-ce qu’il te faut quoi que ce soit ? »

C’est gentil de la part de Kuroko de le laisser avoir un moment seul. Mais Kuroko a toujours été prévenant. Il rouvre les yeux et expire. « As-tu lu _Mansfield Park ? _»

Kuroko a l’air surpris, autant que Kuroko puisse avoir l’air surpris par quoi que ce soit. « Oui. »

« Pourrais-tu m’en trouver une copie ? Tu n’as pas besoin de m’en trouver une tout de suite, mais j’aimerais le lire. »

« Oui, Akashi-kun, je peux faire ça. » Kuroko le regarde d’une manière indéchiffrable. « C’est le livre préféré de Furihata-kun. »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Akashi. Kuroko continue de le fixer et Akashi le fixe en retour.

Kuroko décide apparemment de ne pas demander, et Akashi n’offre aucune information.

Il préférerait mourir que de demander la _permission_ de Kuroko pour sortir avec son ami.

*

Pendant les jours qui suivent, Akashi a beaucoup de temps pour lire le livre.

Il le lit dans l’anglais original parce que c’était la copie que Kuroko avait pu trouver le plus facilement, et que ça ne dérange pas Akashi. Il n’a rien d’autre à faire à part lire puisque les médecins sont certains qu’il doit se reposer et qu’il ne veut pas partir avant Furihata.

Il a des nouvelles du rétablissement du garçon, mais il s’abstient de lui rendre immédiatement visite. La famille de Furihata a pris l’avion jusqu’ici grâce à la FSDJ et Akashi les a croisés dans le couloir. Personne n’a rien dit, mais il pouvait facilement voir qu’ils le tenaient responsable de ce qui était arrivé à leur fils, et Akashi savait qu’ils avaient raison. Ses excuses ne seraient jamais suffisantes, et aux vues de la manière dont Furihata Kyo l’avait fusillé du regard, il a réalisé qu’il y allait avoir beaucoup d’obstacles sur son chemin pour faire la cour à Furihata.

Il aurait lu n’importe quel livre qui aurait été le préféré de Furihata, et il l’aurait apprécié pour la simple raison de pouvoir se demander ce que Furihata avait pu penser en lisant le même livre. Mais alors qu’il se souvient de la manière dont Furihata a dit : « Je pouvais me mettre à sa place » il trouve le personnage principal particulièrement intéressant.

Akashi pense que Furihata ressemblait _en effet_ au personnage principal, sous plus d’angles que le garçon l’avait probablement lui-même remarqué. Fanny Price était timide et toujours vertueuse et incroyablement résolue face à l’adversité. Quand Akashi atteint la fin du livre il arrive à la ligne qui décrit Henry Crawford, l’homme qui a aimé Fanny pour sa bonté mais qui à la fin s’est prouvé trop indigne de gagner son cœur, et Akashi relit ces lignes encore et encore : « S’il avait pu mériter davantage, il n’y a pas de doute qu’il ne l’eût obtenu… S’il avait persévéré, et cela avec droiture, Fanny aurait été sa récompense. »

Alors qu’il ferme le livre il pense à sa propre situation. Il n’est en aucun cas comme Henry Crawford. Mais il a résisté à sa propre humanité ; il a été cruel envers ceux qui ne lui avaient jamais causé aucun mal et méprisant de la gentillesse des autres. Et peut-être qu’il a changé, dans une moindre mesure, peut-être qu’il a trouvé un endroit pour lui à Rakuzan et des gens qui tiennent à lui. Mais il se connaît assez bien pour savoir que cette gentillesse ne lui viendra jamais facilement, l’empathie ne sera jamais son premier instinct. Il sait qu’il est une créature de Teiko et que, pour beaucoup de choses, il se pourrait qu’il reste toujours comme ils l’ont créé.

Mais cette personne ne serait pas quelqu’un qui mérite l’amour de Furihata. Et il sait aussi que Furihata n’est pas une ‘récompense’. Même s’il pouvait s’efforcer à être une meilleure personne, même s’il méritait _vraiment_ plus, l’amour de Furihata n’est pas quelque chose qui lui appartient.

Mais s’il ne change jamais, alors il _sera_ vraiment indigne de Furihata.

Il passe beaucoup de temps à penser à Gold, aussi. Son frère, son jumeau. Gold n’avait pas peur d’aimer dans cet endroit où tout attachement à quoi que ce soit était une idée dangereuse. Gold lui avait ordonné de _vivre_ et Akashi n’est pas certain d’avoir obéi, pas vraiment.

Il a le cœur de Gold maintenant ; il a la capacité d’aimer de Gold.

Il espère qu’il peut se prouver capable de persévérance.

*

Akashi approche la chambre de Furihata avec une légère trépidation.

Il est trop vivement conscient que toute affection entre eux avait fait partie d’une ruse. Il n’a aucune raison de croire que Furihata retourne ses sentiments, et il ne veut pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse pousser l’autre garçon à s’enfuir. Il ne va pas forcer. Pour le moment, il y a des choses qui doivent être dites.

« Seijuurou ! » dit joyeusement Furihata, quand il aperçoit Akashi sur le seuil de sa porte. « Oh – c’est Akashi, pas vrai ? »

« C’est exact, » dit Akashi. Il apprécie vraiment que Furihata fasse la distinction entre les deux lui. Furihata est la seule chose pour laquelle lui et son autre lui sont catégoriquement d’accord d’avoir et de partager. Il tend le large bouquet de roses qu’il a amené. « C’est pour toi. »

« Merci, » dit Furihata, rougissant en prenant les roses. « Comment tu vas, Akashi ? »

« Je vais bien, merci, » dit Akashi, alors qu’il prend le siège à côté du lit d’hôpital de Furihata. « Tu as l’air d’aller bien. »

« Merci ! Les médecins disent que je pourrai sortir dans quelques jours. Mais on va prendre directement l’avion pour rentrer à la maison. J’arrive pas à croire que je suis à Hawaï et que je peux même pas profiter ! »

Akashi sourit devant l’annonce joyeuse du garçon, mais ensuite il s’assombrit, alors que la tâche qu’il est venu exécuter approche. « Furihata-kun– »

« Furi, tu te souviens ? » interrompt Furihata, souriant. « Parce qu’on est amis. »

Ça semble prometteur, donc Akashi poursuit. « Furi, je dois sincèrement m’excuser pour t’avoir impliqué dans cette situation. Je ne peux pas correctement exprimer à quel point je me sens mal que tu aies été blessé à cause de moi. »

L’expression du visage de Furihata s’assombrit, touchée par la gravité d’Akashi. Il baisse les yeux vers les roses dans ses mains. Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Ça a… aidé ? Au moins un peu ? Que je sois là ? »

Akashi ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être légèrement bouche-bée face à l’euphémisme extraordinaire derrière cette question. « Furi – si tu n’avais pas été là, je me serais perdu. Tu m’as sauvé, encore et encore. Pas juste à la fin – je n’aurais pas pu survivre sans toi. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait, même si j’aimerais passer le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner par toi. »

Furihata rougit d’un rouge vif et Akashi réalise qu’il vient de faire sa demande, même si l’autre garçon ne l’a probablement pas remarqué. « P-pas du tout ! Je veux dire, c’est _moi_ qui devrais te remercier ! Tu – tu m’as aussi aidé ! Je suis juste – je suis juste content d’avoir pu être utile, c’est tout. » Il sourit à Akashi.

« Furi, » commence Akashi. Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Furihata Kouki, tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que j’ai jamais rencontrée. »

Le rougissement de Furihata s’empire, et il se cache le visage derrière le bouquet. « C’est, euh. Gentil de ta part. »

« Je suis sincère, » dit Akashi. Et ce n’est pas ce qu’il est venu dire ; il n’était pas censé se précipiter du tout, mais avec cette opportunité il ne peut pas simplement la laisser couler. « Furi – je sais que nous faisions juste _semblant_, que nous devions maintenir une ruse, mais – je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis venu à t’admirer. J’aimerais beaucoup qu’il y ait une véritable relation entre nous. »

Furihata couine et relève les yeux des roses. « Est-ce que tu _me demandes de sortir avec toi ? _»

« Oui, » dit Akashi, avec légèreté. « Oui, c’est ce que je fais. »

« Oh ! Je– ! » Mais ensuite l’expression de Furihata s’assombrit à nouveau et le cœur d’Akashi s’effondre. « Mon frère– »

« Oui ? » demande Akashi, quand il devient clair que Furihata ne continue pas.

Furihata baisse les yeux, le visage toujours rouge. « Mon frère a dit qu’on était dans une situation stressante. Il a dit que les émotions sont amplifiées, quand on est prisonnier comme ça. Donc il a dit – c’est juste naturel que ce qu’on ressent soit – confus, maintenant. »

Akashi pourrait joyeusement assassiner Furihata Kyo, mais cela entraînerait sûrement un mauvais précédent avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Mais d’après ce qu’il venait d’entendre, Furihata avait parlé de _lui_, et c’était prometteur. « Furi, que nous soyons clairs, est-ce que _toi _tu m’apprécies ? »

« Oui ! » s’exclame Furihata, rencontrant enfin son regard. « Oui, je-- ! Mais – mais et si Kyo a _raison ?_ Et si t’es juste confus ? »

« Je, » dit Akashi avec une grande dignité, « n’ai jamais été confus à propos de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie. » Furihata lui sourit ironiquement, ce qui donne à Akashi une raison d’espérer. Il se sent plus calme, maintenant. Plus sûr d’où il se positionne.

« Mais je comprends ton besoin de précaution, et je le respecte. J’attendrai que les choses se calment, et que ton esprit se mette au clair. Je t’apprécierai toujours, peu importe ce qui arrive. Quand assez de temps aura passé, je viendrai chercher ta réponse. »

« Oh, » dit Furihata. « Pas trop de temps, hein ? Je pense pas avoir besoin de trop de temps pour mettre mes pensées au clair. »

« Non, » dit Akashi, se sentant fier de lui-même. « Au moment où il est naturel qu’il en soit ainsi, et pas une semaine avant. »

Furihata sursaute puis dévisage Akashi avec incrédulité. « Est-ce que-- est-ce que tu viens de citer _Mansfield Park ? _»

Akashi ne fait que sourire. Il se détend, se sentant satisfait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il _continuera _à persévérer. Il prouvera qu’il est quelqu’un qui mérite l’amour de Furihata Kouki. A partir de maintenant, il va _vivre_.

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que Gold approuverait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Merci à tout le monde qui a laissé des Kudos et des commentaires ! Et merci à tout le monde qui a lu jusqu’à la fin ! Tout le monde a été si incroyable et génial dans ce fandom, donc merci pour m’avoir suivi dans cette série !
> 
> J’ai d’autres spinoffs/suites/préquelles/ que j’aimerais écrire pour Désignation:Miracle, incluant la suite directe de cette fic qui est remplie de fluff, parce qu’on a besoin de plus de fluff. Je pense que je vais probablement continuer d’écrire cette série jusqu’à ce que moi et tout le monde en soyons malades. Je ne peux pas assez insister sur à quel point les gens qui aiment lire mes histoires sont incroyables, donc merci tout le monde. Vous êtes les meilleurs.
> 
> NdT : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

**Author's Note:**

> Bordel de merde les gars, cette fic est dark. Je peux pas insister assez là dessus. J’ai essayé de taguer tous les warnings possibles, mais je maîtrise pas du tout les tags, donc j’ai pu oublier des choses. (Je mentionne juste ça parce que les premiers chapitres ont plus de bonheur et de rigolades avec Rakuzan et Seirin et je me sens mal d’à quel point c’est trompeur.) Aussi, attention, à partir du Chapitre Quatre beaucoup de chapitres finissent avec des cliffhangers. DESOLEE.
> 
> J’ai l’impression que je mets d’habitude le rating ‘Mature’ parce qu’il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, mais celle-ci mérite vraiment le rating Mature. Si vous avez eu des problèmes avec les éléments plus sombres dans les deux parties précédentes, celle-ci va vous donner BEAUCOUP de problèmes. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais je vous promets que ça finit bien. Si vous ne savez pas si vous pouvez ou non supporter les éléments sombres, vous pouvez m’envoyer un message sur umisabaku.tumblr.com et je vous dirai tout ce que je pense que vous avez besoin de connaître.
> 
> (De l’autre côté, si vous êtes le genre de lecteur qui aime la souffrance et les cliffhangers, bienvenus ! Je vous ai écrit une fic.)
> 
> Désolée de toujours radoter dans ces notes. Je vous aime tous. Merci de lire et j’espère que vous aimerez ! Les commentaires et les Kudos me rende incroyablement heureuse et ils sont toujours appréciés.


End file.
